A Mother's Hope
by Loridhhp
Summary: A life altering event brings three generations of Gilmore women together. Can great pain bring hope and healing of old wounds? Come join our Girls on their journey from devastation to joy. Now complete with happy endings. Sequel to come. LL, Rogan
1. Chapter 1

A Mother's Hope 

Chapter one**: Pre finals movie night**

The bells above the door rang out as Lorelai bounced into Luke's diner for lunch. She headed for her favorite seat at the counter as she did when she was alone and eyed Kirk who was eating a sandwich or rather picking at it with great concentration. "Hey Kirk," she said as he dissected the entire sandwich before him. "Oh hi Lorelai," Kirk mumbled without looking up. "He's been doing that for the past ten minutes," Luke remarked when he turned from the coffee pot and spotted Lorelai giving him that I-want –coffee grin. He put a cup in front of her and filled it.

"So what'll you have?" Luke asked Lorelai as she continued to stare at Kirk's food antics.

"I'll have my usual," she replied without even glancing away in Luke's direction.

"One dead cow on a colon clogging bun coming up." Luke put in the order to Caesar in the kitchen. "Kirk! What in god's name are you doing with my food?!"

"I think I lost a contact in my sandwich and now I can't find it." Kirk stated with some apprehension.

Lorelai giggled at the thought of Kirk digging through his sandwich in an effort to find a lost contact. She herself had on occasion put her contacts in backwards but had never dropped one in her food. "I didn't know you wore contacts Kirk."

"Yeah apparently when I crashed Taylor's car into the diner I started having problems with my eyesight," Kirk informed them, "and since then I've needed glasses but glasses are so dorky so Lulu suggested I get contacts. The only problem is I keep losing them or they fall out. I think Mother may have swallowed one of them in the soup I made her last week."

"Kirk! You've got five seconds to get your contact filled sandwich eating self out of my diner," Luke barked, "You're freaking out my customers!"

"Well can I get some p.." Kirk began but Luke cut him off. "OUT!" Luke yelled while pointing to the door.

"Fine but don't expect a tip!" Kirk called out as he grabbed his sandwich and headed for the door.

"I think I'll live," Luke shot back as Lorelai's cell phone rang. "You too! Outside!"

Lorelai gave Luke a pout as she pulled out her cell and answered it. "Hey Hun! I'm being kicked out of Luke's and I'm starving so make it quick before I faint from hunger."

"Mom, I doubt you're going to pass out from hunger. You have your emergency candy stash in your purse remember?" Rory was balancing her cell phone on one ear while trying to adjust her backpack on her shoulder without dropping the huge cup of coffee she was carrying.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that," Lorelai replied as she began to search her purse. "Ew! Hey kid you're supposed to remind Mommy to check the stash now and then. I found something flat and gross that I think was a Snickers bar in another life at the bottom of my purse."

"Mom I have way too much going on in my life to remind you to check for gross candy that's been petrifying in the bottom of your purse for the last six months."

"Mmm it's still good. Disgusting but good," Lorelai stated as she took a bite of the flattened, mushy candy.

"Oh gross Mom! Tell me you did not eat that!"

"Well I'm hungry and you are keeping me from my dead cow on a colon clogging bun that is probably getting cold by now."

"Your WHAT? Wait, I don't want to know. This conversation is achieving a level of repulsiveness that astounds even me," Rory said, weaving her way through the onslaught of fellow students as she headed to her next class. "I just called to see if I could come home to study tonight. Tomorrow is my last day of finals and I really need some peace and quiet to study."

" Sure Hun. I'll order Chinese takeout. Now I also know that you have probably been studying for finals for weeks so you're likely more than prepared so I don't want you to pull an all nighter or you'll have some kind of brain spasm during the tests and forget everything." Lorelai eyed the food that Luke had set down at her place on the counter hoping it would still be there when she came in. "I know how you freak out during finals so you can study for a few hours then we are going to have a movie night so you'll be relaxed for tomorrow."

"But What if I don't…" Rory began when Lorelai cut her off. "You are the smartest kid I know. Rory, honey, you are probably more prepared for these tests than anyone, well except maybe Paris but then that girl is a freaking robot. You will do great as always and make Mommy proud, as always. So come over, study, but when I quiz you on the material and you know it we are going to stop and watch movies so that your head will not explode from information overload. O.k?"

"O.k but I get to pick out the movies." Rory conceded. "Gotta go Mom. I'll see you later. Enjoy your dead cow."

"I will. Bye Hun," Lorelai said as she hung up. " Luke! Drop that plate mister!

Lorelai ran into the diner as Luke was removing her plate from the counter. "I'm starving and I just ate a disgusting, flat and melted candy bar that I dug out of the bottom of my purse. No wonder my wallet smelled like chocolate. I need food! Real food! Must…have…burger…" she gasped as she reached out for the plate in Luke's hand with the Gilmore pout firmly in place.

Luke rolled his eyes at her histrionics as Lorelai feigned passing out. "Now you'll have to eat cold dead cow cause you were on the phone for so long."

"I don't care. As long as it's dead I'm good," Lorelai responded in a muffled voice with her head on the counter. "Besides I've got to get back to work so I don't have time to wait for a new one."

"Get your head off my counter. It's unsanitary. I'll get you some hot fries at least even though they'll kill you as well." Luke took the plate and handed it to Caesar for some fresh fries.

"It amazes me that you run a diner that serves food that you think is toxic," Lorelai marveled, as she took a sip of the fresh cup of coffee Luke placed before her. "You know my eating habits and yet you still try to get me to eat healthy."

"It's supply and demand. I get my customers what they want and they give me money. It's how I pay the bills and support your unhealthy eating habits. Besides I don't care what the nut jobs in this town eat. I DO care about what you eat. I don't want to see you keel over from a massive heart attack or have a stroke cause your arteries are clogged with crap because of your diet." Luke placed the plate of fresh fries in front of Lorelai who suddenly looked sad. "Aw jeez! I forgot about your dad's heart attack. I didn't mean …"

"I know," Lorelai interrupted, " You're right. I should eat better after seeing Dad go through that coronary bypass but I just love that artery clogging crap so much." She thought about how they almost lost her father. She felt like she was just beginning to get to know him. As a result of her father's heart attack, she finally felt her family was starting to communicate a little. Why does it take a near tragedy to bring together a family?

"Look I didn't mean to upset you Lorelai. I just care about your health." Luke actually cared about more than Lorelai's health. After all they had been through this past year he was still unsure of where they stood. Lorelai was coming by the diner regularly and things seemed to be back to normal as far as their interactions but were they? Would it ever be the same?

"Can I get a cup to go?" Lorelai asked as she got up from the counter. "I need to get back to work. Rory's coming over to study tonight and I don't want to have to work late."

Luke filled a cup of coffee to go and handed it to Lorelai. She smiled at him. "See you later," She said, grabbing her purse. "Oh and the next time I order a burger I want it hot and fresh and preferably on a REAL bun! Don't think I didn't notice that organic stem and twigs bun you gave me! If I weren't in a hurry I would have flung it at you like a Frisbee!"

"I'll slaughter the cow out back when you order," Luke joked. " And you ate the bun and it didn't kill you did it?" He called out to Lorelai as she headed for the door. She turned and gave Luke a big smile as she bolted out of the diner. He smiled back, shook his head at Lorelai's absurdity and began to wipe down the counter.

The afternoon seemed to drag as Lorelai looked forward to having a movie night with Rory that night. She hadn't seen much of her daughter lately as Rory was so busy with finals. Lorelai thought about how things were about to change. Rory was about to graduate from Yale. This was the day they both looked forward to since Rory was a little girl. Her baby was all grown up now and about to head out into the big world. Would she get a job close by or would she have to move away and leave her mother behind? A pang of sadness dug at Lorelai's heart at the thought of letting her daughter go. She wanted her to be around forever, her best friend, but she knew that Rory would follow her heart. Lorelai took comfort in knowing that no matter where Rory ended up they would always be close and in contact. Besides, she had time. Rory was still waiting on replies from the many resumes she sent out. They had time to spend together before Rory got a job and moved on.

After work Lorelai stopped to pick up take out from Al's. As she pulled the jeep into the driveway she noticed that Rory was already there_. She's probably already studying_, Lorelai thought as she parked behind her daughter's Prius. Lorelai juggled her purse and the bags of take out, trying not to drop anything, while she kicked the door of the jeep closed with her foot. She headed up the walkway to the front door and gave it a kick hoping Rory would come out to help her. She dropped her keys on the ground just as Rory opened the door.

"You got one of everything at Al's again didn't you?" Rory remarked as she grabbed some of the bags of food from her mother's arms. She walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the table.

Lorelai dropped her purse and keys on the counter. "I couldn't decide so yeah we now have enough food for a week. How long have you been here?"

"I left after my last final and got here around 4:30. It was nice to have a few hours of quiet to study."

"Why didn't you call me at the Inn? I could have come over earlier to help you study."

"No offense Mom but with you around there would have been no studying happening just the sound of me banging my head against the wall in frustration. I love you Mom but you are not the ideal study partner." Rory said as she took out plates and began spooning food onto them.

"But I helped you study all through grade school," Lorelai replied with a pout.

"No. You did sock puppet reenactments of my history assignments and danced around singing School House Rock songs," Rory corrected her.

"But you loved it!" Lorelai giggled. "I'd like to think that your proficiency in English was due to me and all those Saturday morning cartoons I used to watch."

"Well it did help me to remember my rules of grammar but it was very distracting," Rory said taking a bite of the food on her plate.

Lorelai jumped out of her chair waving her arms around as she sang, "So when you're happy HOORAY! Or sad AAW! Or frightened EEK! Or mad RATS! Or excited WOW! Or glad HEY! An interjection starts a sentence right!" Both Gilmore girls burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"See. Very distracting," Rory gasped as the laughter subsided. "Besides, I'm more of a solitary studier. You know that."

"Well I hope you got all that studying out of your system cause we are totally doing movie night tonight," Lorelai said as she wiped away a few tears on her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"I actually think I'm pretty prepared for tomorrow. You're right. I have been studying for weeks. I'll be so glad to finally finish my exams. After that it's graduation and finding the perfect job."

"Just as long as we have some time together before you go out into the big world and leave Mommy all alone." Lorelai shuddered slightly at the thought of her daughter possibly moving far away if the job was right. "Let's finish up so we can get to the movie watching. You were supposed to pick the movies for our viewing pleasure this evening."

"I thought we could go back to the masters of unapologetic mocking, the great ones who taught us everything we know…" Rory began.

"A marathon of Mystery Science Theater 3000!" Lorelai finished as the mother and daughter squealed in delight. They settled in front of the big plasma tv. "Let the mocking begin," Lorelai announced as she pushed PLAY on the remote.

"Uh Mom? How long has this bag of mini marshmallows been in the cabinet?" Rory asked as they set out more snacks.

"Why?" Lorelai replied as she scooped ice cream into bowls and covered it in chocolate syrup and granola. "Look, I found a use for that granola Luke left here. He thought I should eat something healthy for breakfast. Like pop tarts aren't healthy!"

"Pop tarts AREN"T healthy but they taste good," Rory answered, "and this bag of marshmallows is now a congealed mass of marshmallow." Rory pulled a large clump of sticky marshmallow from the bag. Lorelai chuckled and took the clump, breaking it up over the bowls of ice cream. "See, it's still good." Rory just smiled and shook her head at her mother.

"Oooh! Attack Of The 50 Foot Woman is coming on!" Rory shouted with glee. "I haven't seen that movie in ages." She leaned back on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Lorelai started giggling. "What's so funny? Joel hasn't even begun mocking it yet," Rory said. Lorelai only laughed harder.

"Attack Of The 50 Foot Emily!" Lorelai gasped between laughs. "Can you picture my mother as the result of nuclear fallout?" Rory was now giggling in spite of herself. "Maids and sales people take cover lest you be trampled to death by Emily Gilmore! She's 50 feet tall and as demanding as ever."

"Mom, you know it's not nice to mock Grandma." Rory said stifling her giggles.

"Ooh! Fifty foot Emily battles Granzilla in a fight to the death! Useless gifts will be thrown! Insults will be flying! It would be the smack down of the century!" Lorelai was now laughing so hard she rolled of the couch and onto the floor.

"Now you're mocking Grandma and Great Grandma! You are so going to hell now. You better get some flame retardant clothing cause you're going to fry for all eternity." Rory helped her mother get up of the floor.

"Oh honey, you're coming with me to the nether regions of hell," Lorelai said as she wiped her eyes. Rory gasped, "Says who?"

"Sweetie, you were laughing at Grandma's expense too you know." Lorelai said putting an arm around her daughter.

"Great! Now I'm going to have nightmares tonight," Rory said with a pout. "Let's just stick to mocking the movie ok?"

Lorelai kissed her daughter on the cheek as they settled in to watch the rest of the movie. They watched several movies and fell asleep curled up next to each other on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something's not right 

The aroma of coffee hit her nose. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming but it was definitely a pleasant way to wake up. Wake up. _Oh my god! I've got finals! _ Rory thought as she opened her eyes. Her neck hurt and she realized that she had been sleeping on the living room floor. When did she end up on the floor? She groaned and stood up. She felt like she had just fallen asleep. Looking at her watch she realized she was going to be late and she bolted into the kitchen. Lorelai was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said with a smile.

"Mom! Why did you let me sleep? You know I have finals today." Rory headed for her bedroom, searching for something to wear. She didn't have time to shower or eat breakfast. "I'm going to be so late!"

"Sweetie, you didn't tell me what time you had to get up so I thought I'd let you sleep in a little. I'm sorry." Lorelai was now caught up in her daughter's frenzy. "Look, I'll fix you a huge cup of coffee to go and some breakfast."

"No offense Mom but you can't cook," Rory called out as she rushed passed Lorelai, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and run a brush through her disheveled hair. As she hurriedly finished getting ready she could hear the sounds of her mother fixing her breakfast in the kitchen. _How long has she been up? She's dressed for work even! Why am I so tired? I've gotta wake up. I hope Mom is filling me a gallon sized to go cup of coffee cause I need it today._

Rory bounded down the stairs and gathered up her books. As she loaded up her book bag she heard her mother calling from the kitchen. "Coffee is ready and breakfast is packed for your traveling convenience. I'm really sorry Hun for letting you over sleep. If it's any consolation, I overslept too."

"You're the boss and owner so I think you're allowed to get away with it. Who's gonna write you up? YOU?" Rory remarked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good point," Lorelai said, handing Rory a huge travel cup of hot coffee. "I packed you some Pop Tart Sticks so you could dunk them in your coffee."

"Pop Tarts comes in dunkable sticks now? How did I not know this? I hope you know that dunking while driving is probably a crime in many states. I hope I don't get pulled over." Rory joked while searching in her purse for her keys.

"That would depend on what you're dunking them into," Lorelai grinned. She handed Rory a paper bag. "Here are some muffins from Luke's, and an apple."

"An apple?" Rory responded with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Lorelai looked at her daughter. "Like I'm going to eat it! It'll give you energy."

"So will a gallon of coffee. You're just trying to get rid of it so Luke will think you ate it." Rory squinted her eyes as her mother smiled from ear to ear. "You are evil!"

"Are you coming over after finals are done?" Lorelai asked as she followed Rory to her car. "We have to plan your big graduation reenactment party since the whole town won't be able to attend."

"I have to get the last of my things out of the apartment but I'll call you later when I finish my finals." Rory noticed the jeep was parked behind her in the driveway. "Mom! I'm really in a rush." She said pointing to the jeep.

"Oh crap! Sorry! I should've moved it when you were getting ready." Lorelai ran back into the house to get her keys. After she moved her car, she got out and ran up to Rory who was about to pull away. She leaned into the car and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Don't worry. You're going to do great. It's almost over. I'll talk to you later. I love you kid."

"I love you too Mom. I'll see you later. Thank Luke for the muffins for me." Rory called out as she drove away.

Lorelai headed back into the house. She had fed Paul Anka but needed to take him out before she went to work. "Paul Anka," She called, dropping her keys on the table in the foyer. When her dog didn't appear, she called again. "Paul Anka! Where are you? Mommy needs to get to work. This is no time to play hide and seek." She glanced around the living room for her quirky dog. A bump and scrape sound came from the kitchen so she headed in that direction. What she saw made her burst out laughing.

Paul Anka had climbed up on the chair as usual since that was his favorite place to sit when Lorelai was eating. On his snout was Lorelai's coffee cup, which had become stuck. The cup was full when Lorelai went to move her car but now it was empty. Paul Anka had never shown interest in her coffee before but now it was apparent that he loved the caffeinated beverage after his first ill gotten taste. There he sat, trying desperately to dislodge the now empty cup from his nose. The more he shook his head and pawed at the cup the harder Lorelai laughed. She yanked the cup off her dog's nose and put it in the sink. "No more coffee for you buddy!" Lorelai giggled. She hid Paul Anka's leash, carried him down the porch steps then attached the leash to his collar when he wasn't looking. After Paul Anka did his business Lorelai brought him back in the house and headed off to work.

Today seemed like any other day but something was not right. It wasn't just that her dog had developed a penchant for her favorite caffeinated beverage either. Lorelai couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She didn't want to alarm Rory but she didn't sleep well which was why she was up and dressed so early. She awoke from a nightmare that she couldn't remember now but it made her feel very uneasy.

The morning went along as usual but Lorelai still could not shake the feeling that something wasn't right. It was a general uneasiness that kept her on edge like she'd forgotten something but didn't know what. All she knew was that it had something to do with Rory. At least that's what she could remember from her dream. She was at the front desk checking in a guest while Michel was on his break when the phone rang.

"Dragonfly Inn. Lorelai speaking. How may I help you?"

"Lorelai! Thank god!" came a familiar voice on the line.

"Hi Babette. What's up?" Lorelai greeted her neighbor as she handed the guest his keys. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Dragonfly, Mr. Corso. If you need anything please let us know. Sorry Babette. What's up?"

"Lorelai, sugar, I don't know how to tell you this but I think your dog is possessed or something! I was eating breakfast with Morey on account of him having a late show to do last night so we were sleeping in," Babette began. "He made me pancakes. Can you believe it?"

"Babette, sorry but I don't have all day. I'm working remember?" Lorelai sighed as Babette went off on one of her tangents.

"Oh sorry Sugar. Anyway, we were eating breakfast when we heard a loud bang coming from your house! Then we heard a crash. We thought someone was trying to break in and steal everything but then we thought, 'why would they make all that noise breaking in? Lorelai doesn't even lock her house up.' We ran over to check it out and found Paul Anka going nuts I tell ya! He was running around, crashing into things. He even did a back flip off the couch and took out a couple of lamps in the process! Morey tried to catch him but he was too fast! When he started chasing his tail in circles he got so dizzy he fell over. That's when Morey picked him up and brought him outside so he wouldn't tear up the house any more. He's tied up in the yard right now. It's like he's on speed or something!" Babette excitedly recounted the crazy dog fiasco.

"Close," Lorelai said, trying to stifle a giggle. "He got into my coffee and drank the entire cup. I'm talking I had to yank an empty thirty two ounce travel cup off his nose this morning."

"Wow! That explains it," Babette said. "He might as well have been drinking rocket fuel the way you make your coffee! Look Sugar, we'll keep an eye on him til he calms down then we'll put him back in the house."

"Thanks Babette. I owe you. The next time you need a sitter for Apricot I'm there."

"No problem Lorelai. We'll see ya later then. I just wanted to make sure Paul Anka wasn't freaking out cause he was possessed or something. Bye Sugar."

Just as Lorelai hung up with Babette she heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. She left the desk to refill her cup of coffee and, as she entered the kitchen, she found Sookie chasing Michel around the room swinging a frying pan.

"Get away from me you crazy woman!" Michel shouted as he dodged Sookie's frying pan.

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill you! You've insulted my food for the last time!" Sookie yelled back, her face beet red.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No one is killing any one. What is going on in here? I can hear you all the way from the front desk," Lorelai said as she jumped in between the two. "Sookie. Honey. Put down the frying pan before someone gets hurt."

"That's the whole point," Sookie said. Seeing the look on Lorelai's face, she sighed and put the frying pan on the counter and sat down.

"What's going on that involves the death of one of our valued employees?" Lorelai said as she filled her cup with fresh coffee.

"I came in here to grab the lunch I brought from home and someone had eaten it!" Michel pouted.

"I offered to make him something else and he refused!" Sookie glared at Michel.

"That is because you do not know my specific dietary needs. You think your food is so wonderful but I have a sensitive stomach and can only eat certain foods prepared according to my dietary requirements. I do not eat gluten and only low fat dairy. I do not like chemicals in my food because they are toxic so I eat organic." Michel continued his rant.

"Hello! All of Jackson's vegetables are organic!" Sookie shot back.

"Well I did not know that," Michel said in a more calm tone

"You never asked," Sookie said calming down herself. "Look Michel, if your diet is THAT specific then give me a list of things you can and can't eat and I will try to accommodate you." Michel smiled. "I said I would TRY. I'm not going out of my way to make you special meals but in a pinch I could fix you something if I have it on hand." Sookie concluded.

"Since you say your produce is organic and I need to eat before my blood sugar drops too low, I will have a salad if you have one prepared." Sookie gave Michel a salad. He picked out a dressing and returned to man the front desk.

It was then that Sookie noticed her best friend and business partner sitting lost in thought at the counter. When Lorelai was quiet something was wrong. "Lorelai? Are you ok? You look kind of lost."

Lorelai sighed. _It's probably nothing_. _It has to be. It's just a dream, a nightmare. Maybe I'm just too tired from working and preparing for Rory's graduation. It couldn't happen. But Rory was really exhausted this morning. _Sookie's words brought her out of her thoughts. "Sookie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sweetie," Sookie said as she shooed the kitchen staff outside. "What's wrong? You look really distracted all of a sudden."

"Last night I had a nightmare. I didn't remember it this morning but now it came to me. I remember it. I had a dream that Rory was in a bad car accident. We stayed up late watching movies after she finished studying for her last finals. She was really tired this morning." Lorelai shuddered at the recollection of her dream.

"Lorelai, you've had nightmares before and they're just that, nightmares. It doesn't mean it's going to happen. Besides, those dream books all say that dreams are symbolic and not what you think it's about," Sookie said rubbing Lorelai's arm. Lorelai smiled at the thought of Sookie reading dream books. Even though she kept a dream journal, Lorelai never thought much about trying to interpret her dreams. All she knew was that this one really freaked her out. She felt uneasy all day and was looking for her friend to put her mind at ease.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry. It's probably nothing." Lorelai smiled and hugged her friend. "Well I've got paperwork to do and you've got chopping and sautéing to do so I'll get out of your way. What would I do without you?" Lorelai pondered as she grabbed a piece of pie to go with her coffee.

"Probably starve," Sookie giggled. "At least while you're at work" she added, handing her friend a fork. Lorelai returned the smile and headed for her office.

Rory grabbed the last of her belongings and put them in the trunk of her car. Finals were over and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nap. She remembered that she was supposed to call her mother when she was done with finals so she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her mom's cell.

Lorelai's voice mail picked up so Rory left a message. "Hey Mom. It's me. Of course you knew that. Anyway, I finished packing up the last of my stuff from the apartment and I'm heading home. I'll probably be home before you so I'm gonna take a nap when I get in. I'll see you later and we'll hit Luke's for dinner. Love you Mom."

Rory drove while fighting to stay awake_. I knew I should've grabbed a coffee to go before I left. _Rory yawned and closed her eyes.

**A/N: I hope you like my story. Things are about to get very dramatic as the story unfolds. please review and let me know how you like it. Thanks**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. Things start to get very dramatic but everything happens for a reason. Thank you to all who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Please keep those reviews coming. They make my day. I'm working on the next chapter and I'll have it posted as soon as I can. The more reviews, the more incentive I have to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. The rest belongs to AS-P and the WB.  
**

**Chapter 3: A dream come true**

Lorelai had been anxiously waiting for Rory's call. She hadn't spoken to her daughter all day and Rory said she would call when she finished her finals. Having finished doing the payroll, Lorelai was about to head in the kitchen for more coffee when her cell phone rang. She quickly checked the caller id and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Rory, honey, where are you?" Lorelai answered the phone. "I've been waiting for you to call."

"Is this the mother of Lorelai Gilmore?" came an unfamiliar voice on the line. Lorelai felt as if her heart stopped as a feeling of panic rose in her chest.

"Yes, I'm her mother," Lorelai replied, wondering why someone else was using Rory's cell phone.

"This is Officer Foley of the Hartford Police. Your daughter had a motor vehicle accident." The police officer began to recount the details of the accident to Lorelai who sat down at her desk. "I found her cell phone among her belongings and searched for a contact number. Your daughter is being taken to St. Joseph's Hospital. Do you need directions?"

"No, I know where it is," Lorelai replied in a daze. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

As Lorelai ended the call, she noticed the new voice mail icon on her screen. She connected to her voice mail and listened to the message. _"Hey Mom. It's me. Of course you knew that. Any way I finished packing up the last of my stuff from the apartment and I'm heading home. I'll probably be home before you so I'm gonna take a nap when I get in. I'll talk to you later and we'll hit Luke's for dinner. Love you Mom." _

Reality set in as Lorelai buried her face in her hands and began to sob. She put two and two together and knew that Rory had fallen asleep at the wheel. Her dream, or rather nightmare, had come true. Rory's car was found at the bottom of a ravine. A driver had spotted her weaving before she crashed through the guardrail and flipped end over end down the ravine. The driver immediately called 9-11.

_Why didn't I hear my phone? _Lorelai thought as she tried to regain control of her emotions_. I could have stopped her. I could've talked to her and kept her awake. This wouldn't have happened_. A knock on her office door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey sweetie, you've been holed up in here for hours so I thought I'd bring you some fresh coffee and a bite to eat," Sookie began. When she saw her friend wiping at her tear stained face she set the coffee down and enveloped her in a hug. "What's wrong Honey?"

"My nightmare came true," Lorelai wailed, breaking down in her friend's arms. "Rory's been in… a bad car accident… and now… I've got to get… to the hospital," Lorelai managed to get out in between sobs.

Sookie's mind raced as she comforted her best friend. Lorelai was in no condition to drive to the hospital and she had to get dinner ready. "Honey, I'm calling Luke to drive you," Sookie said as she began dialing the number to the diner. "He'll do it and you won't have to be alone." Lorelai was in no shape to argue with her so she just nodded.

The phone rang as Luke was putting in an order to Caesar in the kitchen. He slung the receiver on his shoulder as he carried two plates of food to the counter.

"Luke's," he answered, as Zack grabbed the plates and brought them to a nearby table. "WHAT?" Luke paused, a concerned look on his face. "Tell her I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "Hey Caesar, I need you to take over for me. I've gotta go. Can you close up for me?"

Caesar poked his head out of the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Rory's been in a car accident and I need to take Lorelai to the hospital," Luke said, grabbing his keys and filling a to go cup of coffee for Lorelai.

"Sure, no problem Boss. I got it covered," Caesar said, returning to the kitchen.

"Hey man, I can totally stay if you need me to," Zack said. "I just gotta call Lane and let her know. She's so gonna freak when she hears about Rory."

Luke removed his ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair before replacing the cap. "Look, about that, I'd rather you not tell Lane until I know what's going on. Rory's her best friend and I don't want her to worry if it's something minor."

"You'll keep me posted? Cause Dude, if Lane finds out I'm keeping this from her I'm totally sleeping on the couch and not by choice," Zack said as he headed to the kitchen with some empty plates.

"I promise you'll know when I know so don't say anything til I get back." Luke grabbed the coffee and a couple of muffins in case Lorelai got hungry. Zack agreed and Luke headed out the back door to his truck. He was glad the diner had been relatively slow and that none of the town gossips were there or the news would have spread like wild fire. From the sounds of sobbing in the background Luke knew that Lorelai was not taking the news well. As he spoke with Sookie, he could hear Lorelai's incoherent babbling in the background.

When he reached the Dragonfly, Sookie greeted him on the porch. "Luke! Thank god you're here. Lorelai is in her office. She's really taking this hard. Rory left a message on her cell phone earlier and she just keeps playing it over and over and crying."

Luke went inside and headed for Lorelai's office. As he approached the door, he could hear her muffled sobs coming from inside. He opened the door and entered. When Lorelai looked up and saw Luke, she got up and ran into his arms. She buried her face in his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Luke just stood there for a moment, rubbing her back and stroking her hair as she cried. "It's bad Luke," Lorelai sobbed, her voice muffled in his collar. "The accident was bad. What am I going to do? I can't lose her!"

"It's gonna be ok," Luke said. "I'm taking you up to the hospital and I'm not leaving."

Lorelai pulled away from Luke. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Why are you so good to me? After everything I put you through, you're still here for me," she said while trying to regain her composure.

"Maybe cause, in spite of everything you've put me through, I still care. I guess no matter how much I try I can't hate you Lorelai." Luke planted a gentle kiss on Lorelai's forehead and she smiled slightly. "Now let's get you to the hospital," he said, leading Lorelai out to the truck.

Lorelai stared out the window for most of the ride, the silence punctuated by the occasional sniffle. She didn't want to talk so Luke didn't press her. He knew she was still processing everything and would talk when she was ready. At one point he took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze as a measure of support. Lorelai looked over and gave him a small smile before turning back to the window.

"_Just one more movie. Come on. We haven't had a good movie night in a long time," Lorelai pouted as Rory rolled her eyes." Don't tell me you need to study more_ _cause you know the entire course inside and out!"_

"_Mom, it's getting late. I really need my beauty sleep and not just to look pretty. I don't want to be over tired during my last finals," Rory explained but her mother was not having it._

"_That's what coffee is for! Besides, we haven't made through the first disc of Mystery Science Theater 3000 yet. Joel, Crow and Tom Servo have so much more mocking to do."_

"_I'm really tired Mom. We can finish mocking along with Joel another night," Rory said with a yawn. "Besides, it's after two in the morning and I have to get up early."_

_Lorelai turned the Gilmore pout on full force and added the puppy dog eyes for good measure. "Please. Please. Please. I'll be your bestest friend!"_

_Rory sighed. There was no reasoning with her mother. "Alright, one more movie and that's it."_

"_Mom! I'm going to be late! Why didn't you wake me?"_

Lorelai awoke with a jolt. She turned to face the window. Luke looked over and noticed her shoulders shaking. "Are you ok? Did I wake you? You were sleeping pretty soundly there for a while," he said.

"It's all my fault!" Lorelai wailed, turning to look at Luke. "If I hadn't pushed her into watching so many movies last night, she wouldn't have over slept and been so exhausted this morning! She wouldn't have fallen asleep at the wheel. It's all my fault!" Lorelai continued to cry as Luke took her hand in his.

"We're here now," he said as they pulled into the parking lot of St. Joseph's Hospital. "Let's just wait until we find out what Rory's condition is before you have a complete break down. And it's not your fault. If Rory didn't want to she would've gone to bed. She chose to stay up knowing the consequences. Lorelai, you can't blame yourself. Rory also chose to drive home today as exhausted as she was."

"It's still my fault," Lorelai said, barely above a whisper. She got out of the truck and headed for the emergency entrance with Luke by her side. Once inside she walked up to the triage area. The triage nurse seemed too preoccupied to even notice her until Lorelai started banging on the plexiglass window.

"Hey! I need some help here! My god, do I have to be bleeding from the head and missing a few limbs in order to get someone to notice me?" Lorelai called out through the small opening in the window. A rather impatient looking female walked over.

"Have you signed in?" she said, handing Lorelai a clipboard.

"No I haven't signed in!" Lorelai was practically yelling in her panic. "My daughter, Rory Gilmore, was in a car accident and was brought here. I'm trying to find her." Lorelai took several deep breaths to quell the tears that threatened to explode from the very depths of her heart. She was shaking again and Luke put his arm around her to keep her from collapsing on the floor.

"We had a Lorelai Gilmore brought in…" the nurse began.

"That's her! Where is she?" Lorelai ran into the back triage area.

"Wait! You can't go back there," the nurse called out as Lorelai searched each cubical and triage room for her daughter.

"Stop me!" Lorelai stopped in front of a room full of bustling people. There were all kinds of monitors and machines and blood, so much blood. She spotted bloody clothing lying on a steel table. One of the doctors moved out of the way and Lorelai gasped: there on the table was her beautiful Rory looking so broken. Her head and face were covered with blood. A nurse had placed a bag on her face and was pumping it to give her breaths. She was covered with a sheet but Lorelai could see that her daughter's legs were bloody as well.

Luke found her and looked at what she was so fixated on. He saw the blood "Aw jeez!" he said, turning away quickly before he became sick. Hospitals freaked him out any way and seeing Rory like this was more than disturbing. He pulled Lorelai out of the way as the door to the triage room burst open. Half a dozen people came rushing out pushing a gurney with Rory on it. Two men were performing cpr on Rory, while another woman held bags of IV fluids.

"Where are you taking my daughter?" Lorelai had found her voice and followed the team as they headed for the elevators. One of the doctors pulled her aside.

"Ma'am, your daughter has been in a serious accident. She needs immediate surgery and that's where we're taking her. You shouldn't even be back here. Please go wait in the third floor lounge and I will come out when the surgery is over to answer all your questions." The doctor then rushed into the elevator with the rest of the team. The elevator doors closed as Lorelai stood there watching her only child disappear.

Luke led Lorelai back out to the emergency triage area. The nurse at the desk gave Lorelai paperwork to fill out on Rory. She filled it out and handed it back to her. She and Luke then went up to the third floor lounge to wait for news about Rory.

"I'll be right back," Lorelai said as she pulled out her cell phone. "I need to make a call."

"I'll save your seat." Luke gave Lorelai's hand a squeeze. "Are you gonna be ok? I mean that was disturbing, seeing Rory like that: I'm gonna have nightmares tonight."

"Luke, you don't have to stay if you don't want to," Lorelai responded softly. "I didn't mean to put you through this on my account."

"I'm here for as long as you need me. I'm not going anywhere. Gaping wounds and bodily fluids can't keep me away," Luke said pulling Lorelai into a tender embrace.

"Is that like wild horses cause I just don't see the comparison," Lorelai joked lamely in an effort to keep from crying. She snuggled deeply into Luke's arms and tried to make sense of everything that was happening. Rory was seriously injured and it was her fault. She closed her eyes and saw the image of her daughter in the triage room, covered in blood. Lorelai started to tremble, causing Luke to hold her closer.

Luke knew that Lorelai was devastated. He wanted to help her through this no matter what happened between them in the past. He loved her even with all her faults. Even if he had to have her in his life as a friend only, he wanted to be in it. He felt her body collapse into his embrace as she began to cry again. He was surprised that she wasn't hysterical after seeing her beloved Rory in her post accident condition. Now safe and secure in his arms, she sobbed the desperate tears of a mother in mourning. She had a bad feeling that her daughter was gone. Things would never be the same.

Lorelai pulled away from Luke and wiped her tears away. "I need to call Chris."

"Go ahead. I'll be here," Luke said as Lorelai gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for staying. I don't know how I'd get through this without you," Lorelai said, giving Luke a small smile. Luke saw something in her eyes, a longing behind the sadness. She still loved him. He could tell. Lorelai was about to walk away when Luke grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. Their eyes connected as Luke pulled her to him and kissed her with all the love he had. She reciprocated and for a moment the world didn't exist. Nothing mattered except that passionate, loving kiss they shared.

As Lorelai pulled back from the kiss, Luke cupped her face in his hands and brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. She blushed shyly and pulled out her cell phone again.

"I really do need to call Chris," she apologized, holding up the phone. "He is her father and needs to know."

"Go call him," Luke said.

"You know Luke, Chris and I are over so you don't have to worry about him coming in between us any more, that is if there is an 'us'. We both tried and it just didn't work. We've both changed and it took a failed marriage to really hit it home. He knows I have feelings for you and he accepts that." Lorelai turned to walk away.

"It's ok Lorelai. I mean I'm ok with you calling Chris," Luke said, as she started to walk away. "Oh, and I'd like there to be an 'us' again." Lorelai turned and smiled. It was the first real smile he had seen from her since before the accident. Lorelai headed down the hall in search of a quiet place to make her phone call and possibly a coffee machine.

Lorelai found both a quiet spot and a coffee machine. She dialed Christopher's number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Lor! I was just about to call you," Chris began. "What time is that pre graduation party your parents are throwing?" The smile was wiped off his face as Lorelai told him about Rory's car accident.

"Are you ok?" he asked, genuinely concerned for his ex wife and mother of his firstborn.

"Luke drove me to the hospital and is staying with me," Lorelai informed him.

"Good. You shouldn't be alone. I'm on my way. Can I bring you anything?"

"You could bring me some decent food and some magazines to read. It's going to be a long night," Lorelai sighed. She hung up with Chris, got some coffee from the vending machine and headed back to the waiting room. As she approached, she could hear an argument at the nurses station. Emily Gilmore had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok everyone, here's chapter 4. I hope everyone likes it. It may move a bit slow, but then waiting always does. We will know how Rory is doing soon, I promise. Thank you to all who reviewed. You know who you are. :) Please continue to review cause it gives me a writing high! New reviewers always welcome. On that note...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create, all others belong to Amy!**

Chapter 4: Waiting

_Oh my god! I forgot to call her! She's going to kill me! _ Lorelai thought, a feeling of panic gripping her stomach. Even from down the hall, she could hear her mother yelling at the poor nurse at the information desk.

"I will not calm down! My granddaughter was brought here after a car accident and you can't tell me what's going on? That's preposterous! It's your job to know! Do you know who I am?" Emily was getting right up in the woman's face. "I am Emily Gilmore, wife of Richard Gilmore whose mother donated the money to build the maternity ward at this very hospital. I will not be treated like some common indigent looking for a handout! I want information on my granddaughter, Lorelai Gilmore, before I completely lose my patience and have you fired!"

The woman waited for Emily to finish her rant and calmly informed her of what little info she had. "Mrs. Gilmore, I understand you're upset but yelling isn't going to help. Your granddaughter is currently in emergency surgery due to injuries she sustained in her accident. I Don't know when the surgery will be finished. If you go wait with the rest of your family in the lounge, the doctor will come out to address all of you regarding the outcome and answer any questions you may have."

"Fine," Emily snorted at the nurse. It was then that she spotted her daughter walking toward her. Her heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor as she briskly walked up to Lorelai.

"You have done some hurtful things to me in the past but this is the worst! I call your cell and get the voice mall. You don't return my calls…" Emily began.

"I had my phone turned off," Lorelai replied lamely.

"I call you at work to finalize plans for Rory's party and get Sookie who tells me that you're down at the hospital! I said 'what hospital?' and then I find out that Rory has been in a car accident! My god Lorelai! You can't even call your parents to tell them? Do you hate us THAT much? I had to call your father during a business meeting to have him come down here. He's on his way. Do you have anything to say to me?"

Lorelai just stared at her shoes. She couldn't even look her mother in the eye. Her stomach was in knots and she was trying her best to not collapse on the floor: she was trembling and felt like her legs were about to buckle.

"Mom, I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I couldn't think straight."

"You could think straight enough to remember to call Christopher!"

Lorelai turned to see Chris coming out of the elevator. She sighed, waiting for her mother to lay into her again. Her mother glared at her for a moment, shook her head, and walked away down the hall to the waiting area. Lorelai just stood there and watched her go.

Emily entered the waiting room and took a seat_. I see she had the diner man bring her here. So everyone knew but me. I'll never be able to get through to her. How could she not call me? How could she forget? I'm her mother! She doesn't want me or I would have been the first person she called. _Emily was lost in her thoughts when Luke looked over and spoke to her.

"Can I get you anything Emily? Some hot tea or a newspaper to read while you wait?"

Emily sighed, a deep sadness replacing her previous anger. "Yes, thank you Luke, some tea would be nice and maybe the New York Times for Richard for when he arrives," she replied in an uncharacteristically calm and polite tone. When Luke left to get her tea, Emily was left alone with her thoughts again. _Why would Lorelai turn to me? She thinks I'm an overbearing, tyrant who ruined her life. She'll never see that I did everything for her. All I wanted was to see her grow up with a good education and have the best that life has to offer. Is that so terrible? And now Rory is badly injured. What if I lose her too?_

Emily could see Lorelai in the distance talking to Christopher. Her daughter looked so fragile and broken. She'd never seen Lorelai look so small, as if she were trying to crawl into a ball, as she stood there in the hall, her arms wrapped protectively around her. She wanted to run to her daughter and hold her tight. She wanted to tell her how much she loved her and that she would be here to help her through this. But Emily Gilmore was afraid. She couldn't handle any more rejection from her daughter. For now all she could do was wait.

Lorelai was still reeling from her mother's remarks when Christopher walked up to her carrying coffee, a take out bag of fast food and some tabloids for her to read. He noticed how she was pulled into herself and he gave her a squeeze with his free arm. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Any news on Rory yet?"

"No," Lorelai replied looking down. "She's still in surgery and we won't know anything until the doctor comes out to speak with us. We just have to wait. God Chris, this is so hard! I can't just stand here and wait! This is killing me, not knowing. Our daughter is lying helpless on an operating table, fighting for her life, when she should be preparing for her graduation. It's not fair!" Lorelai choked back a sob and regained her composure.

"She's gonna pull through Lor. She's young and healthy and a fighter. She's a Gilmore." Chris led Lorelai down the hall to the waiting area so she could have something to eat. She looked pale and exhausted. He handed Lorelai the coffee and noticed Emily sitting nearby. "Can I get you anything Emily?"

"No, Luke is getting me some tea, but thank you for offering." Emily glanced at her daughter who looked away when their eyes met.

"Luke is here?" Chris said with raised eyebrows.

Lorelai looked really uncomfortable. "Yeah, he drove me."

"It's ok Lor, there's no sense in me fighting the guy any more. I'll admit I was jealous of your relationship with him but I can see that your heart belongs to Luke. Not even my marrying you could make you love me like you once did. I promise I won't get in the way. I'd rather see you happy with him than unhappy with me. I'm here for Rory and as your friend, nothing more." Chris placed his hand on Lorelai's and gave it a squeeze in support.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. She would always love Christopher. He was her first real love and the father of her child but she loved Luke too, maybe more. Things between her and Chris changed as they grew up and became different people with different goals and dreams. He would always be a part of her life but Luke was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Unbeknownst to them, Luke had arrived with Emily's tea and newspaper. He heard the exchange between Lorelai and Christopher. He handed Emily her tea and extended a hand to Chris, who took it, and the two former rivals shook hands.

"I heard what you said to Lorelai," Luke began. "Did you mean it? You won't get in the way of our relationship?"

"Yeah, I meant it. I'm here for my daughter. I won't lie: I'll always love Lorelai. She's a very special lady and a great mother. Rory turned out far better with Lorelai than she would have if I raised her. I made a lot of mistakes in my life, the biggest was not being a good father to my daughter. I wasn't around. I don't blame Lorelai for not loving me as much as I love her. She needs someone in her life who will be there, like you are now. Just promise me one thing Luke. No matter how crazy she may get, don't try to understand her, just love her."

Luke nodded as a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. He looked over at lorelai and noticed she had stopped eating and just sat quietly. Two large tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She didn't make a sound as she brushed the tears away with the back of her hand. He couldn't remember ever seeing her look so tired except when she was getting the Dragonfly ready to open. He sat down on the other side of Lorelai and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment as if trying to draw strength from him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when both men in my life would be in the same room without the urge to kill each other," Lorelai said with a small smile. "I'm gonna need you both to help me get through this."

"I'll be here as long as Luke doesn't sucker punch me any more," Chris chuckled. "Man you've got some punch."

Luke chuckled. "As long as you don't steal my girl again, I'm good."

"I guess I'll just have to lock up the alcohol cause neither of us can handle it," Chris joked, glancing at Lorelai who blushed.

"I can't help it if I get horny when I'm drunk," Lorelai responded with a small smile.

"Hmm," Luke pondered. "I guess it would be alright for you to drink with me then." He smiled sheepishly at Lorelai and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"My god! This is not a topic that needs to be discussed here." Emily chimed in, appalled at what she was hearing.

"Uh Mom, I've been having sex for a long time now. This conversation shouldn't shock you," Lorelai said, leaning against Luke. "I will not be having sex with Chris any more. I'm over that. And besides, he said he would keep me away from all alcohol." Lorelai smiled at the joke that was bringing a moment of much needed light to this nightmare she was in.

"I would think there are better things for you to be discussing while your daughter is in surgery, like calling people who need to know," Emily scolded her daughter. "Oh my god, the party! I forgot about the party your father and I are throwing Rory for her graduation! I've got to call everyone and postpone it." Emily grabbed her planner out of her purse and took off down the hall to go make phone calls.

Lorelai sighed: another brutal reality check from Emily Gilmore to pop the bubble of levity she so desperately needed. She pulled out her cell phone and called Sookie to update her. She was glad that her friend had brought Paul Anka to her house so she didn't have to deal with Babette. She didn't feel like explaining everything to the whole town once word spread of Rory's car accident. As she hung up, her phone vibrated. Lorelai nearly jumped out of her skin having forgot that she turned her ringer off so she wouldn't be disturbed while doing payroll this afternoon.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Lorelai! I'm so glad someone is answering their cell."

Lorelai recognized the voice on the other end and winced. It was Logan. "Logan, I was just about to call you…" She began.

"Would it have anything to do with why I can't get in touch with my girlfriend and how no one has seen or heard from her since she left her apartment this afternoon?" Logan inquired.

Lorelai could feel a lump forming in the throat as she took a deep breath. "Actually it does." She fought to keep from crying again. Her chest hurt from thinking about today's events. She managed to fill Logan in on everything she knew before succumbing to the emotions once more. As she hung up with Logan, Lorelai shuddered. "He's on his way here," she squeaked. Luke pulled her into his arms as she wept silently.

Chris left to call his mother and check on GiG, giving Luke the opportunity to be alone with Lorelai. It was after 11:00pm and he knew Lorelai was spent. She began to pace the floor and he noticed she was limping slightly. Luke motioned for her to sit. He then sat on the coffee table in front of her, lifted one of her feet onto his lap and removed her pump. He began to massage her foot.

"Mmm, don't stop. That feels so good. I guess today was a bad day to wear heels," Lorelai sighed and closed her eyes. "God, Luke, where'd you learn to do that? You have hidden talents that you've been hiding from me?"

"My mother learned how to do massage. She used to work on my dad when he pulled his back out at work. She worked on his sore muscles and she taught me how to do it. Sometimes I work on Caesar's elbow when it gives him trouble. I guess I never thought about it much. It's not like I rub oil on people or anything." He finished one foot and began massaging the other one.

"Mmm, you can rub oil on me any time," Lorelai mumbled. Luke could feel her start to relax.

"I'll remember that," he said with a chuckle. She smiled and yawned. Luke finished and sat down next to Lorelai. He took off his flannel and made a pillow. Lorelai curled up on the couch with her head resting in Luke's lap and was asleep in seconds.

Emily returned with Richard at her side. He spotted his daughter sleeping on the couch next to Luke and decided not to wake her. He took a seat next to Emily to wait for news. Chris returned and sat quietly sharing the New York Times with Richard. Emily leaned against her husband and dosed off.

Logan arrived to the small group of people as Luke put a finger up to his lips to signal Logan to speak softly.

"Any news?" Logan whispered to Luke.

"Not yet. We're still waiting," Luke whispered back. "Lorelai is really having a hard time. She blames herself for the accident. We've been here since late this afternoon. I'm sure Lorelai told you what happened."

"Yeah, I just can't believe it. We were supposed to celebrate the end of finals tonight..."

Logan stopped speaking when he noticed a doctor walking toward the waiting room.

"I'm looking for the family of Lorelai Gilmore," he announced, pulling down his mask.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is, the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me write and update faster. CAUTION: This chapter is going to be very dramatic and may be upsetting to Rory fans. Remember, it's all part of the plan and good things will come of it so please keep reading and reviewing. On with the story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create.

Chapter 5: A Dark Abyss

The doctor was dressed in green scrubs with a white jacket on. When he spoke, the sleeping Gilmore women jumped up rubbing their eyes. The doctor came over and sat down near the family. He looked tired as he rubbed his fingers through his thick brown hair.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore. These are my parents Richard and Emily Gilmore. This is Rory's father, Christopher Hayden, her boyfriend Logan Huntsberger and my boyfriend Luke Danes." Lorelai quickly introduced everyone. Luke smiled as Lorelai introduced him as her boyfriend.

"My name is Dr. Harper and I was one of the team of doctors who operated on your daughter. Lorelai suff.."

"It's Rory," Lorelai interrupted. "We call her Rory."

"Lorelai Gilmore! Would you let the man speak for heaven's sake!" Richard made his presence known.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Lorelai gave up trying to explain herself to her father. She was too exhausted to think straight and didn't want to get into an argument, especially since her mother was glaring at her with her lips pursed. She knew that one more remark and she would incur her mother's wrath so she closed her mouth.

Dr. Harper continued. "As you know, Rory was in a serious car accident. She sustained numerous injuries. We had to perform several procedures on her simultaneously in surgery in order to stabilize her. The car was crushed in the accident and she was pinned inside until the paramedics could free her. Her legs were crushed under the dashboard and she lost a lot of blood. We tried everything but the damage was extensive and we had to amputate both legs at the mid femur."

Lorelai began to tremble as she felt a sickening stab of pain in her gut. It felt as if someone kicked her in the stomach. Luke wrapped his arm around her to support her and Chris took both of her hands in his to keep them from shaking. All she could do was stare, wide eyed, at the doctor and listen as the news got worse.

"Is that all?" Chris asked Dr. Harper. The two Gilmore women seemed to lose their voices and sat there in shock, Richard holding a trembling Emily close to him.

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Harper continued. "Rory has four broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a cervical fracture with spinal cord injury and a serious skull fracture with subdural hemorrhaging. We removed a small section of her skull in order to accommodate the swelling and put in a shunt to drain any fluids."

"What does this mean," Lorelai said softly, regaining her voice.

"It means that your daughter's injuries are extensive. She has a drainage tube inserted into her collapsed lung and, due to the spinal cord injury, is not breathing on her own. She's been placed on a respirator." Doctor Harper waited for the family to digest everything he'd told them. "Do you have any questions?"

Richard spoke first. "You said she has spinal cord injuries. Does that mean my granddaughter will be paralyzed?"

"Since Rory is not breathing on her own, it does seem to indicate paralysis at least up to the upper thorax. This means that the functions of the intercostal and phrenic nerves have been affected and she is not able to breathe on her own "

"In English please," Lorelai said, her head spinning from all the information.

"The injury to Rory's spinal cord has damaged the nerve functions to the nerves that control her lungs and diaphragm," Dr. Harper explained. "We won't know the full extent of her paralysis until she regains consciousness and right now she is in a coma due to her head injury."

"Will she regain consciousness?" Logan finally spoke. He couldn't believe his Ace was in such critical condition. He had spoken with her only that morning and they were going to go out tonight after she took a nap and had dinner with Lorelai.

'Truthfully, I don't know. Right now, as long as she has normal brain rhythms, it's best that she isn't conscious so her brain swelling can go down," Dr. Harper said. "I'll be honest with you, even when Rory's brain swelling decreases, she won't be out of danger. There's the risk of stroke due to the bleeding in her brain and also a possibility of brain damage."

Lorelai felt a full fledged panic attack coming on. "Are you telling me that Rory may NOT come out of this coma and if she does she might be a vegetable?!" She felt sick and got up and ran to the nearest restroom to vomit. Emily got up and followed to make sure she was alright.

"I wish I had better news for you," Dr. Harper said as he stood up. " Rory is in recovery right now and will be moved to the surgical icu once she is more stable. The next few days will be critical. Rory seems like a strong, healthy young woman so she stands a better chance of recovering from her injuries than most."

"I want the best care possible for my grand daughter," Richard said, his voice full of emotion. "Please do everything you can to help her. She's my only grand child and the only child of my daughter. If she lost Rory, she would be irrevocably devastated."

"We'll do everything we can. The rest is up to Rory," Dr. Harper said. "You can see her briefly, two at a time, while she is in recovery. Once she's moved to the icu, she'll be allowed no more than two visitors at a time but you'll be able to stay longer. I'll be in to see Rory tomorrow but there will be another doctor on duty tonight to look after your grand daughter."

"Thank you for doing everything possible to help my daughter," Chris said, shaking hands with Dr. Harper." If you could show us where recovery is we'll let you get back to work."

"Of course," Dr. Harper said. "Follow me."

Luke finally spoke. He didn't feel like he should be intruding on such a difficult family matter so he kept silent during the conversation. "Look Chris, why don't you and Richard go and see Rory. I'll wait here till Lorelai and Emily get back"

"I'd rather wait and go in with my wife thank you," Richard said curtly. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day. Logan why don't you go in with Christopher?"

Logan and Chris followed Dr. Harper down the hall to the surgical recovery ward. Chris would have rather gone with Lorelai but she wasn't back from the restroom yet. He was beginning to get concerned. _I guess she'd rather go with Luke anyway_, he thought to himself. He was glad that she had Luke for support. He would give Lorelai her space but he'd be there for her, on her terms, if she needed him. Right now all he wanted to do was see Rory and be there for her. This time he would not flake out. He'd be there for his daughter.

"Lorelai? Are you ok?" Emily Gilmore stood outside of the bathroom stall where Lorelai was depositing the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She wanted to comfort her daughter, to hold her hair back, anything to let her know she was here for her. Instead she chastised her daughter. "You really shouldn't be kneeling Lorelai," Emily said noticing her daughter kneeling in front of the toilet in a skirt. "There are all manner of unsanitary organisms and diseases on these floors."

"Oh my god Mom! Rory is in a coma with a severe head injury, paralyzed and with her legs chopped off and all you can think about is the germs on this floor?!" Lorelai was shouting from inside the stall. "What are you insane?!"

"Lorelai Gilmore, keep your voice down!" Emily shouted back. "And I am NOT insane!" Emily sighed. "I'm concerned about you." She said softly.

The door to the stall opened and Lorelai came out. She was pale and her face was drawn. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She went over to the sink and washed her face, removing what traces of makeup she had left. She rinsed her mouth and tried to fix her hair. She knew that she didn't look half as bad as she felt inside. She was too stunned by the news of Rory's injuries to even cry. She just wanted to be able to breathe again.

"Mom, you didn't have to follow me into the bathroom. I'm perfectly capable of barfing all by myself," Lorelai said when she looked in the mirror and spotted Emily standing behind her.

"Well excuse me for trying to show some concern!" Emily said, getting annoyed." I just wanted to make sure you didn't pass out and knock yourself unconscious," Emily said. She turned and exited the restroom, leaving Lorelai feeling guilty as usual.

Lorelai held onto the edge of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. This was one nightmare she wished she could wake up from. Her mother had tried to show some concern, in her own way, and she had been sarcastic to her. Wasn't that what she wanted, her mother to show she cared? Lorelai winced as she fought another bout of emotions that threatened to pull her under. She was drowning in an ocean of guilt and shame, a dark abyss of pain of the likes she'd never felt before.

Lorelai could hear the doctor's words echoing in her head. Rory, her beautiful, brilliant daughter was in a coma, on a respirator, paralyzed and broken. She was supposed to graduate from Yale in a few days and be the next Christiane Amanpour and now she may never wake up. Brain damage? That possibility scared her more than anything. That would mean the Rory she knew and loved would be gone: she'd lose her best friend.

Lorelai was so lost in thought that the sudden knock on the restroom door startled her. "Lorelai? Are you ok? Your mother and father went in to see Rory. You've been in there a long time." Lorelai recognized the voice outside the door. It was Luke. She left the restroom looking worse than when she went in. Luke could see the unshed tears in her eyes. He didn't know what to say so he just pulled Lorelai into his arms and held her.

"Logan and Christopher went in to see Rory and your parents are in there now," Luke began. "Dr. Harper said we could see her briefly while she was in recovery but once they moved her to the icu we could stay longer."

Lorelai just nodded. She was too tired to speak. Luke handed Lorelai her purse. "I'm getting kind of tired of holding it. People are giving me funny looks," he said. She opened her purse, rummaging through it until she pulled out a pack of Altoids. She opened the tin and popped a few in her mouth, hoping that would help with her vomit breath. _Note to self: keep a toothbrush and toothpaste in your purse,_ Lorelai mentally noted.

As they arrived at the waiting room, Lorelai spotted Chris sitting with his head in his hands. Logan sat nearby looking pale and staring into space. Lorelai took a seat next to Chris and placed a hand on his leg. He looked up at her and Lorelai could see he was crying. She'd never seen him cry. Even when Strobe died, Chris didn't cry. Lorelai knew he wasn't that close to his father but what she saw now broke her heart. His face was red and tears ran down his cheeks in rivers.

"I saw her Lor," Chris sobbed, taking Lorelai's hands. "It's bad. I thought I was prepared for what I'd find, but seeing her like that…" he swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. "Seeing her like that…" He couldn't finish and fell into Lorelai's arms and wept. The parents of Rory Gilmore, united in their pain, held each other and cried. Lorelai tried desperately to control it because she felt if she started crying again she'd never stop. Seeing the father of her child break down so completely pushed her over the edge. All the emotion she fought so hard to contain came bursting forth as she sobbed uncontrollably in Chris's arms.

Luke sat next to Lorelai and rubbed her back while she cried. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted her to know that he was here for her, but he also knew that right now she needed to process with her child's father. As much as he disliked Chris in the past, he was glad he was here for his daughter. Had something like this happened to April, Luke would've been on the next plane to New Mexico. Rory was the bond that Chris and Lorelai shared and Luke was going to respect that bond from now on.

When Lorelai and Chris had pulled themselves together Logan stood up and came over to them. "I should go. You guys need time with Rory. There's nothing I can do right now. I'll let all Rory's friends know. Paris is probably going to give me the third degree for not calling her sooner but I just couldn't deal with her fifty questions right now, I'll come by tomorrow to see Rory."

Lorelai stood up and gave Logan a hug. "Thanks for being here. Rory is going to need all the support we can give her."

"If you need anything Lorelai, you have my number." Logan said.

Lorelai sighed as a sobering realization hit her. "I'm going to have to contact the Deans office at Yale and let them know that Rory won't be at her graduation," she said, her voice breaking. "And I have to let Sookie know that I won't be at work for a while."

"Don't worry about telling anyone else. I will deal with the town," Luke said reassuringly. "I'll make sure that no one disturbs you or they'll have me to deal with."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Logan said. He shook hands with Luke and Chris and headed toward the elevators.

"Are you ready to see Rory?" Chris asked as he wiped the remaining tears from his face.

"I'm… I'm working on it," Lorelai said taking a deep breath.

"You want me to go in with you?" Chris inquired.

"No. I want Luke to go in with me," Lorelai replied turning to Luke. "That is if you can handle it."

"Whether I can handle it or not, I'm here for you," Luke said, giving Lorelai a tender kiss on her cheek. "The one thing you shouldn't be right now is alone."

Chris stood up. "I've got to get back to GiGi. I don't know what I'm going to tell her about her sister. I'll be back tomorrow. After you see Rory, you should go home and get some rest too Lor. There is nothing more we can do right now. Rory is being monitored round the clock and they'll call us if there is a problem."

"Ill see you tomorrow," Lorelai said, giving Chris a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the shoulder to cry on."

"No, thank YOU," Chris said. He then left for the elevators.

Lorelai watched Christopher leave. As he got into the elevator, Emily and Richard came walking slowly down the hall. Richard had his arm wrapped around his wife and they were both crying. _Oh no! Not again! I can't deal with any more breakdowns, _Lorelai thought, as they got closer.

"Lorelai, I'm taking your mother home. This has been too much of a shock for her," Richard said. "She fainted in the recovery room and had to be attended to by the nurses. Rory was just moved to the surgical intensive care unit. Go down the hall to the end and make a right. You'll see the signs. We'll be back tomorrow. Luke, take care of my daughter. This is going to devastate her."

"I will. I promise," Luke said holding Lorelai close. They said their goodnights and Lorelai watched her parents get into the elevator. Her mother said nothing, just sobbed quietly in her father's arms. Lorelai knew she couldn't postpone it any longer. She needed to find the strength to go see her daughter. She needed to let Rory know that she was here. With Luke by her side, Lorelai went down to the surgical icu to find Rory.

The icu was full of beds and monitors. Each bed was separated by a partition. Some family members were visiting their loved ones. Nurses walked around, checking vitals and monitoring the many machines that beeped and whirred. Lorelai gave the nurse at the entrance their names and the nurse pointed out the bed Rory was in. The curtain blocked Lorelai's view but, once she came around the other side, she had to grab Luke to keep from falling on the floor.

There, lying on the bed, was her beloved Rory. There were drainage tubes, catheters, ekg and eeg leads and iv lines protruding everywhere. Lorelai noticed that the blanket was tucked around Rory but, where her lower legs and feet should be, it was flat on the bed. Machines beeped around her, keeping track of her vitals and brain activity. Lorelai walked around the bed to the head and gasped. Rory's beautiful hair was gone, a huge bandage covered her head wound with the drainage tube sticking out. Rory's face was swollen, bruised and almost unrecognizable. A tube was inserted down Rory's throat to breathe for her, the respirator making a rhythmic sound as it forced air into her lungs. Lorelai collapsed on her daughter and wailed like her heart was shattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lorelai is going to get some much needed pampering. (Take your minds out of the gutter. Not THAT kind of pampering: ) Again, reviews make me very happy and I write faster so please review. New reviewers always welcome. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P!  
**

**Chapter 6: Of Mothers and Massage**

The days after Rory's accident were a blur to Lorelai. She didn't leave her daughter's side except to make phone calls. Rory would not be attending her graduation from Yale. There would be no party, no celebration of her daughter's momentous achievements. Word spread through town like wildfire as all of Stars Hollow sent cards, flowers and their support through Luke. He kept his word and no one bothered Lorelai. Sookie and Michel were taking care of things at the Inn, so all Lorelai had to do now was wait. She searched her daughter's face for any signs of consciousness as Rory continued to lie in a comatose state.

Lorelai felt numb as she sat in a chair next to Rory's bed. She felt exhaustion unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She slept very little as the sounds of the monitors and respirator gave her some comfort: as long as no alarms went off, she knew Rory was still alive and stable. Lorelai gazed at her daughter's face. The swelling was beginning to go down although her bruises were still purple. Lorelai leaned over and tenderly kissed her only child on the cheek.

"I'm here baby. Mommy's here. Please come back to me. I miss my best friend," Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear. Two big fat tears fell from her eyes and dropped onto Rory's cheek. Lorelai sniffled, trying to regain her composure, and wiped the tears away. _I'm not going to cry again. Rory needs me to be strong for her. I've got to think positive or I'll really fall apart. _Lorelai could feel her emotions getting the best of her again as she tried to distract herself, deep in thought. _Why won't she wake up? I need to go home and take a shower but I don't want to leave her. What if something happens to her while I'm gone? But I need to see about Paul Anka. I hope he's being good for Sookie and Jackson and that the kids aren't terrorizing him. Crap! Did I leave the curling iron on the other day? What if I burned down my own house! You are losing it Lorelai. Sleep. Need sleep. And some good coffee. A bath would be nice._

Lorelai was jolted out of her spinning thoughts by two strong, but gentle hands, on her shoulders. She looked up to see Luke standing behind her. He leaned over to kiss her on the top of her head as she sighed.

"Lorelai you should go home and get some rest before you fall down," Luke said, rubbing her shoulders.

Lorelai groaned. "I am so sore. When are you gonna give me that massage you promised me?"

"If it'll get you to go home and maybe even get some sleep, I'll do it tonight," Luke said.

"Ooh dirty!" Lorelai said, with a little smile.

"Yeah, I guess I walked right into that one," Luke chuckled. "I'm serious Lorelai. You need to go home and rest. It's been nearly a week and you haven't been home."

Lorelai looked over at Rory. "Do you think she can hear me? I mean, if I talk to her, do you think she can somehow hear me?"

"I'd like to think so," Luke replied. "I used to talk to my Dad when he was really out of it and I'd like to believe that he heard me."

Lorelai knew that Rory's condition was stable for now. The swelling in her brain was going down, Dr. Harper mentioned the possibility of removing the shunt in her head soon. Rory's brain activity remained normal and she was doing well on the respirator. So pale when she first arrived at the hospital, Rory's color was looking much better.

"Alright, I'll go home and get some rest," Lorelai stated, "but only if you come with me. I really don't want to be alone. I don't sleep cause I keep having nightmares. If you're there, maybe I'll be able to sleep a little."

Emily and Richard Gilmore entered the room. Emily immediately noticed the dark circles and bags under her daughter's eyes. Lorelai was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers on. Her hair was an unkempt mess of loose curls hanging around her face. She had no make up on. Emily shook her head.

"Lorelai, you look terrible," Emily remarked to her daughter. "You could at least brush your hair and put a little make up on. You have raccoon eyes."

"Hi Mom, nice to see you too," Lorelai sighed. "Dad, you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I thought you were going out of town," Lorelai said, getting up from her seat so her mother could sit.

"I am in a position to delegate Lorelai. I'm not going anywhere until I know Rory is going to be alright. I've been working from home a great deal this week," Richard said, pulling another chair over to sit next to his wife. "How is our Rory today?"

"She's holding her own," Lorelai replied. "I think I'm gonna go home and try to get some sleep tonight. I'm so tired, I can't even think straight. Will you call me if there's any change in Rory's condition?"

"Of course we will," Emily snapped, looking at Rory. She looked up at her daughter. "Do you really think we WON"T call you?"

"Ok then. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow," Lorelai said. _Why is she mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong! Dammit Mother! Why do you have to make me feel like crap all the time? _Lorelai shook her head to clear her mind, then grabbed her things and left with Luke.

"You know Dear, you were a bit harsh with Lorelai," Richard commented as he watched his daughter leave the room.

Emily sighed. "I guess Lorelai isn't the only one around here who's tired. I'm just so frustrated Richard! Why did this have to happen to our Rory? It absolutely kills me to see her like this!" Emily blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She was not going to show any weakness. She would be strong for Rory.

"Our daughter needs you Emily," Richard said embracing his wife. "Lorelai is having an extremely difficult time right now."

"And what about ME Richard! What about my needs?" Emily turned to her husband, a look of torment on her face. "Lorelai has always been selfish. My god Richard, she kept us from our own granddaughter for YEARS! She STILL shows not even the slightest remorse at taking that baby away from us when she was seventeen. We missed so much of Rory's growing up and now we may never have her back."

"You don't know that Emily," Richard said. "Rory is a strong young woman. We can't give up on her. All I'm saying is Lorelai needs our support too. I give her a lot of credit. Rory turned out to be a remarkable, brilliant, beautiful woman. Our Lorelai, the irresponsible teenager, did that. She raised that child alone. We may never understand her but I for one intend to start treating her better. Lorelai isn't perfect but she needs us now."

Emily was silent. She sat quietly, listening to the monitors beep and the respirator pump air into Rory's lungs. The sound was oddly soothing. At least she knew Rory was holding her own right now. She knew that she was just taking her frustration out on Lorelai but the hurt was still there inside her, eating away at her insides like a cancer. Would she ever be able to forgive her daughter for running away with baby Rory? She didn't know. More important: would she ever be able to forgive HERSELF for being such a poor mother that her only child had to run away just to get away from her? Tears of shame and pain ran slowly down Emily Gilmore's cheeks as she sat by her granddaughter's side.

Lorelai walked out to the parking lot with her arms folded across her chest. The normally talkative Gilmore was very quiet. Luke could tell that Emily's words had hurt her more than she let on. He had grown accustomed to the arguments of the elder Gilmore women, and had soothed Lorelai on a number of occasions, but this time he wasn't sure if he could help. Since the accident, Lorelai had become withdrawn and stoic. She didn't want anyone to see her fall apart. He was hoping that tonight he could get her to relax enough to sleep.

Lorelai stared out the window on the drive home. Her body felt heavy with fatigue and lack of sleep. She was afraid that if she tried to nap in the car she'd have another nightmare so she forced herself to stay awake.

"Are you hungry cause we could stop and get something to eat," Luke said after a while.

Lorelai just shook her head and turned to face the window.

"Look Lorelai, I know your mother can be rude but you just have to ignore her. Try not to let it bother you." Luke felt like an idiot. He wasn't real good at the comforting thing.

"Emily will be Emily," Lorelai said weakly. "She'll never forgive me for the past and she'll never let me forget it." Lorelai looked over at Luke with tears in her eyes. "I just wish that she could see how much I need her right now. I'm so tired of fighting. Why can't she just love me?"

Luke glanced over at Lorelai and saw her brushing the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. He didn't know what to say so he grasped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. They continued the drive home in silence, the only sound being the occasional sniffle from Lorelai.

Luke pulled the truck into Lorelai's driveway, hoping that Babette wouldn't see and come running out with a barrage of questions for Lorelai. Luckily, she wasn't home. Lorelai walked slowly into the house. It was the first time she had been home since the accident. She looked around. The empty bowls of snacks still cluttered the coffee table in the living room. Morey and Babette must have picked up the lamps that Paul Anka knocked over in his caffeine induced mania because everything was in place.

Lorelai headed into the kitchen. Everything was as it was before the accident. The cup she pulled off Paul Anka's nose was still in the sink. She walked into Rory's bedroom and shuddered. Rory's bed was neatly made since it hadn't been slept in the night before… _the night before everything changed _Lorelai thought to herself. A feeling of tightness moved from her stomach to her chest. She felt like she was suffocating. Luke saw her enter Rory's room and now watched as she stood, her back to him, shoulders shaking. Luke did the only thing he could: he took the love of his life into his arms and held her while she cried.

"Shhh…" Luke whispered as he rubbed Lorelai's back. "It's going to be ok."

"Will it? Even if she wakes from this coma, she's paralyzed and has no legs! Not to mention, she may have brain damage. It's not going to be ok!" Lorelai hated herself for losing it. Crying wasn't going to help bring Rory back. Nowadays, the only person she felt comfortable enough around to let see her cry was Luke. With everyone else, she just felt numb. Right now all she wanted to do was melt into Luke's loving embrace, where she felt safe.

"This is why you need to rest," Luke said softly, as he ran his fingers through her tousled hair. "Why don't you go take a nice soak in the tub. It'll help you relax."

Lorelai pulled away from Luke and looked into his eyes. "Are you coming with me?"

"Not in the bathtub .I have a surprise planned for afterwards," He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Lorelai smiled and pulled Luke up the stairs to her bedroom. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?" she teased as she headed into the bathroom.

"Tempting but no. Just come out in your robe when you're done," Luke said, giving Lorelai a secret smile. She gave him the Gilmore pout and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Once Lorelai was behind the closed door, Luke got to work setting up his surprise.

Lorelai filled the tub and added lavender bath salts. She stood in front of the sink and took a good look at herself_. Mom was right. I do have raccoon eyes. _She brushed her teeth and gargled. As she undressed, she noted how thin she was getting. She hadn't had much of an appetite lately. Her face looked drawn and hollow and she could feel her ribs. She hurt all over and had no energy. She looked as bad as she felt.

Lorelai stepped into the now full tub and lowered herself into the water. She could smell the lavender and the hot water felt so soothing to her sore muscles. She slid down under the water, letting the stillness surround her, wetting her hair. For a moment she felt free, her hair flowing around her like billowy strands of silk. She raised her head out of the water and soaked for a while before washing and shampooing. Looking at her legs, she noticed it had been a while since she shaved so she grabbed a razor and took care of them as well as her underarms. She didn't want Luke to see her looking like Bigfoot.

Lorelai stepped out of the tub, feeling so much better although still very tired. She grabbed a big, fluffy towel and dried herself off_. Crap! I forgot to grab my robe out of the closet. _After towel drying her hair, she wrapped the towel around her, brushed her damp hair, and opened the bathroom door. What she saw made Lorelai gasp in surprise.

Her bedroom was lit by dozens of little tea light candles. In the space near her bed, a massage table was set up. Soft music with ocean sounds was playing. There in the midst of it stood Luke smiling with his arms folded across his chest.

"I promised you a massage so here it is," Luke said, pulling Lorelai close. "Mmm, you smell good."

"You can't have me now. You lost your chance buddy," Lorelai said, eyeing the massage table. "Where did you get the table from?"

"I told you, my mother did massage and taught me. I bought the table yesterday to surprise you. I wanted to do this right. Besides, you would've killed me if I got oil on your good sheets."

"Luke Danes this has got to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," Lorelai purred , wrapping her arms around Luke's neck. "This beats anything Christopher tried that's for sure." She kissed Luke and he reciprocated in a tender loving way. "How can I thank you for doing all of this?"

"You can just enjoy it. That'll be payment enough." Luke guided Lorelai to the massage table and adjusted the top sheet. Lorelai dropped the towel with a smile and climbed under the sheet. Luke covered her with the sheet and adjusted a bolster under her knees so she would be more comfortable. He then moved to the head of the table and sat on a stool he had set up. He began to massage Lorelai's forehead, face and scalp with his fingers, making small circles and kneading her sore muscles. She sighed at the tender touch. He rotated her neck from side to side, giving it a good stretch in each direction, then kneaded the muscles of her neck down to her shoulders.

Luke continued massaging Lorelai's arms, hands and fingers. She couldn't believe how even her fingers hurt but Luke's touch was so incredibly soothing and gentle. He worked his way down to her legs, using his forearms to work deeper into the large thigh muscles. He would ask how the pressure was every now and then and Lorelai could only moan softly. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have Luke touching her again. What really astounded her was that it wasn't in a sexual way. Luke worked his way down her lower legs and massaged her feet, using his fist to roll under the bottom of each foot. He used his fingers to work into the instep of each foot and gently pulled on each of her toes. Lorelai giggled as Luke massaged her feet.

"I'm ticklish!" She said, trying to contain her giggles.

"Turn over for me," Luke said after he finished massaging one side. Lorelai complied and Luke began to massage her aching back, using his forearms again to knead the muscles deeper. She groaned. "Am I hurting you?" Luke asked.

"No, it just feels so good. Why haven't you ever given me a massage before? Believe me, there were plenty of times I needed one," Lorelai mumbled, her face in the face cradle.

"I just never thought about it until now," Luke replied, continuing to massage down her back to her butt and leg muscles. When he finished giving Lorelai her massage, he draped the sheet over her again and did gentle compression strokes to remove any excess oil on her body. He ended the massage with light, barely connecting, long strokes down her entire body to relax her.

Lorelai could barely move. That was the most loving experience she'd had in a long time. Luke didn't overstep any boundaries but he gave Lorelai something she so desperately needed, the chance to relax and unwind. Lorelai noticed that she didn't hurt all over any more and now she felt very relaxed and ready for some much needed sleep. Luke helped her get off the massage table. She didn't even bother to get dressed. She just fell into bed, crawling under the covers, naked and sleepy. She motioned for Luke to join her. He knew she didn't want to be alone. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to her. Lorelai snuggled up to Luke, wrapping her arm around his bare chest. She sighed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the first time since the accident.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here's the next chapter. I'm glad everyone loves my story. I love reviews and new reviewers make me happy so please read and review. Thanks to all of you who do review. It makes me write faster. This chapter is a little lighter and not as angsty. Let's see what's happening in The Hollow shall we? After all, as Bette would sing... "Ya gotta have friends!"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create, all others belong to AS-P.  
**

**Chapter 7: Nightmares, neighbors and needs**

Lorelai looked into the room. There were doctors everywhere and so much blood. On a steel table nearby was a pile of bloody clothes that had been cut away from the patient so the doctors could access the wounds. Blood was beginning to puddle on the floor under the gurney. One of the doctors moved away and Lorelai could see that the patient was Rory. Her face was swollen and bruised. Her hair and face were covered in blood. Suddenly, Rory bolted up to a sitting position and turned to face her mother who was looking through the window on the triage door. "It's your fault!" She yelled, spitting blood. "You kept me up all night! It's your fault!"

Lorelai screamed and bolted upright in the bed. She couldn't breathe. She sat there hyperventilating, while Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"Another nightmare?" Luke inquired as Lorelai sobbed, her face buried in his neck. She could only nod. Luke just sat and rocked back and forth, cradling Lorelai in his arms.

"It happens every night," Lorelai choked out between sobs. "I keep seeing Rory on that gurney in the emergency room, covered in blood, all broken. Only in the dream, she sits up and yells at me that it's my fault."

Luke kissed her on the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her. "Lorelai, you've got to stop blaming yourself for this. You're falling apart and Rory needs you. Maybe you should talk to someone."

"I'm not going to see a shrink!"

"Well you need to do something. Maybe a doctor could give you a pill or something to help you sleep." Luke continued to hold Lorelai as she trembled.

"I don't need a pill. I need you. Just keep doing what you're doing Luke. I'm feeling better already," Lorelai said with a yawn and a slight smile. They both slid down in the bed, Lorelai snuggling into Luke's chest once more. Luke waited until he could feel her breathing become slow and even so he knew she was asleep. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off into an exhaustion induced sleep himself.

Lorelai heard talking, loud talking. She opened an eye and noticed the sunlight streaming in the bedroom windows. Luke was still asleep next to her and she felt so comfortable, her arm wrapped around him and one leg draped over his legs. She didn't want to move. This was the most relaxed that Lorelai felt in a long time. There it was again, the loud talking. It was coming from right outside her windows.

"Do ya think she's in there with him," Babette said in her gruff voice.

"I don't know," replied Patty. "He's been coming by every day to get clothes and things for Lorelai."

"Yeah but his truck's still here," Babette said. "And last night, in the middle of the night I coulda sworn I heard a scream coming from up there. It scared the crap outa me and Morey. He jumped outa bed and nearly knocked himself out on the door frame tryin' to check it out. We didn't hear anything after that and didn't see any lights so we went back to bed."

"If Lorelai is home, we should probably let her sleep. I'm sure she'll tell us how Rory is when she's ready," Patty said.

"Lorelai Sugar! You up there?" Babette yelled at the top of her lungs.

Luke was now awake and flew out of bed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. He ran to the window, threw open the sash and yelled down to the two women. "Hey you two! They can hear you all the way in Litchfield for cryin' out loud! I told you, Lorelai needs some time to deal with all of this so stop bothering her on the first chance she's had to rest in a week."

"So she IS home!" Babette called up excitedly.

"Yes, she is, but she'll talk when she's ready." Luke called down. Lorelai had put on her robe and now poked her head out of the window as well.

"Morning Babette. Patty. I'm sorry I haven't been around much but I've been with Rory all week, " Lorelai called down.

"How is Rory doing Honey? We're all so worried about her." Patty said as she lit a cigarette.

"She's hanging in there. She's still in a coma but her brain swelling is going down and her wounds are healing. It's still wait and see," Lorelai said, trying to sound lighter than she felt.

"Look, doll, you give that angel our love," Babette said. "You hang in there too sugar. If you need anything, let us know. We're here for ya."

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me to know I've got such supportive friends." Lorelai said getting misty eyed.

"Ok honey, we won't bother you any more," Patty said linking arms with Babette. "Let's go Babette. I hear Eastside Tilly's got some scoop on the Morriseys and that mystery garden of theirs."

"Yeah! I hear they ain't growin' oregano!" Babette said. The two women burst out laughing and walked away. "Did ya see that Patty. Looks like Lorelai and Luke are back together again. If THAT ain't news, I don't know what is!"

Luke closed the window and turned to see Lorelai standing next to the bed naked, with her robe in her hand. She dropped the robe on the floor and climbed back into bed. Luke had to admit she looked much better than she did last night. Despite the nightmare, Lorelai managed to get a good night sleep and didn't look so tired. Luke gazed at her. With her dark curls hanging loose around her bare shoulders, she looked so beautiful yet vulnerable. She motioned for him to join her.

"I need you Luke," she said softly. "This week has been such a nightmare. I just want to be loved and held. I want to feel normal again. Please…. It's been so long since we've been together."

Luke looked into her large, glistening blue eyes and melted. He loved Lorelai more than he could put into words. He wanted to do anything to take away the pain she was in. He hated to see her cry with so much guilt over what was an accident. He stood there lost in thought and, when he looked over at Lorelai, he could see she had lowered her head and a tear ran down her cheek. That did it. He stripped of his t-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed with Lorelai.

Luke took her in his arms and began kissing the tears from her cheeks. Their mouths found each other and their passion ignited as they explored each other's bodies like it was their first time. Luke was so tender, so nurturing, that Lorelai was moved deeply. She'd made love with him before but this time it was different. This was more than sex. It was the most loving feeling she had ever experienced. Not even sex with Christopher had made her feel this way. As they climaxed together, Lorelai cried out and began to sob.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Luke pulled away confused. He rolled off her and lay on his back. He didn't think he was THAT bad of a lover.

"You didn't hurt me," Lorelai sobbed. "It's just that…I've never felt so loved before. I can't help it. I'm crying cause for once I feel happy. I didn't think we would ever get back together after I broke up with you and slept with Christopher. I thought you'd never forgive me. And now… you've done so much for me since Rory's accident."

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore. I thought I could just turn it off when you left me for him but I couldn't. It hurt, a lot, but I missed your friendship as well as your love." Luke held Lorelai in his arms as he continued. "I was wrong to not include you in my life with April. Hell, I was still trying to adjust to having a daughter I didn't know about. I was scared too. I didn't want to screw things up and that's exactly what I did. I just want you to know that I'm here for you Lorelai. We're gonna help Rory together. She's gonna pull through this."

Lorelai sniffled and looked up at Luke with her tear stained face. "I love you too Luke. I'm so glad I won't have to do this alone cause I'd never be able to handle it," Lorelai said full of emotion. They held each other close and stayed in bed, enjoying a few last moments of tranquility. Lorelai didn't want that peaceful moment to end but she knew she needed to get back to the hospital to be with Rory.

After a while, they got out of bed and showered. Lorelai was blow drying her hair when she noticed Luke putting on fresh clothes. "I thought I got rid of all your things."

"Yeah, I figured as much so I brought over a bag with some changes of clothes the other day, just in case," Luke said as he buttoned his shirt.

Luke looked over at Lorelai. She was dressed in a simple sundress with a flower print. She was putting in earrings, the ones Liz made, that he gave her. Luke remembered something and darted out of the bathroom. He came back and stood behind Lorelai. She could see he had something in his hands. He kissed her cheek and brought his hands around in front of her. He held a beautiful necklace that his sister had made for him to give Lorelai. He put the necklace on as Lorelai lifted her hair so he could clasp it in the back.

"It's beautiful," she said smiling. "It matches my earrings!"

"Liz made it and wanted me to give it to you," Luke said, wrapping his arms around Lorelai. "I've been holding on to it, hoping I'd have the chance. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Lorelai turned to face Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him tenderly and smiled.

Luke couldn't take his eyes off her. Lorelai looked radiant, better than he'd seen her look in a long time. She had applied makeup and her hair hung in soft, loose curls over her bare shoulders. The puffiness under her eyes had lessened and she looked refreshed from a decent sleep. The necklace and earrings matched perfectly with her dress. Lorelai walked into her bedroom, slipped on a pair of sandals, and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go," she announced. "I'm starving. I need food before we head to the hospital. I'm sick of gross cafeteria food."

"You know, I could cook for you here," Luke said. "I bought food so your refrigerator isn't bare. And I threw out those furry containers you had stored in there."

"I thought we could go to Luke's," Lorelai replied matter of factly.

"We're not going to do this bit again are we? I AM Luke," He said. Lorelai was about to comment when he interrupted her. "I know. I know. You want the whole Luke's experience, not just the food. I just figured that with everything going on, you might not want the attention."

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah well, they're gonna ask a million questions anyway so I might as well update everyone, thank them for the cards and flowers and get it over with."

"Alright," Luke said. "But if it gets to be too much, you let me know. I don't want anyone upsetting you. You're stressed enough as it is. Let's go."

The bell above the door rang as Luke and Lorelai entered the diner. Luke was off that day and he had to fight the urge to go behind the counter and take orders. As they entered, all conversation stopped. They looked around for an open table.

"I think we've officially entered the Twilight Zone," Lorelai whispered to Luke. Before either of them could move, they were surrounded by their friends. Everyone wanted to know about Rory. Lorelai sat down at a nearby table while Luke was getting frustrated.

"I told you to back off and give Lorelai time! This has been really hard on her," he snapped at the over eager townies.

Lane had been sitting at a table in the corner with the twins in their stroller. She rushed over to Lorelai and hugged her before sitting down at their table.

"I wanted to go see her," Lane said, "but I was afraid they wouldn't let me cause I'm not family. Then I thought that, if she's as bad as Luke said, it would be too hard and I'd just freak if I saw her like that." Lane was fighting back tears.

"Aw honey, as far as I'm concerned, you ARE family," Lorelai said, trying to console her daughter's best friend. "I won't lie. It's been hard. Rory is struggling but she'd be so happy to know her friends are all supporting her." Now it was Lorelai's turn to fight back tears.

"Even my mother has been praying for Rory at church every day," Lane said. "Her whole bible study group has been praying non stop. Mrs. Kim may over do it at times, but she knows how much Rory means to me and I think this is her way of showing me her support."

"Thank her for me," Lorelai said softly." And tell her I really appreciate the prayers."

Zack came over, bringing the coffee pot and filled a cup for Lorelai. He looked at Lane. "Hey Babe, the boys are awake. Kwan needs a diaper change and Steve just barfed on himself. I'd clean them up but I'm kinda working so…"

"Right! I'll be right back," Lane said as she went over to take care of her babies.

Lorelai and Luke gave Zack their orders. "Dude, It's totally ok if you need me to work extra shifts," Zack said to Luke. "I mean, I know you're helping Lorelai out with Rory and all and if one of the twins were in the hospital I'd want to be there all the time… Any way, I'll help you any way I can. Rory is totally cool and Lane's really trippin' over this. I mean, I'm not the prayin' type but I've been talkin' to the Man upstairs and askin' Him to make Rory ok again."

"You're a good man Zack," Luke said. "I really appreciate you working the extra shifts and you'll get paid overtime, don't worry."

Lorelai was overcome with emotion and could barely croak out a thank you as she wiped the tears from her eyes. It really touched her how the whole town was showing their support for her and Rory. She was trying so hard to stay in control: she didn't want her friends to see just how devastated she really was. When the food came, she ate while keeping the conversation light.

"Luke, before we head over to the hospital, I'd like to check in at the Dragonfly," Lorelai said as they finished their meal and prepared to leave. "I want to make sure that Michel hadn't traumatized any of the guests or caused any of the staff to quit. We have at least two people a week who try to quit but then I talk to them and get them to stay. I have to recite my Michel-is-a-hothead-so-ignore-him speech so much that I should probably put it on tape and make it part of the new staff orientation packet."

Luke parked the truck at the Dragonfly Inn and, before he could get the key out of the ignition, Lorelai took off sprinting for the entrance. "I'll meet you inside," she called over her shoulder. She noticed that Michel wasn't at the front desk so she headed back to the kitchen. As she entered, Sookie spotted her and almost took out the eye of her assistant with a sharp knife in her excitement.

"Lorelai! Oh my god! You're here!" Sookie lunged for her best friend to give her a hug.

"Whoa! Put down the knife honey before you hurt someone," Lorelai said. Sookie dropped the knife on the counter and grabbed her friend in a huge hug.

"Yeah I already sliced the back of Jonathan's jacket when the potato peeler flew out of my hands earlier," Sookie giggled. "I didn't think peelers were that sharp but apparently they are."

"Sookie sweetie, you are the reason our insurance is so high. You've got to be more careful. I don't want to have to visit YOU in the hospital too," Lorelai said, getting serious.

"I'm sorry. How's Rory?" Sookie put a hand on Lorelai's arm.

Lorelai filled her friend in on Rory's current condition. "And how are YOU doing," Sookie asked her with concern.

"I'm ok I guess."

"No you're not sweetie. You can't lie to me. I know you're not ok. I'm worried about you." Sookie gave Lorelai another hug. "Sweetie, you know I'm here for you. Don't worry about anything. Paul Anka is doing good. The kids love him. He can stay with us as long as you need. Luke told me that you're having a real hard time. I'm here for you ok."

Lorelai smiled weakly at her friend. She wondered if she'd ever feel ok again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Lorelai meets a very special person who will change her life and Emily Gilmore appears. Dun dun dun! Please note: the story will contain elements of metaphysics and spirituality. It will be very general and acceptable by all faiths. Please continue to read with an open mind and enjoy! As always, thanks to all my reviewers. New reviewers are always welcome so please read and review. Let the healing begin!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P.  
**

**Chapter 8: Maria**

Life went on as usual in the following weeks. Lorelai was adjusting to her new routine now. She went back to work part time at the Dragonfly and then went to the hospital to visit Rory. She would often do paperwork while keeping an eye on her unconscious daughter. Even though she had the support of her family and friends, Lorelai still felt a deep loneliness inside and her guilt continued to eat away at the pit of her stomach. Yet, she still kept a brave face on. The longer Rory remained in a coma, the more depressed Lorelai became and the more she hid her feelings.

Lorelai sat, watching the rise and fall of Rory's chest, as the respirator pumped air into her daughter's lungs. The rhythmic sound was comforting in an odd way. Rory was beginning to look more like her old self. The brain swelling was gone, the shunt now removed from her head. Rory had undergone surgery to have bone, taken from her hip, grafted over a mesh patch covering the section of brain where the skull was removed to accommodate Rory's swollen brain. In time, new bone would grow and fill in the hole. Rory managed to survive the past six weeks without having a stroke or any other serious complications.

As Lorelai gently ran a finger along Rory's cheek, she looked for any sign of reaction from her daughter, a twitch or a sign of a smile, anything to let her know that her beloved Rory was in there somewhere. The swelling and bruising were gone and, despite a bandage covering her fuzz covered head, Rory looked like her old self, only suspended in a deep sleep. She leaned over and tenderly kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear, remembering one of Rory's favorite childhood stories. "Rory honey, I know you like to sleep in on the week ends but this is ridiculous," Lorelai joked. "You've had enough beauty sleep to last a life time." Rory continued to lie motionless as Lorelai sighed.

The door to the room opened, startling Lorelai. She was expecting her parents or Christopher. Chris kept his word and was a regular visitor. Sometimes they would talk, Lorelai telling him stories of Rory's childhood, other times they just sat quietly, both understanding each other's unspoken pain. Lorelai looked up as a woman she'd never seen before entered. She knew all the nursing staff by name and chatted with them as they checked Rory's vitals or changed her position to prevent bed sores. She knew them all, but this person was new to her.

"Hi," said the woman, stretching out her hand. "My name is Maria."

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mother," Lorelai said, shaking hands with the woman.

"I'm Rory's physical therapist. Dr. Harper feels that Rory should have her muscles exercised to prevent atrophy and to strengthen them. I will be working with Rory and teaching you how to do range of motion exercises so you can work with her yourself."

"You know, I don't do the whole exercise thing," Lorelai said with a smirk. "I'm allergic to it."

The woman beamed a brilliant smile at Lorelai and laughed. "Well then, you must have great genes because you look fabulous."

Though they had just met, Lorelai liked this woman. She had a friendly manner and an infectious laugh. Maria was dressed in blue scrubs with teddy bears on it. She had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that lit up when she smiled. She was slim and muscular in a well toned way. She was definitely someone accustomed to exercise.

"Are you flirting with me," Lorelai said smiling, "cause I'm taken."

Maria got the joke and laughed. "Ah! You have a sense of humor. It must come in handy for when you can't deal with things."

"Wh-what," Lorelai stammered, her eyes as big as saucers. _How does she know that! She doesn't even know me yet. _"I'm dealing with things just fine," she said, getting defensive.

"I know a great deal about you just from reading your body language. Like right now you're closing down. Your arms are crossed over your chest and you're looking away. I can see the pain in your eyes, behind your smile and jokes. This must be incredibly hard for you, seeing your only child like this every day."

Lorelai looked over at Maria, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You have no idea what I'm going through." She said, her voice breaking with emotion. She turned to look at Rory. She didn't want to lose control in front of this woman. If she lost control, she'd never regain it again. "You were going to show me some exercises for Rory," she said, changing the subject.

"You know she's here with us," Maria said standing next to Lorelai.

"Uh yeah, I know. I'm looking at her," Lorelai said rolling her eyes, the Gilmore sarcasm coming through.

Maria smiled. "I mean Rory is still here even if she can't tell us. She may be in a coma, but her soul is very much here in this room, listening to everything we say."

"Ok now you're starting to freak me out," Lorelai said.

"We are all energy beings," Maria began. "Every cell in our bodies contains that spark of life given to us by the Creator. Even our thoughts are pure energy, capable of manifesting our deepest desires or darkest fears. Just because Rory isn't conscious, doesn't mean she's not here. Before I show you some exercises, I want you to try something. I want you to place your hands just above Rory's body and close your eyes."

"Is this some kind of new age mumbo jumbo, cause I don't really believe in that stuff," Lorelai said, her arms still folded across her chest.

Maria just smiled at her. "Lorelai, do you mind if I ask you if you have any belief in God or a loving creator?"

Lorelai looked down at her feet. "I went to church services with my parents as a child but I've never really thought about it. I don't really pray or anything and I don't really follow any religious beliefs but yeah, I guess I believe."

Maria placed a hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "I'm not talking about religion. I'm talking about faith, a belief in something greater, an inner knowledge that guides us."

"What does this have to do with Rory's physical therapy," Lorelai inquired, "cause I don't see the connection."

"The body has the innate ability to heal itself, because it is designed to do so," Maria began. "Energy is that Divine Spark, if you will, that creates health in body, mind and spirit. When we learn to connect to that healing energy inside us, we can heal ourselves not only of our physical ailments, but of our emotional ones as well. I'd like you to feel the connection to your daughter, feel that, despite the fact that Rory is in a coma, she is still very present here with us."

Lorelai was still skeptical, but she did as Maria asked. She stood next to Rory and placed her hands just above Rory's body and closed her eyes. Maria told her to feel her daughter's presence and listen to the sounds of Rory's spirit trying to reach out.

"Now, do as I do," Maria instructed. "We are going to gently put Rory through some range of motion exercises. As you hold her hand and rotate her wrist and fingers and bend her arm, I want you to feel connected to her. Talk to her: she can hear you even if she can't respond yet."

Lorelai felt rather silly, but she followed Maria's gentle, fluid movements and found that it was actually quite soothing to perform these actions. She felt herself relaxing, getting into the flow of the motions as she spoke to Rory.

"Hey Babe, Mommy's here. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I want you to wake up, so I'll do whatever it takes. I miss you honey. I miss seeing you smile when I do something funny. I miss our movie nights, filled with junk food and laughter. I miss teasing you about the plethora of laundry you'd bring home from school to wash." Lorelai felt herself becoming emotional, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I miss giving you hugs when you've had a bad day and sharing in the wallowing just so you wouldn't be alone." Lorelai's voice cracked as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Most of all, I miss the sound of your voice and seeing your beautiful blue eyes looking at me. I love you so much honey. Please wake up. Please come back to me. I miss my best friend."

It was then that Lorelai felt it: a moment of peace and tranquility came over her. She could feel Rory there with her. She couldn't explain it if she tried, but she was there. Lorelai felt her whole body tremble and, as comforting as that moment was, Lorelai was suddenly filled with a wave of grief and pain. She could feel Rory with her but she couldn't bring her back to her.

Maria could sense the pain from Lorelai. "You've felt the connection now. Keep talking to Rory, have faith and she will heal."

Lorelai looked over at the woman whose face wore an expression of loving, kindness. "Why won't she wake up?"

"She will when she's ready," Maria said softly. "You've learned the first step toward healing today: You've learned to have hope and faith, to believe in something outside yourself, that we are all energy beings. Where that energy comes from is a matter of personal choice. I believe that it comes from the Source of Universal Love and is everywhere, in everything and everyone. When you have faith, hope and abundant love, you have the tools to create everything you want in life."

Lorelai stared at the woman in awe. She had never met anyone like Maria: her gentle, loving yet fun manner had touched Lorelai deeply. Maria embodied compassion and love. _If there is a God, then He sent Maria to me for a reason_._ Maybe this whole new age-y stuff isn't a crock after all._ _I'll take any help I can get right now cause I don't know how much longer I can stay strong. _Lorelai was lost in thought when the door to the room opened again. This time Emily Gilmore entered.

"Lorelai!" Emily said, surprised to see her daughter there. "I thought you were working today."

"I left early and brought some paperwork with me so I could do it here."

Emily noticed the new hospital worker standing next to Lorelai. "Lorelai, aren't you going to introduce me to this stranger. I thought I taught you better manners than that."

"I'm sorry, Mom this is Maria, Rory's physical therapist. Maria, this is my mother, Emily Gilmore." The two women shook hands as Lorelai looked down at the floor.

"Why does my granddaughter need a physical therapist?" Emily inquired of the woman. "She's in a coma. It's not as if she can do exercises. It just seems absurd and a waste of time if you ask me."

Maria was about to answer when a very irritated Lorelai cut her off. "Mom! You don't have to be rude! Maria is here because Dr. Harper wants Rory to have her muscles moved so she doesn't get stiff or something like that"

"It's to prevent Rory's muscles from becoming atrophied. They're range of motion exercises. I was showing Lorelai how to do some of the exercises so she could do them when I'm not here. I could show you as well," Maria explained.

Emily didn't hear what Maria said. She was glaring at her daughter. "Why do you insist on attacking me in front of strangers Lorelai? I was only voicing my opinion. You've been impossible lately and I'm really getting tired of being on the receiving end of your snide remarks. Contrary to popular belief, I am NOT the cause of every trauma you've ever had in life, nor will I accept the blame."

"Mother you always put me down and treat me like a child…" Lorelai began.

"That's because you ACT like a child! And you treat me with less respect than you give that dog of yours! I don't understand you Lorelai. I'm trying to support you here and you do everything in your power to turn me away. I am not perfect but I'm doing the best I can. I love Rory as much as you do, and seeing her like this hurts me too, but you don't see that do you? You think my only function in life is to destroy everything good in your life."

Lorelai began pacing the floor. "Mom, how many times do I have to try and make peace with you! You still won't forgive me for taking Rory and leaving you and Dad when I was seventeen! You continue to treat me like a child and you don't respect me, or the choices I've made in my life! I've tried to reach out to you, but you push me away." Lorelai fought back the urge to cry with every fiber of her being. "Can't you see I'm dying inside Mom? Every day I come here and sit with Rory. I'm trying so hard to be strong for her but this is killing me!"

"Not everything is about you Lorelai," Emily said through pursed lips. Lorelai shook her head and headed outside. "Where do you think you're going," Emily called after her daughter. "We're not done talking yet!" Lorelai walked briskly down the hall, wiping the tears from her cheeks. The peaceful, loving moment she had only minutes ago, was now lost as her pain and darkness returned.

Maria had witnessed the scene between the mother and daughter and gently placed a hand on Emily's arm. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Emily looked at the woman and was met with an expression of concern. Maria seemed a very calm, gentle person, especially in light of the embarrassing scene she had just witnessed. Emily sighed. She wished Richard were here. He finally decided to go on a business trip out of town this week, since Rory had showed no change. She followed Maria down to the courtyard to sit and talk.

A loud alarm sounded in Rory Gilmore's room. Several nurses ran in to find Rory gagging on the respirator tube that had been in her throat for the past six weeks. Rory was breathing on her own. As Dr. Harper was paged, the tube was removed to allow Rory to breathe without obstruction. She coughed and gagged and then opened her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**I loved writing this chapter. It's both beautiful and devastating. Things come to a head for Lorelai and a major breakthrough occurs. It's probably my favorite chapter. I hope you enjoy it and remember this story is about the healing power of love. Even in moments of devastating pain, there are opportunities for change and growth. Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers! Please keep those reviews coming. They make me write faster. New reviewers always welcome. : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P. **

**Chapter 9: Staying in the moment**

Lorelai Gilmore headed out of the hospital to sit in her car. She wanted a few moments alone. She was trembling and had chest pains, a common feeling lately. She wanted to scream and once inside her jeep, she did. It didn't make her feel better. She was having difficulty breathing: Dr. Harper said it was panic attacks brought on by stress. It still felt like she was having a heart attack. She felt queasy and light headed. Lorelai sat, replaying the scene with her mother in her head, when a sudden rap on her windshield startled her.

She screamed and turned to see Luke standing next to her car. She motioned for him to come around to the passenger side and unlocked the door. He got in and turned to greet her with a kiss. When he saw the tears running down her cheeks, he became concerned.

"What's wrong? Is it Rory?" Luke gathered Lorelai in his arms and held her while she composed herself. The longer Rory remained in a coma, the sicker Lorelai became. She still had nightmares and didn't sleep well. She wasn't eating much, just drinking gallons of coffee to keep her going. Her bubbly, talkative personality was replaced with a quiet, shut down one. She put on a brave face every day around people, while inside she was crumbling, falling apart piece by piece. Luke had moved in with Lorelai because she couldn't be alone. The only way she got any sleep was with Luke beside her to comfort her when she had another nightmare.

"Two words: Emily Gilmore!" Lorelai recounted the scene in Rory's room to Luke. For a second, she thought she saw steam coming out of his ears as his face turned bright red.

"That's it! I've had it! Where is she? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. I'm sick and tired of her treating you like crap and you falling apart because of it!" Before Lorelai could say anything, Luke got out of the jeep and headed back into the hospital, cursing under his breath. Lorelai exited her car and started after Luke when her cell phone rang.

"Lorelai, this is Dr. Harper. One of the nurses said you were here at the hospital…"

"I am. What's wrong?"

"It's Rory. She's awake."

"Oh my god! I'm on my way." Lorelai rushed back into the hospital entrance and headed for the elevators.

Emily Gilmore sat on a bench in the courtyard of the hospital with Maria, Rory's Physical Therapist. She felt embarrassed that the woman had overheard her argument with her daughter. Maria didn't seem to judge her like Lorelai so often did. She sat and listened as Emily told her about the tumultuous relationship she had with her only child. Emily normally didn't confide in strangers, much less tell them about her deepest pain, but Maria was so easy to talk to and had a calm, patient demeanor.

When Emily finished, Maria sat quietly for a moment, reflecting on Emily's words. "Emily, do you love your daughter?"

"Of course I do! What kind of thing is that to say?" Emily became defensive.

"If you love Lorelai, as you say you do, then why do you continue to punish her for some thing that happened over twenty two years ago?" Emily couldn't answer that. Maria continued, "What happened then is in the past. If you keep focusing on the past then you can't move forward. I hear how angry you are about your daughter getting pregnant at sixteen and then taking the baby and running away. I also hear the pain, because anger is a coping mechanism we use in order to not feel the pain."

"Her father and I gave her everything! We put Lorelai in the best schools, exposed her to the finest society has to offer, and how does she repay us? She turns her back on all that we gave her to go work as a common maid and live in a potting shed! My daughter was the brightest in her class and we had great things planned for her. She threw it all away by first causing a scandal with getting pregnant, then running from the privileged life we gave her as fast as she could. She took my only grandchild away from me and I didn't get to watch her grow up. Lorelai was a stubborn child and still is."

Maria watched as Emily's stern countenance softened. She could see the deep pain this mother carried for so long, buried deep inside a cold heart. Maria gently laid a hand on top of Emily's hands, which she was wringing on her lap.

"Emily, you are spending so much energy into holding resentments, that you've lost the ability to just love your daughter. Anger and resentments can grow like a cancer, eating away at us from the inside out until we become sick physically. The only way to heal that anger is with love and forgiveness."

"I don't know how," Emily said softly, as a deep pain spread from her gut to her chest. "I'm afraid." Tears began to well up in the elder Gilmore's eyes. She really did love Lorelai. "I'm afraid that, if I try to show her how much I love her, she'll reject me like every other time."

"The key to letting go of the past is to stay in the moment," Maria said, putting an arm around Emily's shoulder. "Whenever you feel judgments about the past, come back to the present and focus on what is happening right now. Look around you Emily. What do you see?"

"I see people sitting and talking," Emily replied, not following where this was going.

"When you are in the moment, you notice everything around you. Don't think, just look. Tell me what you see."

Emily sat for a few moments until her thoughts stopped racing and suddenly things became clearer. A calm sensation came over her as she looked around and saw, for the first time, her surroundings.

"I see a man in the corner talking on a cell phone. Groups of people are talking to each other. That woman has a trench coat on even though it's hot." Emily looked around some more.

"Look closely at everything," Maria said softly. "Look and FEEL. Take notice with all your senses."

"I see a hummingbird flitting from flower to flower. I can smell the roses growing in the sunny area. A small boy is blowing a bubble with his gum, as his mother talks with a doctor. I smell coffee." Emily started to feel very relaxed while doing this exercise for Maria.

"When you are in the moment, everything becomes clear and calm. When you start to feel angry, I want you to bring yourself back into the present moment. Lorelai needs you now and the only way you are going to connect with her is to stay out of the past," Maria explained. "You love your daughter, but she needs to hear you say it. She needs to know you care. If you can stay in the present, you can give her what she needs. I don't think she'll reject you, if you just speak from your heart. Let go of the past and embrace this moment."

Tears ran down Emily Gilmore's face as she was filled with hope for the first time. She had a place to start with Lorelai and she wanted to be there for her daughter. She embraced Maria and thanked her for listening with such kindness and compassion. She was about to go find Lorelai when Luke came storming over to where they were sitting.

"I've had it!" Luke was in full rant mode. "I am sick and tired of you treating Lorelai like crap! I've listened to it for years and kept my mouth shut, but no more! I found her just now crying in her car. She's so fragile that I'm scared that she'll try to hurt herself or something. She doesn't eat or sleep. She has nightmares every night. Your daughter is falling apart and you're gonna make sure she's got a nice designer straight jacket waiting for her when she finally loses it!"

"I didn't know it was that bad," Emily said quietly_. Stay in the moment. _

"Lorelai needs you, although WHY I don't know, so get a grip and be the mother she needs you to be," Luke continued. "And you can't get rid of me this time! I love Lorelai and I'm not leaving her side, so you'd better get used to having me around. I may not be rich but money isn't everything." Luke was about to go into a new rant, when his cell phone rang.

"Lorelai! What's wrong! Calm down, I can't understand you. She's what?! I'm on my way." Luke hung up. "Rory's awake. Dr. Harper called Lorelai. She's on her way up to see her."

Lorelai rushed into Rory's room, as a team of nurses and Dr. Harper surrounded her daughter. Rory was coughing as the respirator tube was removed. Dr. Harper checked her vitals and listened to her lungs. Lorelai waited while Dr. Harper finished his assessment and then she moved to her daughter's side.

Lorelai was shaking as she gazed into her daughter's blue eyes for the first time in six weeks. Rory looked around at all the faces, her eyes wide with fear, as if seeing the world for the first time. Lorelai covered Rory's face with kisses, her tears dropping onto Rory's cheeks.

"Rory, honey, it's Mom. I'm here baby," Lorelai choked out , full of emotion. "I know you must be pretty scared right now, but everything's going to be ok." Lorelai cupped her daughter's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. The young woman showed no signs of recognizing her mother. Lorelai felt the familiar panic rising in her chest again as she turned to Dr. Harper.

"What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she know me?"

Dr. Harper sighed and explained the results of his assessment. "Lorelai, your daughter had major trauma to her head and brain. There was the possibility of serious brain injury but we wouldn't know the extent until she woke from the coma. I've performed a number of tests and Rory does show signs of significant brain injury. She doesn't show recognition of familiar objects or people, she has tracking problems with her eyes, she doesn't show comprehension of basic requests made of her."

Lorelai stood there in the room, pacing like a caged animal. The panic overwhelming her, as her greatest fears became a reality. "But she can recover from this right? She can improve right? Tell me that my daughter will one day recognize me!" Lorelai was now becoming hysterical. "Please, tell me that Rory won't be a vegetable for the rest of her life! PLEASE!"

"There is a chance that Rory's brain may develop new neural pathways to the non injured areas of her brain, but we just don't know what her functioning level will be. Right now she's functioning on an infantile level of development. Now that Rory is awake, we can see how time and speech, occupational and physical therapies will help her gain the skills she once had. I won't lie to you Lorelai: you need to be prepared for the likelihood that Rory will be disabled for the rest of her life, having to rely on you to care for her. I wish I had better news for you at this time Lorelai, I'm sorry." Dr. Harper waited for Lorelai's response or questions but she just stood trembling in shock.

Lorelai stood there as Dr. Harper told her that her daughter would never be the same again. She kept her eyes on Rory, searching for any signs that she was in there somewhere. Rory just looked around like a frightened toddler in a strange environment. _She doesn't know me! She's like s baby! No more dreams of becoming a journalist. No talking to her about everything. No laughing at Kirk's antics. No finding her books all over the house. No coffee at Luke's. Oh my god! My baby's gone! Rory! _

Luke and Emily were walking briskly down the hall to Rory's room. Emily had managed to get Richard on the phone to tell him the news. He was driving to Hartford, having ended his business trip early. He would drive straight to St. Joseph's Hospital to see Rory. A sudden scream startled them. It was coming from Rory's room. They ran down to the room and, as they entered, caught sight of a disturbing event.

There was Lorelai, toppling and throwing anything within her reach as she screamed. Two orderlies rushed in and tried to subdue the distraught mother but she flailed and kicked and punched them. They ended up pinning Lorelai against a wall.

"Nooooooooooo! Not my baby! Not Rory! Pleeeaassee! Oh God no!" Lorelai screamed as the two orderlies restrained her and a nurse gave her an injection of a sedative. When Lorelai spotted her mother standing in the doorway in shock, she fought the restraints even harder. "I want my mom! Let me go!"

Emily rushed over to her daughter. "Let go of her," she yelled to the two orderlies. "Let go of my daughter! You're hurting her! This treatment is barbaric! She is not a criminal! She's upset!"

Luke was about to pull the two men off Lorelai when they let go. Lorelai crumpled into her mother's arms, exhausted from the combination of her breakdown plus the sedative. Dr. Harper filled Luke and Emily in on Rory's prognosis. It was then that Emily understood her daughter's complete breakdown. She sat in a chair, pulling Lorelai onto her lap. Lorelai clung to her mother, burying her face into Emily's shoulder crying hysterically.

_Stay in the moment_. Emily thought as she rubbed her daughter's back and kissed her tear stained cheek. "Shhh. Mommy's here," she whispered softly to her only child. Lorelai hadn't heard those comforting words from her mother since she was a tiny child. Hearing them now only made her cry harder. Maria's words echoed in Emily's head. _She needs to know you care. Just stay in the moment. _ The past was over, and all that mattered to Emily was that she gave her daughter the love and support she needs.

"I'm so sorry for letting my pride destroy our relationship," Emily began as she held Lorelai in her arms. "I'm sorry for not telling you how proud I am of the woman you've become. You've made a good life for yourself without the money that was your birthright. You raised that beautiful child into a wonderful young woman. I'm sorry I was jealous of the relationship you and Rory shared. I wanted that for us. I was angry and couldn't let go of the past. But mostly, I was angry with myself, for not being the mother you needed. I failed you Lorelai and I'm sorry." Emily broke down sobbing. "Can you ever forgive me? My biggest regret is not telling you how much I love you, my angel."

Lorelai could only nod her head in reply: she continued to weep with a broken heart over the loss of the daughter she knew and loved. Her Rory was alive but would never be the same and Lorelai had never felt a deeper heartbreak. The sedative started to take effect and she became very drowsy. Her crying had calmed down to soft sobbing, as she continued to cling to her mother.

Luke stood across the room, wiping tears from his cheeks. He was embarrassed for crying, something he didn't do in front of people, but he was so moved by the scene playing out before him. He didn't think Emily would ever come around and be there for her daughter, yet here she was, not only apologizing for the past, but finally giving her the love she so desperately needed.

"Mom, I want to go home," Lorelai sobbed hoarsely, into her mother's neck.

"You can't drive Lorelai," Emily said softly to her daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "Will you come home with me? It would be closer." Emily was still afraid that Lorelai would turn her down, preferring to go to her own house in Stars Hollow.

Lorelai nodded and clung tighter to her mother. She tried to stand up to walk but was so sedated that she felt dizzy, the room spinning around her. Luke scooped her up in his arms and carried her. Lorelai said goodnight to Rory, giving her a kiss on the cheek before Luke carried her out to the parking lot. As they walked out of the room, Rory Gilmore looked after them and began to cry.

Luke followed Emily in Lorelai's jeep to the Gilmore home. Emily and Richard would take care of their daughter tonight, something they hadn't done in over twenty two years. Luke would stay with Lorelai until Richard got home, then he would get a ride from him back to the hospital to retrieve his truck. He couldn't stay with Lorelai any way since he was opening the diner in the morning.

Luke carried the sleeping Lorelai upstairs to her old bedroom. Emily quickly turned down the bed as Luke laid Lorelai down. Emily removed Lorelai's shoes and clothes and dressed her in a pair of pajamas that Rory had left at the house when she stayed there. Lorelai could barely keep her eyes open long enough to change. Emily then tucked her daughter under the covers and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Mommy," Lorelai said softly. "I love you too angel," Emily whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Thank you for everything, Luke. And that includes yelling at me in the courtyard. You're right, Lorelai needs me, and I'm going to be here for her," Emily said to Luke, who was standing in the doorway. "I promise not to come between you and Lorelai ever again. You've been there for her through all of this. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if my daughter loves you and you love her then you both deserve to be happy together."

"I do love her," Luke said, "and you're welcome." Luke knew this was only the beginning and Lorelai was going to need all the love and support she could get.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is, finally. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy the beautiful Gilmore family bonding. Don't worry, Luke will be back soon and so will Rory. I just wanted to focus on the healing of our favorite disfunctional family. Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I love them. New reviewers always welcome: ) So please push the pretty purple button on the bottom of the page and make this old Mommy happy. : )**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing except the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P. Now on with the story!  
**

**Chapter 10: A family united**

Emily sat on her bed and sighed. Richard had come home and checked on Lorelai before taking Luke back up to the hospital. She barely had a chance to speak to him herself. Now she waited for his return. She rubbed her hands up and down the sleeves of her silk pajamas, trying to find some comfort. She listened through the partially open door in case Lorelai called for her. It was quiet now, the only sounds being the ticking of her bedroom clock and her own sighs. She got up and went back to check on her daughter.

Emily crept softly into Lorelai's old room and stood next to the bed. Lorelai was lying on her side, clutching a pillow to her chest, her face still stained with tears. Emily leaned over and brushed a strand of hair away from Lorelai's cheek. She kissed her softly, tasting the salty residue of her daughter's tears. Lorelai's face, once contorted in agony, was now serene in her narco somnambulistic state. Emily watched her daughter sleep while she tucked the blanket around Lorelai.

Emily stood there, in the dark, noting how frail and broken her only child looked. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered all the anger and pain between them over the years. She wanted it to stop. She was tired of fighting. None of it mattered any more. What mattered was that she would support Lorelai and help her through this. A sudden hug from behind brought her out of her reverie, as Richard wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Luke told me what happened at the hospital tonight," he whispered in her ear. "He was stunned at how you comforted our daughter. He said you really stepped up to the plate, to quote the correct baseball vernacular, and it moved him. I only wish I had been there for both of you."

"Oh Richard, you should've seen her," Emily whispered. "I've never seen Lorelai so terrified, so distraught. They had to sedate her. They gave her a shot and she crumpled into my arms like an animal that's been brought down by a tranquilizer gun." She turned to face her husband and began to cry.

"Let's go back to our room so Lorelai can sleep," Richard said softly as he escorted his wife out into the hall. Once inside their bedroom, Emily broke down sobbing in Richard's arms.

"Our Rory is awake but she's gone," Emily sobbed. "She's like an infant now. All our hopes and dreams for her…she didn't even recognize us…" Emily couldn't continue as the pain she'd suppressed for so long engulfed her, threatening to drown her. She clung to her husband like a life preserver out on the stormy sea of her broken heart. Richard gently swayed back and forth as he held his wife, his own silent tears soaking into the strands of his wife's auburn hair against his cheek.

"Emily, we can't give up hope. Whatever the cost, we'll help Rory recover from this. We'll help her remember," Richard said full of emotion, as he rubbed Emily's back.

Richard and Emily settled in bed to try and get some sleep. "Richard?"

"Hmm," he mumbled, half asleep. Emily snuggled closer into him, running her hand along the softness of his pajama top.

"Our daughter is home," she said softly. "Our Lorelai has come home, and she needs us."

Richard smiled. "Indeed she has." He kissed her tenderly, his moustache tickling her lip. "Now get some sleep my dear, or you'll be too exhausted to take care of her."

The Gilmore home was quiet in the wee hours of the morning. The huge house, with its elaborate furnishings, loomed like a silent sentinel. With all the wealth the Gilmore's had, this house hadn't felt like a home in over two decades and no amount of objects Emily bought could make it feel like home. A shriek, cutting through the stillness, changed all that.

Both Emily and Richard bolted out of bed and into the room where their daughter had been sleeping only moments earlier. They found Lorelai sitting up in bed, shaking and gasping for air after yet another nightmare. Her eyes were wide and glazed over from the effect of the sedative. She was confused and, upon seeing her parents rush into the room, burst into tears. Emily and Richard climbed into the bed on either side of their daughter and the family held each other in a tight embrace.

"Shh angel, we're here," Emily said softly, as she kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "Everything's going to be ok."

"Daddy's here too sweetheart," Richard said, his voice breaking. Lorelai would always be his little girl and that fact was never more evident than it was now. He was so proud of the strong, confident woman she had become and seeing her so distraught broke his heart more than her leaving home as a rebellious teenager did so many years ago. He kissed Lorelai's wet cheek.

"I know I haven't told you enough, but I love you sweetheart and I promise your mother and I will do everything we can to see that Rory gets the best care possible."

Lorelai was so overcome with emotion at her parents' expressions of love that she couldn't speak. She just held onto them for dear life, sobbing for all the years she lost with them because of her pride and stubbornness. She was just as much to blame for the family problems. She'd kept Rory away from them during her childhood except for holiday dinners. She now felt so ashamed for being so stubborn, especially in light of their offer to get Rory the help she needs, no matter the cost. All her life, Lorelai felt stifled by her wealthy, privileged upbringing, when all she wanted was to have her parents love her and forgive her for the mistakes she made. Not that having Rory was a mistake: Rory was the best thing that ever happened to her and Lorelai loved her daughter more than she could ever put into words.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," Lorelai croaked, when her voice would allow her the words. "I keep having nightmares. I keep seeing Rory on the gurney in the emergency room, covered in blood and she sits up and yells at me that it's my fault!" Lorelai couldn't continue, as her body was wracked with sobs once again.

"It's not your fault Lorelai," Emily said, trying to console her daughter. She thought for a moment, but decided not to bring up counseling with Lorelai. She just got her daughter to trust her enough to open up and she didn't want to put her on the defense again. As much as Emily felt seeing a psychologist was a social stigma, she knew Lorelai needed help to deal with her trauma. No, now was not the time to get into an argument with her fragile daughter. She would bring it up when the time was right.

"Mom, please stay with me," Lorelai said sleepily. "I don't want to be alone. Luke moved in with me because I couldn't sleep by myself. He comforts me every time I have a nightmare and he's not here now. Please Mommy. Don't leave me." Lorelai added a pout for good measure.

"All right," Emily replied, sliding under the covers and gathering her daughter close to her. "Richard, can you survive the night without me?" A small smile played on her lips.

"I guess I'll manage my dear," Richard said, getting up. "At least you won't be far away. Goodnight sweetheart," he said, kissing Lorelai as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Goodnight Daddy," Lorelai said with a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you too," Richard said softly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Goodnight Emily. I'm taking tomorrow off, so I won't be getting up for work. We could all use some extra sleep." He leaned down to embrace his wife and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Richard," Emily said, " and thank you for taking time off to be with your family. I love you more every day."

Lorelai felt the heaviness of the sedative taking hold of her once again, pulling her down into an exhausted slumber. She snuggled up to her mother and draped her arm over her. She could smell the faint odor of the perfume her mother wore. She yawned, feeling comforted by her mother's presence, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Emily gently brushed her daughter's hair from her face as Lorelai slept. This time she'd be there for her, to give her the strength of her love. Lorelai had always been independent, self sufficient and stubborn. Emily hated to admit it, but her daughter was very much like her. Neither woman would give up the fight, or admit they were wrong. Accusations were spewed like tongues of fire from their lips, searing the other with angry welts of pain. Forgiveness was something Emily thought Lorelai should beg her for, when it was she who needed forgiveness, not only from her daughter, but also from herself. Forgiving herself would be the hardest thing Emily Gilmore ever did.

Lorelai opened her eyes. She was alone. The drapes were still pulled so she didn't know whether it was morning or not. She stretched out under the covers and yawned. Every muscle in her body hurt and she didn't feel rested at all. She tossed back the blankets, swung her legs off the side of the bed, and sat up. Her head felt muddled and heavy from the effects of the sedative. She looked down at her feet and noticed that a pair of slippers was neatly positioned on the floor next to the bed. Leave it to Emily to be so organized. She also noticed that she was wearing a pair of Rory's pajamas. Lorelai hugged herself, blinking back tears, remembering the events of yesterday. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Emily knocked on her daughter's door and, hearing no answer, entered with a tray and thermos. Lorelai wasn't in bed. She set the items on the dresser and turned to see Lorelai coming out of the bathroom, wobbling as if she was about to fall. Emily rushed over to support Lorelai and help her to the bed.

"Good morning angel," Emily said. "Or should I say, good afternoon! It's two o'clock. You slept a long time. We didn't want to wake you. I brought you some lunch."

"I'm not really hungry Mom," Lorelai muttered, climbing back into bed. All she wanted to do was wallow. "But thanks anyway."

"Lorelai, you need to eat. You're wasting away!" Emily sat on the side of the bed and rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

Lorelai felt numb. When she was sad, she used to wallow. Rory would set her up with all kinds of her favorite comfort foods and then snuggle up with her, comforting her. They would watch sad movies and cry and eventually, everything would be all right again. This was their thing. This was how they comforted each other. Rory couldn't do that any more. She wouldn't have her best friend to wallow with.

"I need to wallow Mom," Lorelai began, her voice breaking with emotion, as she explained the wallowing concept to her mother. "It hurts so much that we can't do that any more. Everything that made Rory 'Rory' is gone. I just want her back." Lorelai wiped the tears from her face and stared at the ceiling.

Emily smiled and went to retrieve the tray from the dresser. "I talked to Luke this morning," she said, "and he already explained your 'wallowing' concept and the preferred wallowing foods so…"

Lorelai bolted up in the bed, "You didn't!" Emily set the tray down on the bed and lifted the covers. Lorelai started to laugh as she saw macaroni and cheese, pizza, a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and an assortment of chips and candy. There was also a thermos of hot coffee from Luke's. Lorelai could recognize that wonderful aroma anywhere.

"If you want to watch sad movies, you'll have to come in my room where the dvd player is." Emily looked over at her daughter and watched her expression go from glee to tearful in mere seconds. _What did I do wrong? I thought this would help. Luke said it would. _"Lorelai, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you would eat if it were something you liked. I'll take it away if it's not to your liking." She started to remove the tray when Lorelai stopped her.

"That's not why I'm crying Mom," Lorelai sobbed. "I'm crying because you went to all that trouble to get my favorite comfort foods…it's just… I'm really touched. This has to be the nicest thing you've ever done, well next to trying to buy that house in Litchfield for Luke and me before we broke up. You DO care!" Lorelai wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tight.

"I'm trying. I really am." Emily's eyes filled with tears, as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I want to be here for you Lorelai, if you'll let me. Maria said to stay in the moment, that I can't change the past, but to live in the now. She's a very intelligent woman, Rory's Physical Therapist."

"When did you talk to Maria," Lorelai inquired, still holding onto her mother.

"Yesterday, after our fight," Emily replied. "She's a lovely woman, so sweet and kind. We talked for a while and she helped me finally decide to reach out to you. I was afraid you would reject me. She said I should just love you and make sure you knew it, that you needed to hear it."

"She's right," Lorelai said. "I did need to hear it. I DO need to hear it. Most of my life I felt like you didn't care and that you were ashamed of me for getting pregnant at sixteen. I wanted to be loved by you and Dad so much that it hurt. All we did was fight. I felt like I couldn't do anything right in your eyes. Yes, I was angry, but underneath I was hurting. I tried to tell you many times, but you wouldn't listen. It only made me feel worse."

"Apparently, you inherited your stubborn streak from me. I let my anger blind me. When I found the note you left when you took Rory and ran away, I was devastated," Emily began.

"Dad said you couldn't get out of bed for a month," Lorelai said, remembering that conversation when she thought her father had stood up for her to Straub, Christopher's father. She was moved, but it turned out that he was more concerned with keeping the Gilmore name untarnished and he put her in her place. Lorelai left her parents' house crushed, as usual.

"It was bad Lorelai," Emily continued. "I was so depressed that I had to fight the urge to commit suicide. I thought I'd failed you, that you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me or your father." Emily paused to regain control of her emotions. No one knew what she went through except Richard. "It hurt so much that I just wanted to feel nothing, so I became hard, stuffing my pain down deep. I let anger take control because it was easier to be angry than to have to deal with the pain of having my only child hate me."

Lorelai could see the torment etched in her mother's features. She had no idea that her mother was hurting inside as much as she was. All those years they spent fighting each other, when they both shared the same pain and shame. When Emily lowered her head and began to cry, Lorelai broke down as well, clinging to her mother and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Mom," she wept. "I don't want to fight any more. I need you and Dad. I feel like I'm falling apart inside. The night before the accident, Rory came home to study for her last finals. After she studied, we had movie night and watched a bunch of movies. I kept her up so late. She was tired and wanted to go to bed, but I kept begging her to watch another movie with me. Rory, being the sweetest kid in the world, gave in and let me have my way. I was so selfish Mom! Rory got into that accident because she was exhausted from lack of sleep. It's my fault! If I hadn't kept her up, she'd be here now, ready to conquer the world of journalism. Now she's a vegetable!"

Emily didn't know what to say. Nothing she could have said would have made a difference. Her daughter was suffering. She did the only thing she could: she held Lorelai in her arms, as her daughter wept rivers of tears. Emily's own tears mingled with her daughter's as Lorelai sobbed into her neck.

"I'm here angel girl," Emily cooed in Lorelai's ear. "We're going to get through this together, as a family. Rory's accident wasn't your fault. I know you don't believe that right now, but one day you will. We need to stay strong and help Rory any way we can."

Once Lorelai's tears had subsided, Emily noticed the tray of now cold food. She had the maid warm it up and Lorelai did eat. She was still exhausted from all her breakdowns and slept, cuddling up to her mother, in her old bedroom. Emily was glad they cleared the air of all the pain from the past. Now they could begin their relationship anew.

Richard entered the room while Lorelai napped. He had gone to visit Rory while Emily stayed with Lorelai. Rory was awake but still didn't recognize him. He informed Dr. Harper of Lorelai's condition and said she would be up to visit Rory tomorrow, when she felt better. He kissed Lorelai on the forehead, brushing some strands of hair from her face. Emily looked drained, but relieved, as she filled her husband in on what he missed in his absence.

"Emily, you never cease to amaze me," Richard said tenderly to his wife. "You really ARE willing to do anything for our girl, including having foods prepared for her that you wouldn't deem fit for animal consumption!"

"It's all part of the wallowing process," Emily said, with a small smile. "I just gave her (What did she call them?) 'comfort foods' so she would eat something. And yes, Luke was right, our daughter really does have an iron stomach!"

"I heard that!" Lorelai said, opening her eyes. She smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time in a long time. Her parents just looked at her and laughed. They realized that hope had come to the Gilmore house and that was a good place to start.


	11. Chapter 11

**All you Rory fans rejoice: ) A new chapter is up and it's a good one! To everyone who reads and reviews, many thanks. You guys rock! New reviewers are always welcome. Don't be shy. Let me know how you like my story. Chapter 11 marks a turning point in the story that will alter the tone of the story. It won't be as angsty and it will have more of that great Gilmore Girls humor that I love so much. I've made you all bawl enough. Now we'll have some tears of joy! With that I say... on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I create, All others belong to AS-P. **

**Chapter 11: Communication**

Lorelai's heels clicked audibly as she strode down the hall of the hospital to Rory's room. She felt somewhat embarrassed, after causing such a major ruckus the last time she was here. She hoped no one would remember her stress-induced insanity, when Rory awoke from her coma, only to be in an infantile state of awareness. Taking a few days to recover at her parents' house was the best thing she could have ever done. They talked and cried and for the first time, Lorelai truly felt that her parents cared.

Now she was making her grand entrance, trying to look more together than she felt. She was coming from work and hadn't bothered to change into something more comfortable. Well at least she could count on Luke to give her a nice foot massage when she arrived home, limping from wearing heels all day. He had to close the diner so he wouldn't be able to come for visiting hours tonight. Lorelai sighed as she prepared to enter her daughter's room for the first time since she woke up.

Rory was awake, staring at the TV, as if she were interested in the program that was on. Christopher was sitting beside her, holding her hand and looking concerned. When he spotted Lorelai entering the room he looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"I just got back from a business trip when I heard the news," Chris said, greeting Lorelai with a hug. "I also heard someone had a major meltdown and had to be sedated," he said with a small smirk

"Guilty as charged," Lorelai said, blushing slightly. She hated appearing so vulnerable and out of control. "I guess I'm the talk of the spinal cord injury unit now. Crazy mother goes off the deep end, attacking nurses and has to be taken down by a tranquilizer. It was very Young Frankenstein. You had to be there."

"Well, I guess we're all entitled to our Britney moments now and then," Chris said. "Are you ok? I called your house and left messages. I finally got a hold of Luke who said you were staying at the parents' house for a few days. I called and Emily said you were resting and not to be disturbed. So, did they have you in a straight jacket somewhere so they could treat you and avoid a scandal?"

"Actually it was good," Lorelai said. "No, it was great. I found out that my parents actually love me and we talked and apologized for the past and cried a lot. My mother wallowed with me!"

"As in the traditional Lorelai Gilmore junk food laden, sob fest you go into whenever you're upset?"

"She even had the cook make my favorite comfort foods," Lorelai recounted in amazement. "And she had tons of snacks and coffee from Luke's and sad DVDs, which she actually watched with me. It was the first time we genuinely connected ever. She even told me she loves me!" Lorelai was now smiling. "It was a real breakthrough."

"Wow," Christopher said, in true amazement. "I'm speechless. I never thought I'd see the day when you would reconcile with Emily and Richard. I'm really happy for you Lor. You deserve to feel supported by your parents. Rory's accident has been hard on us all, but we were all worried about you. In fact, this is the first time I've seen you looking rested and not gaunt."

Yeah, well it's not over yet," Lorelai said, gazing at Rory. "Rory may be awake but she's got a long way to go before she can come home. And even then, I wonder how I'm going to take care of her. She's like a baby all over again." Lorelai blinked back tears. It broke her heart to see her only child like this.

"Lor, I said I'd be here for you and Rory and I meant it," Chris said softly, placing his hand on Lorelai's arm. "I know things are going to be different. Rory's going to need special care and equipment in order for her to come home. I'll pay to have wheelchair ramps added to your house and any other modifications you need to make it easier. I don't care what it costs. Our Rory is going to have state of the art equipment."

Lorelai smiled weakly at Chris. She really appreciated his concern and could use the help as the modifications Rory would need were going to cost a great deal. She couldn't afford to have her house renovated again, this time to accommodate a wheelchair. She leaned over and kissed Rory on her cheek. Rory looked at her mother, her blue eyes alert. As Lorelai locked glances with her daughter, she could have sworn she saw something there. Rory had a twinkle in her eyes that Lorelai hadn't seen the last time she saw her.

"Chris look!" Lorelai cupped Rory's face in her hands. "I think she's in there." The two parents stared at their daughter, searching for a sign of recognition from her. Maybe it was wishful thinking, or maybe it was hope, but Lorelai could swear she saw something in Rory's eyes. She remembered Maria telling her to talk to her and she'll come back.

"Rory? Honey, it's Mommy. Dad's here too." Lorelai swallowed the tears that caught in her throat. "We know you're in there somewhere. We love you baby, and we're not giving up on you. Everyone is pulling for you kid. You are much beloved in Stars Hollow. You're going to get better and come home. Oh Rory, please see me. Please recognize me." Lorelai couldn't continue, as she fought to suppress her overwhelming emotions.

"Hey kiddo," Chris said, rubbing the half inch fuzz that covered Rory's head. "You need to come back to us. Your mom here has been going nuts without you. Let's face it: I really don't make a good shopping buddy. I have no clue as to what shoes go with what ensemble. While I may be able to consume almost as much coffee as she does, I'm just not you. Besides, you're so much better at mocking movies than I am."

Rory looked at her mother and, for the first time in over six weeks, smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. Lorelai promptly burst into tears and kissed Rory on the forehead. Rory smiled even broader and managed a small child like giggle.

"Oh my god Chris! She got the joke! She's coming back to us." Lorelai wiped the tears from her cheeks and grinned from ear to ear. She stroked Rory's cheek and decided to test her daughter to see if she really was remembering things. "Rory, honey, do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do! You're the woman who went through twenty six hours of labor and many cups of ice chips to give birth to me!" The voice came from behind Lorelai and startled her. She jumped and Rory laughed again. Maria had entered the room and come up behind Lorelai. "I hope you know what that means cause I don't."

Lorelai was speechless for a moment: she composed herself and took a deep breath. "How did you know that?"

Maria smiled warmly. "I have many gifts, which you aren't even aware of yet. I told you she was in there, and her spirit was still with us. As I walked into the room just now, I heard a voice in my head and felt compelled to repeat aloud what I heard."

"So you're one of those mind readers?" Christopher chimed in. "I never believed in that stuff, but what you just said was dead on. It even sounded like something Rory would say."

Maria came to Lorelai's side and looked down at Rory. Rory seemed to understand that this woman was somehow special. She locked eyes with Maria and smiled. "Remember, Lorelai, how I told you about energy." Maria began. "We are all energy beings, created from the spark of Devine Light. Thoughts are energy as well. I just happen to be able to pick up on this subtle energy frequency. I hear words in my head and know things. I guess you could call it psychic abilities. And no, I don't invade people's thoughts," Maria added with a laugh. "We all need our privacy."

"So, do you solve crimes like that Allison chick on TV," Lorelai asked, clearly intrigued. "Cause that always freaked me out that she could talk to the dead and have those weird dreams."

"We all have dreams Lorelai," Maria said giggling. "Some of us dream with more clarity than others. Sometimes our dreams can foretell events that are about to happen."

Lorelai gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god! I dreamed about Rory's accident the night before it happened! At first I didn't remember the dream but I felt uneasy all day. Then I remembered it and the next thing I know I get a phone call from the Hartford Police!" She started to tremble and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"We all have these psychic abilities but most people don't use them. If something happens, they chalk it up to intuition or coincidence. Everything happens for a reason, whether we understand that reason or not. Rory has a lot of challenges to face, but I'm telling you she's here and her memory is returning. She's just having problems communicating right now because of her brain injury. Give her time. She'll learn: she's a very determined young woman."

"That's our Rory," Lorelai said softly, rubbing Rory's arm. "Can she feel me touching her?"

"Let's test her," Maria replied. "The easiest way to test is to test for pain response. Her nerves may not have regenerated enough to detect minute stimuli, so we'll see how her pain receptors are."

Maria checked Rory on various areas of her body, looking for a response to painful stimuli. She took a pen and pressed the tip into Rory's shoulders on each side, just deep enough that it could be felt. Rory winced and Maria moved to a different location. Maria pressed the pen into Rory's forearm on both sides and Rory winced again. Maria continued and, once finished, looked at the two parents and smiled.

"It looks to me like Rory is healing nicely," she began. " She has pain response throughout her body which shows that her spinal cord is healing."

"Doing my job again Maria?" A voice bellowed from the doorway. It was Dr. Harper. He had witnessed the entire testing and was now teasing his staff. "Sometimes I think Maria knows more than I do," he said with a grin. "I just came to check up on my favorite patient."

Lorelai filled Dr. Harper in on how Rory seemed to recognize them. "She can't talk yet but she knows us. Rory, who am I? Am I Emily?" Rory shook her head slightly. "Am I Mom?" Rory nodded slightly and smiled. Lorelai's eyes clouded over with tears as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Everything is going to be ok baby."

"Are YOU ok," Dr. Harper inquired. "You've had a rough time the last time I saw you. I could arrange for you to get some counseling to deal with the stress."

"I don't need counseling Doc," Lorelai replied, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I have my family and now I KNOW that Rory is going to make it. I haven't felt this positive since before the accident. I have something to give me hope. Even if she never walks again, Rory is here, her memories intact."

"I must admit, I'm astounded at Rory's progress since waking from her coma a few days ago. It's almost miraculous." Dr. Harper leaned over Rory to check her vitals. "You, young lady, are quite the fighter." Rory looked over at her parents and smiled.

"Apparently, you can't keep a Gilmore girl down," Chris said, looking at Lorelai who was smiling while wiping two big, fat tears off her cheeks. "I guess I'd better get checking into what Rory's going to need in order to be able to come home. Hey Lor, what's the name of that contractor you used to renovate your house?"

"Dr. Harper, can you tell us what's next? I mean, as Rory starts to heal, will she be moved and what kind of treatments will she receive," Lorelai inquired, ignoring Chris for a moment.

"Well, Rory will continue to receive physical therapy to strengthen her muscles," Dr. Harper began. "She will be assessed by a speech therapist to help facilitate communication and work on language reacquisition. She will have occupational therapy to help her with adapted daily living skills such as feeding, grooming and other fine motor skills. But before any of this can be put into place, Rory will have an MRI scan to determine her functioning abilities. We'll be able to tell how well her nerves are healing, look for signs of brain impairment and level of paralysis. If Rory shows movement in her limbs, we will be able to begin further therapies. The process will be slow but Rory seems to be a fighter."

"How long will she stay here at the hospital," Chris inquired. "I'd like to have a time frame in order to prepare for her homecoming."

"Once Rory's injuries are healed, she'll be transferred to a rehabilitation facility that specializes in spinal cord injuries. There she will receive all her therapies until she is deemed ready for discharge. She could be there for three to six months or more. It all depends on Rory. When she is discharged from the rehab, she'll continue receiving her therapies at home as well as support services for you also. Right now our priorities are to make sure her lungs are clear, after all she was just removed from the respirator a few days ago. Once the MRI is completed, we'll know more about how to plan her treatment. Let's just take things one day at a time for now." Dr. Harper smiled and looked at Rory. "You, young lady, are quite the miracle around here." Rory smiled back then looked over at her mother.

Lorelai was so overcome with emotion. Just a few days ago, her heart was breaking because she thought she'd lost her only child. Now she had hope: Rory was beginning to remember and knew who she was. She knew Rory didn't give up once she had a goal. That Gilmore spunk and determination would push Rory to fight for her health. The smile on her daughter's face as Rory stared into her mother's eyes told her so.

Richard and Emily entered the room and Lorelai ran over to greet them both with huge hugs and kisses. She could barely contain her excitement as she filled them in on everything that had happened. Dr. Harper confirmed it and then excused himself to continue his rounds.

"Oh Lorelai! This is wonderful news," Emily gushed as she gathered her daughter in an embrace. "We're going to have to get your house ready to accommodate her…"

"Already working on it as we speak Emily," Christopher piped in. "I'm calling the contractor to renovate Lorelai's house to make it wheelchair accessible. It's my gift to Lorelai."

"Nonsense," Richard said," we will help you pay for the cost, as well as buy Lorelai a van with adaptations. She won't be able to bring Rory home in that jeep of hers."

"Whoa guys," Lorelai said, raising her hands in the air. "Rory's going to be here a while and then she's going to an SCI rehab. She won't be coming home for quite a while. We have plenty of time to work out the details. Right now I just want to call everyone with the good news and go home to Luke. I'm exhausted."

All right sweetheart," Richard said, kissing Lorelai on the forehead. "Your mother and I want to visit with our little miracle for a while, so we'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Dad," Lorelai said as she hugged her father. She gave her mother the biggest hug Emily had ever received. "Night Mom," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "I love you guys. Thank you for being so supportive of Rory and me. I know I haven't shown much gratitude in the past, but I really mean it. I wouldn't have gotten through the last few days even without you both."

Emily smiled at her daughter. She couldn't even find the words to express how she felt. Not only had she and Lorelai made amends for the past, her only grandchild was showing signs of improvement. As a family, they would stick together and help Rory in her recovery. Emily couldn't remember a time she felt as happy except on three occasions; her wedding day, the day of Lorelai's birth, and the day Rory made her grand entrance into the word. The tears of joy that glistened in her eyes told her daughter everything she needed to say.

Lorelai turned to say goodbye to Maria and noticed she wasn't there. "I'm beginning to wonder about that woman. She disappears as suddenly as she arrives! I'm starting to think we're trapped in an episode of Touched By An Angel! If Della Reese walks through that door, I'm totally going to freak!"

"You've watched WAY too much TV in your life Lor!" Chris announced with a smirk. "Besides, I thought you hate those kinds of shows cause they make you bawl your eyes out."

"Yes, but depending on the CAUSE of the need to wallow, there has to be the appropriate show/movie to wallow WITH," Lorelai explained. "Did I break up with my love? Did I shrink my favorite outfit in the dryer? Did my goldfish die? Is my precious Rory in a coma? See, all different wallowing needs. When you lose the love of your life, you watch all three A Star Is Born's for all the men who got away. When your goldfish dies, a few episodes of Little House On The Prairie works wonders. When your child is in a coma, you have to break out the big guns and hang with Della, Roma and friends."

Everyone just shook his or her heads. There was no understanding Lorelai's logic at times and they were more than happy to see her babbling on with glee. The old Lorelai was beginning to emerge again and even Rory noticed: She giggled at her mother's tangent. Lorelai kissed Rory goodnight and headed home. She couldn't wait to tell Luke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! Finally! I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. I've been sick (you try writing with a migraine...Oy with the poodles already:D ) so I'm posting it now. So Lorelai has had her break down and reconciled with her parents, Rory is now awake. So what's next? Let's head back to Stars Hollow and find out. Thank you to all my reviewers. You are the coffee that fuels my writing addiction: ) New reviewers are always welcome, so please press the pretty purple button and let me know what you think. I won't take so long posting the next chapter, I promise. It's going to be Rory centered so the more reviews I get, the faster I post it. I know you all want to see inside Rory's head! Ooh... intrigue:D  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P. **

**Chapter 12: Never underestimate the power of touch**

Luke hated town meetings. It usually meant that afterwards he'd have a rush of late eaters, looking to fill his tables, stuff their faces and cackle like hens about whatever stupid festival was coming up. Tonight was no different. The diner was full of insipid conversation and gossip, punctuated by grating laughter. He rolled his eyes as he put on a fresh pot of coffee. He had a feeling…ding-a-ling-a-ling… yep, there it was. Luke knew, by the sound of the door chimes, who was bursting in, making a grand entrance.

"Luuuuuke!" Lorelai ran up behind the counter, tossed her purse down and threw her arms around Luke's neck.

"Aw jeez! You scared the crap out of me! I almost dropped a full pot of coffee on the floor! How many times do I have to tell you: no one goes behind the counter and that includes girlfriends," Luke said, walking Lorelai around the counter. He set a cup down and Zack grabbed the pot and filled the cup with fresh coffee.

"Luke, she smiled at me. Rory smiled at me and giggled!" Lorelai could barely contain her excitement as she sat at the counter. Suddenly all conversation stopped. "She recognized me Luke! Rory's coming back to us. Even Dr. Harper thought so as he examined her."

"Lorelai, that's great," Luke exclaimed, pulling Lorelai into a hug. "That's better than great!"

"That's a miracle!" Lane rushed over to give Lorelai a hug. "Oh my god! Wait till I tell my mother! The round the clock prayer vigil worked! Do you think she'll remember me?"

"There's only one way to find out so get up there and visit her," Lorelai said. "I'm sure Rory would want to see her other best friend, next to me of course."

The diner had suddenly come alive with a cacophony of questions for Lorelai.

"Lorelai sugar, did Rory say anything?"

"Babette, didn't you just hear Lorelai say Rory smiled at her? So is this Dr. Harper single?"

"Patty, I'm not making my daughter's doctor your next husband! Besides I think he's taken."

"Lorelai, I just want you to know that I'm available if you need a physical therapist. I've seen what they do and I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Uh… thanks Kirk, but we've got it covered. I'll let you know if I need any help."

"Hey Lorelai, I got a cousin who does work on cars that need special equipment, so if you need a wheelchair lift installed let me know."

"Thanks Gypsy. I'll definitely take you up on it."

"Lorelai, I'm assuming you'll want to do work on your house again. Before you even think of bringing in a contractor, we are going to have to meet to discuss the proposed modifications and required permits. Everything must be up to code, and all planned additions and/or modifications must be approved by the Board."

"Taylor! Lorelai doesn't need you stressing her out. Give her some time to breathe."

"I'm just saying, Luke, that we don't want another Dragonfly Inn fiasco…"

"Taylor, YOU caused the major headache because you wanted to park some stupid ice cream truck in front of the diner! You wouldn't give me the permit so I could begin construction! You're not going to do that to me again or I'll have Tom cement you into the new foundation!"

"Lorelai Gilmore, that kind of behavior will not abode highly with the Housing and Permits committee! Threats will not be tolerated."

"Taylor, lighten up! Lorelai, honey, I'm on the committee. Don't worry. You'll get your permits or I'll be tap dancing naked in Taylor's bedroom every night till he signs them. Ever heard of the musical STOMP?"

"Whoa! Dude! Tell me I didn't just hear that! Lane, are my ears bleeding? Cause just the thought of that has traumatized me!"

"No Zack, I think you're good. Ew! I just got the visual. On that note, I think I'll take the twins home now. This conversation is getting disturbing. Bye Lorelai. Give Rory a hug for me. I'll get up to see her soon."

"Bye Lane. Luke I think I'm gonna go home now. I'm exhausted and things are getting way too weird around here."

"Ok, I've got to close up here and I'll be home later. You don't have to wait up if you're tired."

Lorelai grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Patty and Babette were sitting at a table in the corner; laughing about the many ways they could torture Taylor. Lorelai shook her head and left the diner, She really was tired and just wanted to get comfortable and relax. While she was excited about Rory recognizing her, she was also anxious about the future. She shuddered as she got into her jeep. She didn't want to think about that now.

Once inside her house, Lorelai tossed her keys on the table in the foyer, kicked off her shoes and headed into the kitchen. Paul Anka had already grabbed her left shoe to line up neatly with the others at the bottom of the steps. _Weird dog with his weird compulsions! _ She shook her head and fed him. As excited as she was after today's breakthrough with Rory, she still couldn't bring herself to be completely happy. Staring into Rory's empty bedroom, Lorelai still felt a deep guilt in the pit of her stomach: she was responsible for Rory's accident.

She took Paul Anka out and then went upstairs to change. The house was quiet, as Lorelai undressed and pulled on a pair of comfy pajama shorts and a camisole top. It was a warm summer evening and Lorelai took advantage of the starry night to sit on the porch with a cup of coffee and a photo album. She curled up on the porch swing and opened the book. It contained photos of Rory and her through the years. Looking at her daughter's smiling face filled Lorelai with such longing for the past. How could everything be so perfect one minute and then completely changed the next? She sighed and headed back into the house.

Lorelai felt restless, waiting for Luke to come home. She searched her video collection for something to watch, hoping it would help her get back the elation she felt earlier. She found a video stuffed in the bottom of the box marked simply 'Rory'. She stuck it into the VCR, flopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote and pushed 'play'. It was a compilation tape that Mia had made for her of video she had taken of Rory as she grew up. Mia gave it to Lorelai as a birthday present years ago. Lorelai hadn't watched it in so long. Now seeing those precious memories play out on the TV screen broke her heart.

Luke quietly entered the front door. He knew Lorelai was tired and didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. He saw a strobing light coming from the otherwise darkened living room and, having removed his boots, he padded softly into the room. There was Lorelai, sitting on the couch, sniffling and completely focused on the video playing on the TV. Luke stood there silently watching scenes of a young Rory and Lorelai building a snowman at the Independence Inn. They were laughing as the head kept falling off. Lorelai jammed a thick stick into the top of the snowman and then impaled the head into it. The head stayed put finally and Rory cheered.

Luke came over to the couch and could now clearly see that Lorelai was crying. He sat down next to her and took her into his arms. She quickly wiped at her tears and leaned into him. He hated seeing Lorelai break down and she was so happy when she rushed into the diner tonight. Her moods were known to change rapidly. When Lorelai was at her parents, after her last major breakdown, he went to visit Rory in the hospital and Maria was there. As he held a quietly crying Lorelai in this arms, he remembered the conversation he had with Maria.

"_Ah! Luke! How is Lorelai? I was worried about her the other day," Maria said as Luke entered the room_. _She was doing range of motion exercises on Rory who was watching her with fascination._

"_She's at her parents' resting. What did you say to Emily that made her step up and be a real mother to Lorelai? Cause seeing her holding Lorelai and saying those things to her was … well… a miracle. I've never seen that woman treat her daughter with any love or respect. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."_

"_I basically helped Emily to look inside herself and see the pain behind her anger towards Lorelai. I told her to just love her and let her know she is loved. They just needed to learn to communicate. It was a beginning for them in healing their relationship."_

_Luke sat quietly for a moment, processing what he had just heard. "I don't know how to help her," he said softly, his eyes misting up with tears he was determined not to shed. "Lorelai is in so much pain. I don't know how to help. I just want to take some of that pain away, but I feel so useless. She blames herself for Rory's car accident and has nightmares every night. She's so fragile, so depressed." Luke put his head in his hands, trying to regain his composure. _

"_Luke, the best thing you can do for Lorelai is to just be there for her," Maria said. "What do you normally do when she's upset?"_

"_Well, I guess I just hold her while she cries. One time I gave her a massage and that seemed to help relax her." Luke sighed, remembering that night._

"_And do you know why," Maria inquired._

"_Not really, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Luke said with a smirk._

"_Massage is a very healing modality. The power of touch is incredible. Gentle touch has a soothing effect and it settles the nerves. It's also very comforting and nurturing. The best thing you can do for Lorelai is to be there to support her and give her plenty of massages. She's a very strong woman, but she's pulling into herself because her pain is overwhelming for her. Just listen when she needs to talk, even if you don't know what to say to her, and never underestimate the power of gentle, loving touch. It's one of the most healing things around."_

_Luke watched Maria's gentle, fluid movements with Rory, movements that were executed with such tenderness. This was a woman who practiced what she preached. It had a calming effect on him and he was only watching. Maria put each of Rory's limbs through a series of movements that looked more like a dance to Luke than exercises. He was impressed. He was beginning to understand what Maria meant by the healing power of touch by observing the serene look on Rory's face._

The video was still playing on the TV, when a sobbing Lorelai brought Luke out of his daydream. In the video, Mia was filming Lorelai and Rory as they moved into their first house, known affectionately as The Crap Shack. Rory was running from room to room with Lorelai right behind.

"Mom! This is so huge! I can't believe I'm going to have my own room! There are bookshelves in here! Now I have someplace to put all my books where I can find them. I never want to move from here. Can we stay here forever Mom?" Rory ran up to her mother and gave her a huge hug.

"_We can totally stay here forever Kiddo. Mommy's the new executive manager at the Inn, so no more potting shed for us! We've hit the big time sweetie! We now have a place to put all that stuff we've accumulated over the years. Let's go see where we're gonna put everything."_

Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and they skipped around the house. Mia could be heard laughing behind the camera. The video pulled in for a close up of mother and child as they hugged, grinning from ear to ear.

"_I love this house and I love you too Mom."_

"_I love you too honey." Lorelai looked into the camera. "This is the beginning of our new life. We have a house and it's all ours!"_ The video faded to black as the mother and daughter giggled.

Lorelai wept uncontrollably in Luke's arms. He held her and rubbed her back, letting her cry. Seeing the video made Luke realize just how much he missed the old Rory as well. He rocked Lorelai gently in his arms as his own silent tears fell. He'd held his emotions for so long, trying to be supportive of Lorelai, plus he felt that crying was cause of automatic revocation of his man card. Now it fully hit him that Rory may never be the same, and seeing Lorelai in so much pain put him over the edge.

Luke grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He was about to wipe away his tears when Lorelai looked up into his eyes. When she saw his tear stained face, she was so moved. At that moment, she was sure she couldn't love him more. Lorelai sat up and went to grab some tissues from the table next to her. Luke reached over and cupped her face in his hands. He brushed away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her tenderly.

"I know you miss her Lorelai. I do too, but she's alive and getting better each day. Rory may be different now, but she's still Rory and she needs you. Today Rory recognized you and smiled. Let's just focus on that and be happy for that little bit of progress. Her recovery is going to be hard but we'll get through this. Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"It's just…. I didn't think that watching that video would be so hard," Lorelai said, choking back another sob. "I want to be happy. I really do. I'm just scared Luke. What if she DOESN'T recover fully? I… I just don't know if I'm strong enough to take care of her." Her chin began to tremble as she fought the urge to cry. Luke stood up, gathered her in his arms, and carried her upstairs to bed. It was just as well because she didn't think she had the energy to walk up herself.

Luke set Lorelai down on the bed and went to change into his sweats. When he came out of the bathroom, he climbed into bed and spooned with a sleepy Lorelai. He tenderly caressed her arms as he held her in his embrace. She turned to face him and snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arm around him. She draped a leg over him and sighed. He could smell the scent of her shampoo as her hair brushed against his cheek. Luke continued to lovingly caress Lorelai and he could feel her beginning to relax. She wasn't crying now but sighed contentedly now and then, feeling safe and comforted.

"Don't worry about things that haven't happened yet. Let's just take each day as it comes. Just remember that whatever happens, I'm here for you Lorelai. I may not always know what to say to you, but I'm here to listen and lean on. I love you."

"I love you so much Luke," Lorelai whispered. "I'm so glad you put up with me. You know just how to make me feel better." She giggled suddenly.

"I know…DIRTY!" Luke said, smiling. Lorelai giggled again so Luke decided to make her feel better. As he covered her with kisses, she began to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello?... Is anyone there? Why so few reviews? Am I losing my touch? I have a new chapter for you. Welcome to Rory's world. The italics are Rory's thoughts or dreams as she struggles to be heard inside the prison of her own body. This chapter is basically about the bond between our favorite mother and daughter as Rory learns to make herself heard. So please review and let me know you're still out there reading this. Much thanks to those who do review. You know who you are. : )**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P. **

**Chapter 13: The Inner World Of Rory Gilmore**

Rory Gilmore opened her eyes. At first, her surroundings were fuzzy and her head felt like it was in a fog. She didn't know where she was and couldn't think straight. She had a headache unlike any she had ever experienced before and she couldn't move. She saw people around her, poking and prodding and speaking to her, but she didn't understand at first. All she knew was that she was afraid.

So many different sights and sounds bombarded her at first. Someone was screaming and throwing things and had to be restrained by two men. The woman was crying hysterically in the arms of another woman. The bright lights in the room hurt her eyes. She was confused because she didn't know what was going on or why she was here. Eventually everyone left the room and she began to cry. Nothing made sense, no matter how hard she tried to focus.

Rory didn't see the crying woman for several days. She just laid in the bed, trying to clear her head. A few days later, the woman returned to join another man at her bedside. They spoke to her and kissed her. She couldn't find her voice to question them and her head still hurt. The woman began to cry again as she spoke to her. _Mom! Mommy! _ She remembered this woman as she gazed into her blue eyes. Memories started to flood Rory's mind as she searched for a way to communicate_. Mom! I'm here! I know you! I know Dad too! My head hurts. Where am I? Why can't I move? Dad you couldn't keep up with Mom's shopping. That's why she takes me along._

Rory smiled and giggled at her father's lame joke and her mother saw it and burst into tears! She got through to them! Lorelai asked her if she was Emily. Rory shook her head slightly. _Yeah right! You may have Grandma's stubbornness, but you're way cooler!_ Lorelai asked, "Do you know who am I?" _Of course I do! You're the woman who went through twenty six hours of labor and many cups of ice chips to give birth to me! _

Another woman repeated what Rory was thinking out loud which shocked her. _She can hear me? Why can't Mom and Dad? Who is this woman?_ Rory listened as her mother recounted her nightmare to Maria, the woman who could hear her thoughts. _I had an accident? I don't remember it. Why is this woman jabbing me when a pen? Ouch! That hurts! Stop poking me dammit! If I could move, I'd stick sharp objects into you and see how YOU'D like it! _

A doctor came in and examined Rory and explained her rehabilitation process. _I'm paralyzed? Head injury? I guess that explains the massive headache that won't go away. Why can't I talk? Dad wants to pay to renovate Mom's house for me? Wow. I still can't think straight. This doctor thinks I'm a miracle! _ Rory smiled at her mother and noticed two people walking in the room. _Grandma! Grandpa! Oh my god! Mom is hugging and kissing them? She actually looks happy to see them! What is going on here? Mom just told her parents that she loves them? When did they reconcile? I missed it? How long have I been in a coma? _

Lorelai was making a crack about old TV shows and what was appropriate for wallowing and Rory thought that was funny. She laughed at her mother's strange logic, but mostly she laughed at seeing her family in one place, united and loving each other. She dreamed of this moment but never thought it would actually happen, especially given both her mother and grandmother's stubbornness

That was how Rory Gilmore spent the last few days. Now she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, alone with her thoughts. Each day that passed brought more clarity to Rory's muddled head. She began to remember events from her childhood, people and places. She couldn't remember the accident though. It was as if all her recent memories were wiped clean from the chalkboard of her existence.

She hated being in the hospital, with IV lines and catheters hooked up to her. She couldn't even sit up or see her feet, much less move them. Her arms lie at her sides like useless appendages. She could feel some tingling in her limbs, but couldn't move them as hard as she tried. A nurse came in to check her bandages. The woman pulled down the sheet and blanket, exposing Rory's lower body. Rory hadn't really noticed it before because she was so out of it, but now she caught a glimpse of her legs.

_Oh crap! My legs! Where are my legs? They're gone! _ Rory tried to yell as the nurse removed the bandages that covered the stumps above where her knees should have been. Rory let out several garbled sounds from her throat and wailed in frustration and pain, like a small child_. Mommy! I want my mommy! Mom, where are you? I can't talk. I can't move and I have no legs! What happened to me?_

Lorelai Gilmore was heading down the hall to visit her daughter, when she heard Rory crying loudly. She ran into Rory's room as the nurse was changing Rory's bandages. Rory was staring at her legs, a look of panic on her face, as she bawled as loud as she could. If she couldn't speak, she was damn well going to get her point across! She was upset and she wanted her mother. Lorelai ran over to her daughter to comfort her.

"Shh, it's going to be ok," Lorelai said, stroking Rory's cheek and kissing her forehead. "Mommy's here, honey." Lorelai blinked back tears as she witnessed her daughter's panic at learning of her condition. She hated to see Rory in so much pain. Rory continued to sob uncontrollably as her mother tried to take away her pain. _Why? Why did this happen? I'm scared Mom. Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone. Dammit! I can't even hug you Mom! I can't talk to you or even write what I'm feeling. I feel so trapped! Oh Mom! What Am I going to do now?_

Lorelai didn't know what to say to make her daughter feel any better. She kissed and gently stroked the only areas she knew Rory could feel, her head and face. She said comforting words, while desperately trying to hide her own tears. She knew that Rory saw them: she locked eyes with her mother and wailed louder. _Please don't cry Mom. I hate it when you cry, cause now I can't comfort YOU. I want to wallow Mom. I want ice cream, junk food, pizza and I want to watch movies with you. I just don't want to think about my body right now. I want this pain to go away. Please make it go away Mom! I don't want to live like this! I want to at least be able to communicate._

Lorelai knew she had to do something. She climbed into the bed next to Rory and lifted her daughter to a sitting position. Rory's dead weight was heavy but Lorelai didn't care. She cradled her daughter in her arms, knowing that Rory wouldn't be able to feel her loving embrace, and rocked her gently. Rory nuzzled into her mother's neck as Lorelai stroked her fuzz covered head, placing little kisses on her forehead. Rory could feel her mother's tears dropping onto her cheeks. She looked down at her arm hanging limply at her side. She wanted so much to be able to wrap that arm around her mother and hold on tight.

"It's going to be ok hon," Lorelai said softly. Rory could feel her mother's warm breath on her cheek as she spoke. She could smell her mother's familiar shampoo and the perfume she wore. Rory never took much stock in these things before, but now they brought her comfort. Lorelai sniffled and wiped at the trail of tears that stained her face, making her mascara run. "You know I love you babe, when I'm willing to walk around this hospital with raccoon eyes," Lorelai said with a small chuckle.

Rory looked up into her mother's tear streaked face and smiled. She craned her neck and kissed her mother's cheek. _Mom, I don't care that you were ditzy enough to not buy waterproof mascara. As long as you're here, I don't care WHAT you look like. I know I can't feel your hug, but believe me it's helped more than you'll ever know. Thank you Mom for being here when I needed you most. I love you so much. I wish you could hear me. I feel so alone. _

Lorelai wiped the tears from her daughter's face as Rory's sobs subsided. She still sat next to her in the bed, holding her close. It seemed to comfort Rory the most, so Lorelai leaned back against the pillows. Rory could feel her mother's heartbeat as she pressed her cheek against her mother's breast. The soft material of her mother's blouse reminded Rory of the blanket she had as a little girl. It was a blue quilted blanket with a white satin edge around it. It had white lambs on it. Rory loved that blanket because her mom made it for her. She felt like the luckiest little girl in the world. Lorelai had sewn the rips and holes numerous times. Rory liked to rub the satin edge against her cheek when she was tired or needed comforting. Her blanket had long since been packed away in her memory box for safe keeping. Rory fell asleep, exhausted from her breakdown, the sound of her mother's heartbeat and the warm satin of her mother's blouse easing her into a feeling of security.

"_Mommy!" Five year old Rory ran down the hall at the Independence Inn, searching for her mother. She was crying so hard she could hardly speak. Lorelai came out of one of the rooms, where she had been cleaning, and found her little girl rubbing her eyes and wailing. She gathered her daughter up in her arms and held her, trying to comfort her._

"What's wrong sweetie? Did Eddie or Mark take your book again and hide it?" The boys were guests at the Inn and delighted in tormenting poor Rory. They were staying for the summer with their parents.

"_No Mommy.. they grabbed…my blankie… and… they ripped it…and then…they threw it …in the lake," Rory managed to get out in between sobs. She clung to her mother's neck and wailed inconsolably._

"_Come on sweetie. Show Mommy where," Lorelai said, carrying her daughter downstairs. Mia was at the front desk when she spotted Lorelai walking over with a sobbing Rory in her arms. "Mia, can I take my break now? I've got a situation I need to deal with." She told Mia what happened and Mia promised to inform Eddie and Mark's parents._

_Lorelai held tight to her little girl's hand, as Rory pulled her along to where the boys had committed their atrocity on Rory's beloved Blankie. Rory pointed and Lorelai could see the torn blankie, clinging to the ragged limbs of a bush, sinking down into the water. She was in her maid's uniform, not exactly the attire to go wading in the lake in. She stripped off her shoes and socks and hiked up her skirt, thankful that she chose to wear shorts underneath. The rotten boys who liked to terrorize Rory also liked to run up to the maids and lift up their skirts. Lorelai was prepared. She waded into the cold water and grabbed the precious blankie._

"_Can you fix it Mommy?"_

"_I think so. It will need to be washed and dried first, but I'll sew it up and make it good as new."_

"_They called me a baby and Eddie said that only babies carry blankies around. I just like to snuggle with Blankie when I read and use it like a pillow. I'm not a baby, am I Mommy?"_

"_No sweetie, you're not a baby. In fact, you're one of the smartest kids I know."_

_That night, after blankie had been washed and dried, Rory sat on the bed, watching her mother stitch up the torn blankie by hand. When she was done, Lorelai beckoned a sleepy Rory over to see. Rory squealed in delight and climbed into her mother's lap, clutching her beloved blankie to her. Lorelai sat, rocking her little girl in her arms, in the old rocking chair. Rory loved snuggling up to her mom after she had her bath. Her mom smelled so clean and felt so warm in her pajamas. Rory knew that no matter what happened to her, her mom would always be there to make it all better. No, it wasn't the blanket that was special, it was what it represented… her mother's love and comfort._

Rory breathed in her mother's scent, feeling the warm satin against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she had been dreaming. It was a good dream, and even though she had no feeling in most of her body, Rory was content. She snuggled up in her mother's arms and she knew that she would find a way to reach her. Rory was a brainy Yale student. Besides, as her mother liked to say, they were freakishly linked. She'd find a way to communicate. She looked up into her mother's blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey honey. Did you have a nice nap?" Lorelai smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Rory nodded and Lorelai gave her a tight squeeze. She rubbed the fuzzy new hair on Rory's head. Rory smiled wider. _Keep it up Mom. I like it. I could get used to the Sinead O' Connor look, for a while at least. I really miss my hair though_.

"Oh, you like that huh," Lorelai inquired, seeing Rory's smile as she rubbed her head. Rory nodded again. "That's my little circus freak!" Rory burst out laughing at her mother's strange pet name for her. "You really ARE in there! Rory hon, don't give up. You're gonna make it through this. I know you must be so frustrated, but we'll find a way to help you communicate. You're gonna get better and come home. I'm going to be here for you through it all. Ok? This rehabilitation process is new to me too so bear with me. I'll be learning right along with you sweetie. Do you understand what I've said?"

Rory nodded and smiled. She tried to speak. "Mmmmmm_." Mom! Damn! Was it this hard to learn to speak when I was a baby? I can't get my mouth and vocal cords to do what I want them to do. _ "Mmmmmm." She sighed in frustration and let out an exasperated cry. "Aaaaaaaah!"

Lorelai watched her daughter's vain attempt to speak. "Honey are you in pain?" Rory shook her head. "Are you trying to say 'mom'?" Rory nodded, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears, a huge smile on her face. _Oh my god Mom! You understood me! I can do this! _ Lorelai laughed and hugged her daughter. She missed hearing Rory laugh and seeing her smile. She decided to test her to see how much she remembered.

"Hey Rory, remember the time we hired Kirk to clean out our chimney and he got stuck in the flue? There was a squirrel up in the chimney and it scratched the crap out of him!" Lorelai was laughing at the memory. Rory nodded as she laughed. _Yeah! Babette came running over cause she heard Kirk screaming and thought we were being attacked! She started beating him with a baseball bat until we told her it was Kirk! He had to get a rabies shot after that! _

"Ooh! Remember when Taylor decided to go green and had everyone riding bicycles around town to cut down on emissions from the cars? Like Stars Hollow has a pollution problem! He nixed that idea when people kept tripping over bikes that were parked on the sidewalk in front of his store!" Rory nodded. _Wait! I thought he gave it up after you went off on him at the next town meeting, cause I was forced to ride home from the library with a pile of books I'd checked out on the handle bars. I forgot my backpack that day. My foot slipped off the pedal and I fell over in the middle of the street, landing on my head and getting a concussion! They took me away in an ambulance and you freaked. You went off on Taylor._

Lorelai was on a roll. "How about when Kirk was mauled by Cat Kirk, his vicious pet?" Rory nodded as mother and daughter dissolved into a fir of giggles._You would think that he learned his lesson after the squirrel incident. _ Rory noticed a figure standing in the doorway, carrying a bouquet of roses and a bunch of balloons. She looked closer and her eyes widened with remembrance_. Logan! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok my friends... Logan is back! Lexhuntzberger, this one's for you:) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Since you all were clamoring for the next chapter, I felt inspired by your great reviews so I wrote it pretty quickly. I hope you like it. Again please review ,so I know if I've got the feel for Logan and Mitchum. I hope this seems realistic, even with the little twist that Mitchum throws in. I'm trying to keep the characters plausable so if they are really ooc let me know. Enjoy: )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P. **

**Chapter 14: Is Love Enough?**

Logan Huntzberger headed down the hall to see his girlfriend. He was nervous because he hadn't seen her in weeks. He came up to the hospital once, but seeing his beloved Rory hooked up to a respirator, tubes and monitors everywhere, was devastating. Seeing Rory in recovery after her surgery was more than he could handle. After informing Rory's friends at Yale, he decided he needed to escape from the pain. He couldn't deal with it all so he delved into work.

Logan hadn't had the chance to tell Rory about his new job in San Francisco. He was going to ask her to come with him but he never got the chance. He was going to ask her to marry him. He never thought he would ever be one for settling down, but Logan Huntzberger, privileged son of newspaper magnate Mitchum Huntzberger, playboy ne'er do well, wanted to make a real commitment. He loved Rory more than he could possibly put into words, even with his immense writing skills.

So Logan went to San Francisco and poured himself into his new job. Part of him still wanted to grab Colin and Finn, his partners in crime and long time drinking buddies, and fly to some exotic location to partake in feats of adrenaline charged insanity, but he knew it was time to grow up. Participating in stunts that risked life and limb no longer held the rush of excitement they used too. He tried drowning his grief over Rory's accident in massive quantities of alcohol, but all that left him with was endless hangovers. So Logan drowned his sorrow in his work.

When Lorelai called him to tell him that Rory had regained consciousness, he almost fell on the floor. Lorelai said that Rory seemed to be remembering but that she couldn't speak. He arranged for some time off from work and grabbed the first flight available. Rory was awake! He took a deep breath as he entered the room the nurses directed him to. He heard laughing and stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene before him.

There was Lorelai, sitting in the bed, holding Rory close to her. They were giggling over some unknown joke that he figured was shared by mother and daughter only. The respirator was gone, as were the monitors. A catheter was still in place and an IV line was attached to her arm. Rory had short half-inch hair growing on her head, and Lorelai was rubbing the fuzz and kissing Rory on the cheek.

"Hey, is this a private party or can anyone crash?" Logan walked over to the bed with a bouquet of two dozen red roses and a bunch of balloons. He tied the balloons to a chair and sat on the edge of the bed. Rory was smiling at him, her eyes brimming with tears. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to cause a scene in front of her mother, whose arms his beloved happened to be nestled in at the moment.

_Logan! You're here! Are those for me? They're beautiful. I can smell them from here_. Rory tried desperately to communicate with Logan but she knew he wouldn't hear her thoughts. She sighed, her smile replaced by a slight frown.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Maybe she doesn't know me," Logan said to Lorelai. "Maybe she thinks I'm some crazed stranger who goes around delivering roses and kissing unsuspecting women." Rory chuckled at his remark.

"I think she's just frustrated because she can't speak," Lorelai replied, giving her daughter a squeeze. "Hi Logan. I'm so glad you were able to get some time off from that new job of yours to come see Rory."

" I wanted to come sooner but it was hard to get away. Thank you for giving me regular updates Lorelai. I really appreciated it." Logan shifted uncomfortably as he took one of Rory's hands in his and stroked it gently. He knew she couldn't feel it but he wanted to touch her, to comfort her.

Rory stared at her hand in Logan's hand, a feeling of sadness coming over her. _He didn't come to see me all this time? He was more concerned about some job than me. There's so much I want to say and I can't! I've never had a problem saying what I needed to say, even if I had to write it, I always had the words. Now all I have are guttural sounds and my facial expressions. _

"Logan, Rory remembers a lot. I don't know if she remembers the accident or anything just prior to it. She can answer yes and no questions by nodding or shaking her head. You can also read her facial expressions to tell what's going on in that pretty little head of hers," Lorelai began. "I know this is frustrating, believe me I know. I want to hear her voice so badly right now, but we have to be patient and give her time. The most important thing is just to be here for her. This is all so overwhelming for Rory and she needs our love and support. I'm going down to the cafeteria to grab a bite of some disgusting, unidentifiable food substance, so you two can have some time together to neck without the mommy present." Rory smiled and rolled her eyes as Lorelai kissed her on the forehead. "I love you kid."

Rory watched her mother leave the room. She missed being in her mom's embrace and the comfort she provided. She was afraid. Without her voice, she felt incomplete. Without the use of her limbs, she felt broken. She couldn't speak nor could she write the words she so desperately wanted to convey. The only voice she had was the ability to affirm or negate questions asked of her. She looked into Logan's eyes, waiting for him to begin their frustrating conversation.

Logan sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat facing Rory. "I guess I should start with the most important question. Do you know who I am?"

Rory nodded. _Logan, you've been my boyfriend for what three years now? I think I'd remember you. I want to know why you haven't been around. And why aren't you sitting up here on the bed with me in your arms? It's not like you could hurt me. Do I repulse you that much?_

"Ok, good. You know who I am." Logan said wringing his hands in his lap. " Do you remember the accident?" Rory shook her head. "Well, you were just finishing your last finals. I called you on your cell that morning. You told me that you were exhausted cause your mom wanted to have a movie night after you finished studying, so you wouldn't be stressed out. You stayed up till the wee hours of the morning and nearly overslept. We were going to meet up later that night, after you took a nap and had dinner with your mom, so we could celebrate the end of finals. You had to get the last of your things from your apartment first before heading back to Stars Hollow. You fell asleep while driving and drove your car through a guardrail and down a ravine. You had to have emergency surgery because your injuries were extensive. Your legs were pinned under the dashboard and they couldn't save them, so they had to amputate. You had broken ribs, a collapsed lung and a serious head injury with brain swelling and a fractured skull. You also fractured your neck, causing the paralysis."

Rory felt her chest tighten, listening to what happened the day of her accident. It all seemed so surreal. She couldn't remember it, even after Logan recounted the horrific event, but she gained a better understanding of her injuries. _Did you come to the hospital Logan? Did you stay with me? Poor Mom. She must have been a wreck. I guess she didn't want to tell me about the accident because she didn't want to upset me. I fell asleep while driving? Oh my god! Now I know why Mom freaked out! She blames herself for the accident! She thinks, because she kept me up so late, that it was her fault that I fell asleep at the wheel! Oh Mom! It's not your fault._

Logan noticed a far away look on Rory's face as he was speaking. He hoped he wasn't causing her even more pain, but he needed her to know that he was there for her. Rory frowned and her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. Logan took her hand in his. "Rory, I want you to know that I was here at the hospital the whole time. I stayed and even got to see you briefly after your surgery. When I saw you like that… it was so hard…I didn't know if you were going to make it or not." Logan's voice broke with emotion as he fought back his own tears.

Rory started to cry, seeing Logan so upset. She whimpered as the tears rolled down her cheeks. This was all too much. She couldn't believe the pain she had caused everyone. Now she was helpless, unable to tell them how she felt. Logan saw her tears and climbed onto the bed, the way Lorelai had done earlier, and gathered Rory in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Ace," He began. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you any of this. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you even more. After that horrible day, I just couldn't bring myself to come back to see you. It hurt too much. I was terrified that I'd lose you but I couldn't see you hooked up to machines, clinging to life. I went out and got drunk for a few days at first, but I knew that wasn't going to help or take away the pain so I went to San Francisco, where I had accepted a job, and worked like a madman. I just wasn't strong enough, unlike your mother who practically lived at the hospital."

Rory snuggled into Logan's neck and closed her eyes, trying to will the tears away. He smelled so good, just the way she remembered. All Rory wanted was to go to sleep. At least in her dreams she was whole and everything was perfect. She hated this reality. Rory kissed Logan on the cheek, hoping he would pull her into a tender kiss. He didn't and that devastated her. _Why is he holding back? Has he found someone else out there in California? Logan I need you! I need you so much. Please kiss me so I know that you don't find me repulsive. _

Logan felt the kiss on his cheek but was torn. "I have to be honest with you Ace: I'm kind of freaked out right now, because I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can handle all of this. I've got the parents telling me to move on, that I'll be stuck taking care of an invalid and that I could do so much better. Needless to say, there was a major row at the Huntzberger mansion that night!"

Logan shuddered as he recalled the fiasco that unfolded after Rory's accident.

_Logan sat in the elaborately furnished living room of the mansion his parents called home. His head was in his hands. His father had demanded a meeting with him to discuss his future plans as well as the current situation_. _News apparently traveled fast and everyone knew about Rory Gilmore's car accident._

"_It's a shame about Rory," Mitchum began. "I hear she's in a coma with severe injuries and her prognosis isn't that great. You have to face the reality, Logan, that she may not regain consciousness. You have responsibilities and taking care of your comatose girlfriend is only going to distract you from those responsibilities. I think you should move on with your life and let her go."_

"_You've got to be kidding me!" Logan stood up and paced the floor in anger. "Rory is my girlfriend! I LOVE her! I was going to ask her to marry me! I can't believe you're telling me to just drop her like yesterdays news because she was in a car accident! What if it were MOM? Would you just walk away?"_

"_It would be entirely different!" Mitchum was ready to read his son the riot act._

"_Why is it different?" Logan shouted back. "Cause Rory isn't a part of the snobbish elite?"_

"_No!" Mitchum roared at his son. "You can barely take care of yourself as a responsible adult! If you married her… if she even regained consciousness…you'd be saddled with the burden of caring for an invalid twenty-four hours a day! You are not the caregiver type Logan!"_

"_I could learn," Logan said quietly. He didn't want to admit that what his father said unnerved him._

"_Being a caregiver is draining and takes a toll on a person," Mitchum said as he went to pour himself a much needed drink._

"_And what the hell do you know about being a caregiver?" Logan shot back, his temper flaring again. "You didn't even take care of Honor and me when we were growing up! You were never around! So who the hell are you to talk about how draining it is to be a caregiver?"_

"_First off… I'm still your father and you'll treat me with respect…"_

"_Like you treat me with respect? Come on Dad!"_

"_Don't interrupt when I'm talking! I'm no peon and you'll do well to remember that! You've wasted your life partying and acting like a fool…"_

"_Here we go again! It's the Logan-you're-a-disgrace-to-the-Huntzberger-name speech! I've heard it a thousand times Dad!"_

"_You do not have what it takes to be a caregiver to someone who will probably be a vegetable! I KNOW! I failed miserably at it myself!"_

_Logan clamped his mouth shut, waiting for what followed next._

"_Yeah, smart ass! You think you've got me all figured out, well you don't! I never told anyone this, but I tried to take care of my grandmother years ago. She had alzheimer's related dementia and then had a stroke. She needed complete care. I loved her too, just like you love Rory. I thought I could care for her at home. I figured I was a young, strong man. I could do it. I hired nurses to monitor her health but I did as much as I could. Well I couldn't do it. It damn near killed me to see her suffering, not to mention the toll the stress took on me. I couldn't stand to watch her die a slow death so I put her into a nursing home. I'm telling you, you are not cut out to be a caregiver Logan. Move on before it destroys you like it did me."_

"_For someone who supposedly took care of his grandmother, you sure didn't learn anything," Logan said, shaking his head. "I love Rory. I want to be there for her, to help her through this. I don't want to give up on her. She made me into the man I am today. She taught me how to really love. She made me grow up and face life. I don't know if she'll even wake up, but I can't give up. I won't. That's the difference between you and me Dad: I'm not willing to throw away the love of my life because she's damaged goods." _

_Logan didn't want to admit to his father that he was more than a little afraid. He was still reeling from the accident and the extent of Rory's injuries. Now the very real possibility that Rory may not wake up loomed over him_.

He sat, holding Rory in his arms, remembering the pain he tried so hard to avoid. Now that Rory was awake and aware, he wondered if he really could handle taking care of her. Was love enough to keep their relationship strong and was his love for her true? He looked into Rory blue eyes and saw the sadness there, reflected in her unshed tears. Did she still want to be with him now? The pleading eyes before him spilled over, as two large tears coursed down Rory's cheeks. The sight shattered Logan's already broken heart. He brushed away her tears and leaned down to tenderly plant a kiss on her trembling lips. She whimpered softly as her tears fell. Logan clutched her tightly, covering her with kisses, his own tears falling and mingling with those of his true love.

All that mattered was that moment and he wanted to make it count… for Rory, for hope.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nancy who's son was hit by a trolley last year. She understands all about watching someone you love healing from a major head injury and having to deal with the mood swings and behavior changes as the brain heals. Her son is doing fine now, with very little signs of the previous head injury. I wanted to show Rory's recovery in a realistic way and tried to be as accurate with the medical stuff as possible. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P. **

**Chapter 15: Mood Swings**

Lorelai opened her eyes, rubbing them until she could see. She was exhausted and felt like she had just fallen asleep. It had been two weeks since Rory awoke from her coma and Lorelai was still finding it hard to adjust to her new daughter. Rory was sullen and frustrated by the smallest of things. Lorelai went to work then went up to the hospital every day to see Rory. She worked with Maria, learning how to do the exercises that would hopefully make Rory's muscles stronger. Rory didn't want to participate at times and voiced her frustrations with loud groans.

She didn't want to think about that now so she rolled over and snuggled up to Luke. He was warm and his scent was comforting to Lorelai. She didn't have to work today and Luke took the day off so they could spend some time together. Luke stirred as he felt Lorelai curl up next to him. He rubbed her back and she groaned.

"You ok?" Luke opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. He kissed Lorelai on the forehead tenderly as she sighed.

"I'm so tired and everything hurts. My hair hurts," Lorelai said, with a slight chuckle. "I think I need one of those patented Luke Danes massages. You seem to know just where it hurts and how to take the pain away."

"That's because you make sure to be very vocal about your aches and pains," Luke said, rumpling her hair. "You grunt and groan more during a massage than you do during sex!"

"I do not!" Lorelai laughed and swatted Luke on the arm. "I can't help it if your massage is so good that I sometimes confuse it with sex! You have the magic touch baby. You know how to take my stress away before I have the urge to go postal on someone."

"So is that why Michel was cowering on the floor behind the desk, whimpering yesterday when I picked you up after work?"

"Hey! He deserved the tongue lashing he got," Lorelai said, laughing. "I found Pau Pau in one of the guest rooms macking on one of our guests new shoes. I told him repeatedly not to bring his dog to the Inn, but he complained that Pau Pau was lonely without his brother Chin Chin and couldn't stay home alone. I told him that if McCauley Culkin can do it so could his stupid chow! He got insulted, so I told him to stop whining and he sat down on the floor behind the front desk and pouted!"

"Maybe I should give you massages more often," Luke said with a mischievous grin. "I wouldn't want you to be overwhelmed with stress. How about a nice massage right now?" Luke began kissing Lorelai's neck and shoulders, causing her break out in a fit of giggles.

"That's not a massage mister," she gasped as Luke began moving further down her body with his kissing. "Although it works for me."

Luke continued to cover Lorelai's body with tiny kisses. He loved how her skin responded with goose bumps at his touch. He lightly ran his fingers down her arms and entwined them in her own fingers. Luke pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, kneading them with his fingers. She smiled and ran a finger along his cheek.

"You sure know how to melt a girl," she cooed, drawing him closer. She kissed him passionately as she continued to trace her finger along his scruffy jaw. Luke always seemed to know just how to get her to relax, no matter how frazzled she was. She loved that about him. He appeared to be the gruff, monosyllabic man to everyone, but when she needed his love and comfort, that grumpy exterior melted into a tender, loving man and her greatest friend next to Rory. No matter how much she drove him crazy, he understood her.

Luke began to unbutton the well worn, blue plaid flannel shirt of his that Lorelai had coveted long ago when they began dating. He loved when she wore it to sleep. He peeled back the shirt, exposing her breasts as he began to tease her enticingly with the tips of his fingers. He loved this crazy lady so much and he loved to touch her, to feel the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers. He reached over on the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of massage lotion.

"So, you still want that massage," he inquired, a playful smile lighting up his ruggedly handsome features.

"Only if it comes with a happy ending," Lorelai exclaimed, mirroring the smile he gave her.

"You know, if I were a real massage practitioner I'd lose my license," Luke said with a laugh.

"Well then I'm glad you're not. I wouldn't want you to do anything illegal. So start rubbing, mister magic hands!" Luke applied lotion to his hands and growled as he massaged it into Lorelai's breasts, sending her into a fit of giggles. "Ooh! You can butter my buns any time, burger boy!"

"Maybe I will, once I flip you over," Luke said, wagging his eyebrows provocatively.

Once the massage and happy ending were over, they snuggled up next to each other in bed. Lorelai sighed contentedly. Luke sure had a way of relieving her stress and tension. It felt good to just forget everything and enjoy the moment with Luke. As much as she loved Rory, sometimes it was so hard to be around her. It was painful and Lorelai struggled to be strong for her. Rory had mood swings, which Dr. Harper said were normal after such a severe brain injury. Yes, Lorelai found great comfort in the loving moments she spent with Luke. He kept her from completely losing it. Right now all she wanted to think about was how good Luke smelled as she nuzzled into his neck.

Rory grimaced as Dr. Harper checked her over. He poked and prodded, checking for reflexes, to see if her nerve damage was healing. She couldn't move but she was feeling more burning sensations in her body, like she was on fire. Sometimes it felt like she was being poked constantly with needles. It frustrated her and she couldn't tell anyone. She had trouble sleeping because of the nerve pain.

What frustrated Rory more was that she just didn't feel like herself. She heard Dr. Harper tell her mom that her mood swings were all a part of her brain injury. He said that the temporal lobe, which was in the front part of her head, took a huge blow. The temporal lobe controls behaviors and impulses. _He said I could be having seizures in the temporal lobe, which would cause me to freak out at a moments notice. What if I never heal? People will think I'm some kind of freak! Why didn't I just die in that accident? Then Mom wouldn't have to take care of me. I know she's frustrated. I can hear her crying sometimes, when she thinks I'm asleep. And how long is Logan going to stick around? He's not going to want to be tied down to some legless freak, who can't move or speak. _

Rory sighed, lost in her miseryShe felt out of control. If she could end her miserable existence, she would. Lane came to visit her and she couldn't even talk to her. She felt so alone. Even Lane could tell that Rory wasn't herself. She didn't know what to say to her best friend that would make her feel any better. As Lane walked out of the room after the visit, Rory could see her friend's shoulders shake as Lane began to cry quietly. That was the last time that Lane came up to visit and it broke Rory's heart.

Lorelai was coming out of the florist shop in town with a fresh flower arrangement for Rory. Luke had gone to the diner to grab some coffee for Lorelai. Lorelai was distracted as she made her way to the jeep, and nearly knocked over Lane, who was heading down the sidewalk with the twins in their stroller.

"Whoa! We've got to stop meeting this way," Lorelai chuckled, picking up her purse that landed on the ground. "I think that's the third time I've nearly mowed you over this week!" She saw the look on Lane's face. "Hey Lane, hon are you ok?"

Lane sighed, trying to keep her composure. "You going up to see Rory? Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I miss her… tell her…" Lane couldn't finish because the lump in her throat prevented her from saying any more.

Lorelai set the flowers down and pulled her daughter's other best friend into her arms. "Didn't you just see Rory not long ago? What happened?" She rubbed Lane's back, as the young woman sobbed in her arms.

"She's not the same! She can't talk or move… and I could deal with that you know?… but she's different. One minute she was happy to see me, and the next she looked all pissed off and ignored me! I don't get it. You said she remembered us."

Lorelai swallowed hard, trying to be strong, when inside she felt the same way. She didn't want to pass her fears onto Lane, so she forced herself to smile. "She does remember us, but now that she's awake Dr. Harper said that we're seeing the effects of her brain injury. He said it's not uncommon for Rory to be out of sorts and have mood swings, given the severity of the head injury she's recovering from. He said that we should give her time but be supportive."

Lane nodded. "I'll try. It's just so hard to see her like this. I guess I can ignore the mood swings and focus on our friendship. Maybe if I talk to her about the good times, she'll get well. I just miss the old Rory."

"So do I hon. So do I," Lorelai said softly. She gathered her things, said goodbye to Lane, and headed for her car. Luke was waiting for her.

"What took you so long? Your coffee is probably cold by now."

Lorelai set the flowers in the back seat and climbed in beside Luke. She gave him a small smile and told him about her encounter with Lane. Luke understood, as he had Lorelai's moodiness to deal with as well. He'd known Lorelai for years but had never seen anything tear her down as much as Rory's accident. Time would bring Rory around. He hoped it would heal Lorelai as well.

Rory stared at the TV that the nurse had put on for her. She couldn't change the channel, and the insipid program that was on made her want to throw something at the TV. She wanted to lose herself in a good book, but she couldn't hold it much less turn the pages. In a little while they would bring her lunch. Her injuries had healed enough for her to start a soft diet. She hated the crap they served but she knew that if she didn't eat, they would put the nasogastric tube down her nose again to feed her.

"Hey babe! I've got goodies!" Lorelai sing songed, as she strolled into the room with Luke in tow. She placed the flowers on the nightstand next to Rory's bed and began pulling items out of a large paper bag. "I thought I'd pack a few things to make you feel right at home…"

_Nothing will make me feel at home here!_

"We've got Colonel Clucker for you to snuggle with…"

_What am I… five?_

"…your favorite blanky to comfort you…"

_Again…what am I five?_

"…your CD player with some of your favorite CDs…"

_Now THAT I could use. Although I don't know how I'm going to use it without help_.

"…and last but not least, a few of your favorite books so we can read to you, or hold the book and turn the pages while YOU read."

Finally! Something to take my mind off my imprisoned body. At least it'll distract me from the headaches and this stupid tingling I feel in my body. I just want to scream: it's so annoying! I wish I could tell them to give me something for this…what is it?…nerve pain.

Lorelai noticed the eye rolls when she pulled Colonel Clucker, Rory's beloved stuffed chicken from her childhood, and her blanky out of the bag. "Ok, maybe bringing Colonel Clucker and blanky was a bit much, but I just wanted you to feel comforted when no one is here to visit. To avoid having you incur further embarrassment, I'll bring them back home with me."

"I told you not to bring that stuff," Luke said to Lorelai, as she greeted her daughter with a kiss on the forehead. "Rory, your mom has a few screws loose lately. No matter how many times I tried to remind her that you were incapacitated not two, she still felt that you'd want your blanket and stuffed chicken thing."

"I just wanted to make my little girl happy," Lorelai said. "I thought you'd get a kick out of it." She rubbed Rory's head gently. "So how are you feeling today hon?"

Rory screwed up her face in a pained look. _Read my face Mom! I feel like crap! I hate it here and I want to go home. My whole life has revolved around communication. Whether it was reading, writing or speaking, I've never had a problem getting my point across. That's all gone now. I can't move but I'm starting to feel and it hurts. It hurts and I can't_ _tell anyone!_

Lorelai noticed the look on Rory's face. "Not so good today huh?" Rory groaned. Lunch arrived and Rory groaned again. "What's wrong sweetie? You want Mommy to feed you?" Lorelai was trying to stay cheerful, but trying to understand what her cranky daughter was communicating without words was frustrating, to say the least.

Lorelai opened the lids on the plates and turned up her nose_. Hospital food. Gross!_ On the tray was an assortment of bland, probably tasteless, nearly unidentifiable food substances. Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed and began to spoon feed what looked like stew of some kind to an uncooperative Rory.

"Come on now. Here comes the airplane. Open the hangar." Lorelai tried coaxing.

_Oh my god! Stop treating me like a baby! I don't want that crap! It's gross! _

"Seriously Rory open up. You need to eat."

_No!! I want real food! Don't make me eat this! YOU cook better food than this Mom!_

Lorelai managed to shove a spoonful of stew into Rory's mouth when her daughter opened it to grunt a protest. Rory gagged and promptly spat the food onto Lorelai's shirt and face and let out a scream.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Lorelai yelled back, wiping the stew off her face. "You just ruined my favorite shirt! Dammit Rory!!"

Rory let out another scream of frustration causing Lorelai to snap. Lorelai grabbed the plate of stew and threw it at the wall with a scream of her own. "I can't do this! I want my Rory back," Lorelai yelled as she burst into tears and ran out of the room. Rory began wailing as Luke was left to comfort her as best as he could.

Emily Gilmore was walking down the hall, on her way to visit her grand daughter, when she heard the yelling and screaming, followed by a crash. She broke out into a jog and was about to enter Rory's room when she collided with a distraught Lorelai.

"Lorelai! What's going on in there? Is Rory all right?" Emily didn't get an answer right away as Lorelai fell into her mother's arms sobbing. Emily held her and rubbed her back.

"Oh Mom! I can't do this," Lorelai sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "She's so different. She's so…angry! I try… to cheer her up…but I …I can't make it better!"

"Of course she's angry Lorelai! Look what happened to her…"

"It's my fault Mom! She wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!"

"Lorelai, you have to stop blaming yourself! It was an accident."

"I don't know how to help her. I just snapped and yelled at her because she didn't want to eat the food they brought her. She spat it in my face!"

"So you snapped. I've snapped at you far more times and for reasons just as insignificant."

"I'm so mad at myself for losing it Mom. Rory doesn't deserve that!"

"Well now you know how I felt when I would lash out at you. We never mean to hurt the ones we love, but sometimes it happens. Rory will forgive you. You need to apologize to her."

Lorelai nodded as she blew her nose into the tissue her mother gave her. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and followed her mother back into Rory's room. Seeing Rory so upset brought on a fresh batch of tears as Lorelai climbed into bed with her daughter. She gathered Rory in her arms and rocked her as Rory wept.

"I'm so sorry honey," Lorelai sobbed. "I didn't mean to lose it and upset you. I love you so much. I just want you to be ok. I won't force you to eat that crap again."

"Yeah, I already told her I'd make her special meals and bring them up to her every day," Luke added, giving Lorelai a kiss on the head and stroking Rory's cheek.

Maria came some time later to do Rory's physical therapy. Lorelai told her about what happened earlier. Maria was becoming a friend, with her understanding, compassionate nature. She understood Lorelai's pain more than Lorelai knew. Having finished with her last patient of the day, Maria decided to open herself to Lorelai and her family.

"I'd like you to meet someone who can put things into perspective." She took Lorelai, Luke and Emily to another part of the hospital. "I'd like you to meet my own daughter, Janie. She works here as well." Maria led them to a therapy room and introduced them to her daughter. When Lorelai saw the young woman, she gasped.


	16. Chapter 16

**So here's the next chapter where we meet Maria's daughter, Janie. Also Rory has a breakthrough moment that will make people cheer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. New reviewers always welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P. Dynavox is a real company that makes augmentive and alternative communication devices for individuals with speech or communication disabilities. **

**Chapter 16: Janie's Story**

Lorelai Gilmore stared in disbelief at the sight before her eyes. Apparently Maria understood her situation more than she realized. The therapy room was bustling with activity as patients were assisted with their exercises. In the middle of it all, sat a young woman in a wheelchair. She had a tracheotomy tube traveling from her throat to a portable respirator that was attached to the chair. Mounted to the wheelchair was a device that looked like a keyboard. The young woman had use of her fingers and was typing on the keyboard, which then spoke for her!

Maria walked over to the young woman, who looked to be about Rory's age, and greeted her with a hug and a kiss. She had the same brown eyes as her mother and her hair was brown but hung loose around her shoulders. She was a beautiful young woman with a bright smile that made her eyes crinkle in the corners.

"Janie, I'd like you to meet some people," Maria said to her daughter. "This is Lorelai Gilmore, her boyfriend Luke and her mother Emily. I'm working with Lorelai's daughter, Rory, who is recovering from a car accident that left her paralyzed from the neck down and unable to speak due to a head injury. Rory was in a coma for six weeks and now she's having a hard time adjusting to the changes in her life. I thought you would be able to talk to this family and help them. Everyone, this is my daughter, Janie."

Janie smiled broadly and began to type on the keyboard, which then spoke for her. "I'm so pleased to meet you all. You must have so many questions for me and I'll do my best to answer them all. I'll let Mom fill you in on my story first, since it takes too long to type. Ha ha ha. Man I wish I could laugh! What good is having a sense of humor if no one gets your jokes?"

"Janie could you come down to Rory's room? I'd like her to hear this as well," Maria said, giving Janie's shoulders a squeeze.

Janie looked down at her keyboard and began typing. "I'm just about finished here, so sure, I have time. You treating me to dinner tonight Mom?" The keyboard spoke and Janie gave her mom a sassy grin with her request.

"Ugh! You mean you want me to cut up your food and feed you again?" Maria laughed. "Don't I do that enough at home?'

"No! I want you to hold the steak while I rip off pieces with my teeth!" Janie threw her head back in a silent laugh as her mother burst out laughing herself. She then typed again. "We haven't eaten out in a while. I just wanted a change of pace. Not that I don't love your cooking Mom, but I'm hungry and I don't want to wait forever."

Lorelai watched the banter between mother and daughter with fascination. They seemed so much like her and Rory. Janie seemed to take her disabilities with a grain of salt. The young woman actually seemed happy despite that she couldn't speak or breathe on her own and was paralyzed from the neck down. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand for support. She hoped that Janie would be as sweet and comforting as her mother.

Everyone headed back to Rory's room, Janie using a joystick to control her motorized wheelchair. When they entered, they spotted Logan sitting with Rory on one side and Christopher on the other_. The only one missing now is Dad._ Lorelai thought her father should have stayed home instead of going on his latest business trip_. At least he's making more of an effort to be around than when I was growing up. _

Maria began to introduce the men to her daughter when Logan spoke up. "Janie Truesdale! Oh my god! I was just showing Rory your book, 'And My Soul Danced'. You look just like the photo on the cover. I found it when I was online researching paralysis. I've been reading it and I wanted to read it to Rory. You are such an inspiration."

"Thank you," Janie typed, "but my mother was the real inspiration. She never gave up hope and supported me through everything."

"Hey Lor," Chris greeted his ex with a hug. "I heard about your little freak out," he said, glancing at Lorelai's stained shirt. "Apparently the nurses think you're very entertaining," he chuckled.

"Were they running for the Thorazine again," Lorelai inquired with a crooked smile.

"No but I think they have one of those love-me-jackets with your name on it on standby," Chris joked. "Good to see you've recovered from the Great Stew Meltdown Of 2007."

Rory giggled at her father. The room was now full of the people she loved, who loved her, and a new stranger who piqued her curiosity. _What is that device she's using to speak with? I want one! I want to talk. First I have to be able to use my fingers to type. If I can type, I'll be able to communicate and people will understand me. Hmm I wonder…_

Everyone was chatting with Janie and no one noticed as Rory's brow furrowed in deep concentration. _Come on. I can do this! Now that I have the morphine to take the nerve pain away, I should be able to do this. _ Rory looked down at her right hand as her fingers began to close into her palm until they touched her thumb in a pincer grasp. She let out a yell that startled everyone. Suddenly, all eyes were focused where Rory was intently looking. Rory opened her fingers slowly and curled them again. She glanced at her left hand and performed the same action. The room broke out in cheers as Rory was bombarded with hugs and kisses.

"This is just the beginning," Maria said. "If Rory can point, she can use a PECS board to begin communicating. The PECS board is a picture board people with autism or severe developmental disabilities use to communicate with. It contains pictures of items that Rory may want or need. She will also be able to communicate when she is in pain. All she has to do is point to the picture on the PECS board."

Lorelai wiped the tears from her face as she kissed her daughter's wet cheek. "Maria, you sound like you've been through all of this before so why don't you tell us the story."

Maria pulled a photo out of her wallet and passed it around for everyone to see. A beautiful teenaged girl in a tiara and tutu was striking a ballet pose, a wistful smile on her face. "This was Janie when she was sixteen. She was the most incredibly talented ballerina. Her beauty and grace on the stage would bring tears to your eyes. Janie was a student at New York's famous High School of the Performing Arts and was striving to attend Julliard. She was a brilliant student as well and excelled in all the arts. She could paint, write poems of extraordinary insight, and had the singing voice of an angel."

Maria smiled tenderly, as she cupped her daughter's face with her hands. "Janie was my funny, beautiful, gifted angel girl until that horrible day." For the first time Maria's smile faded and was replaced by a look of remembered pain on her loving countenance.

Janie began to type, letting the keyboard speak the words her once gifted voice could not. "It's ok Mom. Tell them. They need to know to understand where I came from and how I became the person I am today."

Maria sighed and continued, her eyes becoming moist at the painful memories that flooded her brain. "Janie hadn't gotten her driver's license yet, so I drove her around. We were coming home from a dance recital one evening." Maria paused and took a deep breath. "I had worked a double shift at the hospital that day so I was tired. I missed Janie's recital due to traffic, but she understood. On the drive home I fell asleep at the wheel, just for a second. That brief moment was all it took for me to lose control of the car. I heard Janie scream as I swerved on the icy winter road. We hit a tree. I don't remember much after that."

Janie watched the tears roll down her mother's cheeks. She began typing as fast as her fingers would allow, to continue the story her mother began. " Mom wasn't hurt much but I ended up with a broken neck. I couldn't breathe on my own or speak Mom did everything for me. She was my caregiver as well as my mother. She did physical therapy with me several times a day. She fed me, changed diapers, bathed me, dressed me, all the things I used to be able to do on my own. She was so patient and loving, but I knew she felt responsible for the accident, for making me a quadriplegic."

Lorelai sat silently, watching Maria brush her tears away. All this time Maria had been helping her with Rory, while Lorelai was oblivious to the woman's own secret pain. Lorelai fought back the urge to cry until she felt the loving hands of her family and friends being placed on her shoulders. Could they tell? Did they know how wracked with guilt she was over Rory's accident? Her shoulders shook as she buried her head in her hands and sobbed quietly.

Rory knew the pain her mother felt. _Oh Mom! How can I tell you that it's not your fault? It's MY fault! I'm the only one responsible for my accident. I chose to get behind the wheel when I was exhausted. When I learn to communicate, that's the first thing I want to say to you Mom. I don't blame you. I love you! _

Janie continued to type, the computerized voice giving contrast to her once expressive one. If she couldn't sing with her voice, she would sing with her words. "I've always had a great faith and positive outlook on life. I was raised that way. My father couldn't handle my accident. He blamed my mother and their marriage fell apart. I still believed that there was a purpose for everything, including suffering. I knew that if I stayed positive, I would heal. My mother is the most loving, selfless person I know and she encouraged me to use my strengths and find joy in the smallest of accomplishments."

Maria found her voice and continued. "I worked hard at staying in the moment, seeing the good that comes from learning about myself. I could have given up, consumed by my guilt, but as Janie made strides, I learned to forgive myself. I didn't intend for the accident to happen. It was an accident. I couldn't change the results, but what I COULD do was love my daughter the way I've loved her since birth. I found reasons to be thankful every day and I focused on being happy. My daughter was alive after all and each day was a day to celebrate that."

"How… how did you learn to let go of the pain and guilt," Lorelai said softly as she brushed away her tears.

"I let go when Janie told me that she loved me for the first time since the accident. She had gained enough mobility to move her hands and fingers to type. We got her a simple augmentive and alternative communication device. A company called Dynavox makes all types of AAC devices, from simple picture boards that speak to full blown internet capable computers that mount on a wheelchair that also speak. Janie started out simple at first but then graduated to the more complex AAC devices. Hearing her speak again, even through a synthesized voice, was a profound experience. It opened doors. Janie not only finished high school, but attended and graduated from college with honors. She had an attendant with her to take care of her physical needs and give assistance. I'm so proud of all that she's accomplished, including getting her first book published."

"The book is her autobiography," Logan chimed in. "It's absolutely incredible to read, in detail, what she went through. I'm going to read it to Rory. I hope you'll read it too Lorelai."

"I think we should all read it," Emily said, giving Lorelai's hand a squeeze. "I think we should let these wonderful people go. We've taken up too much of their time. I'm sure we'll see Janie again and she can tell us more of her accomplishments. I'm going to look into getting Rory one of those AAC devices."

"I heard the nurses saying that Rory will begin speech therapy tomorrow," Christopher said.

"Her speech therapist will help you obtain the right AAC for Rory once she assesses her needs," Maria said. "I hope that meeting my daughter has given you some hope for Rory's recovery. The road is hard and progress is slow but if you stay positive, she'll be communicating again in no time."

Lorelai stood up and went over to Maria. She wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered in Maria's ear. "Thank you for giving me hope. I don't feel so alone now." She leaned down to speak to Janie. "Thank YOU for being such an inspiration. I think Rory would agree with me on this." Rory nodded her head vigorously and smiled. " I hope we'll see you again. I can't wait to read your book. I'm going to read it to Luke in bed." Lorelai giggled as Luke rolled his eyes.

Janie typed her farewell to everyone. "It was so great to meet you all. I'd love to come back and chat some more. That is if you're not bored to death reading my book!" Janie grinned and looked towards her mother. "Ok Mom. I'm starving and you're buying! Let's roll! I'll see you soon Rory. I'm here every day practically, so I'll stop by."

"Lorelai, we'll talk more," Maria said and then turned to her daughter. "Janie, I'll race you to the parking lot!"

Janie grinned broadly as she typed. "Last one to the van has to eat their dinner pureed!" With that she took off down the hall like a rocket. Rory watched the wheelchair bolt out of the room. She had no clue those things could move that fast. Maria laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She let Janie get a head start and then followed after her.

Richard Gilmore entered the room. "I was nearly run over by a speeding wheelchair just now," he exclaimed with annoyance. "Wasn't that Rory's Physical Therapist I saw chasing the young woman in the wheelchair? Did one of her patients not want to do their exercises?"

"Richard!" Emily greeted her husband with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You missed all the excitement."

"What? Did Lorelai have another breakdown?" Richard smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god! Enough already! Why does everyone assume it's always me causing all the drama around here," Lorelai said with a pout.

"Because it usually is," Luke chided, a grin plastered on his face. "And yes, she did have another meltdown, but that's not all the excitement."

Rory giggled at the light banter between her family members. _I'm so glad that Mom is getting along with Grandma and Grandpa. Even Luke seems to be getting along well with them._ _I can't wait to read Janie's book. I still want to talk again. My vocal cords work, so I should be able to speak if I can just remember how._ _I'm interested in finding out what the Speech Therapist thinks when she does her assessment._

Lorelai swatted Luke on the arm. "Not funny! Remember, you offered to make Rory special meals and bring them in every day since she hates the food here so much."

"On that note, I'm going out to get us some food. The Denny's near here serves breakfast all day. Rory, do you want French toast?" Luke inquired and Rory nodded. "Scrambled eggs with cheese on the side?" Rory smiled. He knew her too well. "Orange juice?" Rory shook her head. "Milk?" Rory made a face and Lorelai laughed. "I don't think you're allowed to have coffee yet, so iced tea?" Rory nodded.

Luke took the orders from everyone else in the room and collected the money to pay. Logan went along to help him carry the exponential amounts of food that was ordered. Boy those Gilmore Girls could eat! Luke smiled as he could hear Lorelai recounting the events to her father with the excitement of a giddy child, as he and Logan headed down the hall.

"Show him honey," Lorelai said to Rory. "Show Grandpa what you can do."

Rory slowly curled her fingers on both hands toward her thumbs as her grandfather watched in awe. Richard took her hand in his, his eyes filling with tears. Rory gave his hand a small squeeze and Richard choked back a sob. He looked over at his wife and daughter and saw their glistening eyes and huge smiles. He couldn't believe he missed it when it happened. Seeing the look on Rory's face at that small, yet momentous accomplishment, Richard Gilmore made a decision. He decided that his grand daughter was more important than his job. He missed so much of Lorelai's life when she was growing up and he didn't want to miss Rory's rebirth as well. No more traveling away from home: he was cutting back his work schedule and spending more time with his family.

"Oh Richard, we also met Maria's daughter Janie, who is Rory's age," Emily began. "The young woman was also in a car accident as a teenager. Maria was driving. She's a quadriplegic who can't speak, but she types on a communication device that's mounted on her wheelchair. She's quite a remarkable young woman."

"Now that Rory has use of her fingers, Maria said she'll be able to use one of those communication devices as well," Lorelai informed her father.

"Yeah, this Janie even wrote a book about her experiences," Chris chimed in. "I'm sure Rory wants to read it to gain insight into her own rehab process." He winked at Rory who smiled in return.

The conversation continued as Lorelai became absorbed in her head. She couldn't wait to talk to Maria in greater detail. She wanted to know how she managed to support Janie without losing her sanity, and how she herself can make this horrible guilt go away. She didn't want to fail Rory again or ever take her frustrations out on her. Rory had enough pain without her mom adding to it. Lorelai locked eyes with Rory and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Finally! A new chapter! Sorry, I've had ennui: ) Ok, maybe not. Actually I was beaten up by a massage therapist at the mall! I'm a licensed Holistic Health Practitioner so I do massage for a living and I know deep tissue. This was TORTURE! I'm still in pain a week later. It was so wrong. I couldn't write, I was hurting so much. I hope this makes up for it. I love reviews so please let me know how you like this. New reviewers always welcome! Thanks to all my regular reviewers. You guys rock: )

Disclaimer: I own only the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P.

Chapter 17: Time Heals All Wounds

Time heals all wounds. It eases the pain of regret and dulls the sting of guilt. Or does it? Sometimes time allows old wounds to fester, covered by the dirty bandages of fear and shame. Outward appearances may heal, but wounds deep in the soul stay buried until the bandage is ripped off and the gaping wound cleaned out.

Lorelai Gilmore watched her daughter's progress with amazement. Rory was a very determined young woman who worked exceedingly hard at her rehabilitation. Lorelai watched as Rory's health improved to the point that she was transferred to a Rehab Facility by early fall. Rory was gaining strength as she performed her physical therapy for hours every day. Lorelai watched it all, yet still she wasn't completely happy.

The bright future she saw for her daughter was now vastly different, and Lorelai still felt that she was to blame. She missed all the things that she used to do with Rory. The old Rory was now replaced with an extremely intelligent young woman trapped inside a flesh and bone prison. Lorelai had a hard time letting go of the daughter she once knew and accepting the new Rory, who was beginning to emerge from the cocoon of her injured body.

Try as she might to be fully happy in Rory's achievements, Lorelai could still feel the deep pangs of her guilt and regrets, gnawing at her, creating a hole in her soul which grew larger each day. On the outside, she was all smiles and her usual perky self. She decided that it was of no use to whine and moan: she was strong and would cope with everything like she always had. Lorelai was nothing if not stubborn and she had been enough of a basket case since Rory's accident. No, she would just have to get used to the new Rory and accept the changes. At least she had made peace with her parents.

"Now Mom, you agreed to have a girls night with me, Sookie and Maria. That means you must actually participate in ALL the fun," Lorelai said, grinning at her mother.

"_Lorelai, I let you give me a 'make under' after spending all day at the mall with you. Why I bought jeans and tennis shoes, I'll never know. But I draw the line at the Lawrence Welk drinking game! I will not mock one of my favorite shows or the memory of that wonderful man," Emily said, crossing her arms._

"_You mean wunnerful," Lorelai corrected as she, Sookie, and Maria burst into a fit of giggles. "Come on Mom. It's not like you have to drive home. You're sleeping over remember?"_

"_Alright," Emily sighed as she settled on the couch in Lorelai's living room. She still didn't feel that drinking games were dignified or proper for a woman of good breeding, but she was willing to do whatever it took to learn about her daughter, even if it meant entering a world so vastly different from her own._

"_What are we drinking," Maria inquired. She and Lorelai had become friends, although Lorelai still hadn't talked about the pain that Maria could see beneath the surface of her bright and shiny exterior._

"_Tequila!" Lorelai shouted, holding up the bottle in one hand. "And sparkling cider for you Sookie," she said, gesturing to her pregnant best friend with another bottle._

"_Ooh I am so going into a sugar coma tonight," Sookie giggled. "What should we drink to? Ooh! I know! We could take a shot every time Lawrence Welk says 'wunnerful'! Or when someone plays the accordion! Or every time we see a big haired lady with ugly glasses in the audience! Or when someone wears a god awful outfit in like lemon yellow or Pepto Bismol pink," Sookie exclaimed, gesturing wildly, before dissolving into another fit of giggles._

"_Your father is such a great dancer," Emily slurred, twirling around the floor, "and he's a tiger in bed! Look! It's Joanne Castle playing piano in a yellow bunny suit!" Emily took another shot, laughing uproariously at the TV._

"_Oh my god," Lorelai gasped, taking another shot of tequila. "Gah! I don't want to hear about my parents' sex life thank you! I'm scarred enough without images of you two doin' the dirty deed in my head!"_

_Sookie started giggling at the sight of the prim and proper Emily Gilmore drunk. "Hey Lorelai, remember Jackson's wresting pajamas?" She was now doubled over laughing at the image of her husband's pajamas covered with photos of him in his wrestling outfit from high school. "Well I found an old picture of him in a speedo from around that time, so guess what I did?"_

"_NO! You didn't!" Lorelai burst out laughing. "Tell me you had them made into pajamas too!"_

"_I did! He wears them to bed when he wants some lovin'!" Everyone including Emily screamed with glee and laughed until they were crying._

Lorelai smiled to herself at the memory of that wild night with the girls. It was such a joy to see her mother intoxicated and having genuine fun. She hoped that one day her mother could let her guard down and have fun without having to get drunk. Lorelai watched the Occupational Therapist, Angie, working with Rory to help her gain use of her hands. She smiled broadly as Rory practiced grasping and lifting foam cylinders in her hands. The movements required great effort on Rory's part, but as her ability to move increased, so did her determination to succeed in regaining the use of her body.

"You did it hon," Lorelai said, giving Rory a squeeze. "I can't believe how far you've come in the past few months. Before you know it, you'll be feeding yourself popcorn while we watch movies together."

Rory smiled as Luke entered the room carrying a large take out bag. He set it down on the table and greeted Lorelai with a tender kiss and a huge grin. He took two containers, one a salad and one a cheeseburger, and placed them on the table in front of Rory, then gave her shoulders and awkward squeeze.

"Ok Rory. Pick what you want for lunch," he said gesturing to the containers. "Whatever you don't pick, your mother gets to eat." Luke chuckled and gave Lorelai an impish grin.

Rory giggled and stared at her mother, as she slowly reached out her arm and placed her right hand on the take out containing the cheeseburger.

"No fair," Lorelai protested. "Why do I have to eat the salad?" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave the infamous Gilmore pout. "You'd better have something else from the deep fried food group in that bag Burger Boy or no tip for you!"

"You're not supposed to tip the proprietor of an establishment Lorelai," a voice spoke up behind her.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai greeted her mother with a smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that your daughter is hungry and pleading with you to help her eat that abhorrent excuse for nourishment, no offense Luke," Emily said, giving her grand daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I totally agree with you Emily," Luke stated, handing Lorelai another cheeseburger and fries from the bag. "But getting them to eat anything remotely healthy is a daunting task. How do you get them to eat fruits and vegetables on Friday nights?"

"Well, when Lorelai was a little girl, we told her that if she didn't eat what was on her plate she would get no dessert and no apple tarts at Christmas," Richard explained, strolling into the room with a newspaper under his arm. "She thought we were bluffing until she refused to eat dinner one night and threw a tantrum. She thought we would forget but six months later she wasn't allowed to have any apple tarts for Christmas."

"That was so mean!" Lorelai said with a pout as she held the cheeseburger to Rory's mouth for her to take a bite. Once Rory had finished chewing and swallowed, she fed her some of her fries and held a Styrofoam cup of coffee with a straw up to her mouth for her to take a sip.

"So basically you withhold her sweets, which she's addicted to, until she eats the good stuff huh," Luke mused, then turned to Lorelai and grinned.

Lorelai's eyes widened when she realized what he was thinking. "No, not the pie! You can't withhold the pie! Or the donuts or muffins! I'll die!" She gave him the pout for good measure and the full on Bambi eyes.

While her mother was preoccupied with trying to salvage her right to consume sweets, Rory stared down at her neglected burger in front of her. With a look of determination, she willed her stiff muscles into action. It felt as if she were trying to move in a vat of wet cement, the effort was slow and awkward. Everyone was discussing Lorelai's eating habits and no one noticed as Rory slowly reached out, grabbed the burger in her right hand, and slowly lifted it to her mouth without dropping it.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai gasped as she caught sight of Rory's accomplishment. Everyone was quietly watching as Rory took a bite of her burger then slowly put it down. The effort exhausted Rory but it was a huge moment: She was beginning to have control over her gross motor functions.

Angie, the Occupational Therapist, saw the whole event and, leaving a patient to practice his exercises on the other side of the therapy room, came over to where the family of Rory Gilmore was celebrating Rory's victory. She advised them to allow Rory to feed herself as much as she was able as part of her therapy. Rory couldn't use her fingers for fine movements but was able to grab and hold larger objects. Rory proved that by grasping the coffee cup, lifting it to her mouth and taking a sip.

_At least I can fuel my own coffee addiction! _Rory smiled a knowing smile at her mother as she slowly placed the cup down.

"That's my girl," Lorelai chuckled, running her fingers through Rory's short hair and making it stand up. "Nothing keeps a Gilmore from her coffee!"

Rory was working hard to regain as much of her former self as possible. Some things she worked on in secret. Randy, the Speech Therapist, was working with Rory on relearning how to vocalize sounds. He also taught her how to use a picture board to communicate her needs. What no one knew was that Rory was practicing on her own to form the words that used to come so easily. She could now whisper some words clearly but refrained from trying to speak out loud. She wanted to surprise her mother and be able to clearly tell her what was in her heart. She would talk when the time was right.

Emily watched her daughter and granddaughter interacting. She was becoming more observant of their special relationship and instead of jealousy, she felt a deep respect for the love they had for each other. Emily was also becoming adept at reading her daughter's body language. She knew Lorelai was struggling inside and one drunken night with the girls proved her suspicions.

The Lawrence Welk drinking game had gone over better than expected. There was silliness and laughter as the women continued to mock other classic shows. Emily had more fun with her daughter than she would dare to admit, especially seeing the amount of alcohol it took to make it happen.

_After Sookie left to go home to her 'speedo man' and Maria went to bed in Rory's room, Emily and Lorelai staggered up the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom. Emily went into the bathroom to change while Lorelai flopped onto her bed. When she returned, Lorelai was under the covers, staring at the ceiling. She was no longer giggling and looked deep in thought. Emily was dizzy from the tequila and flopped down on the bed next to Lorelai._

_After settling under the covers, Emily looked over at her silent daughter and noticed a tear run down the outside edge of Lorelai's eye and into the pillow. She turned on her side and brushed the tear away with a finger._

"_Lorelai? Are you all right?" Emily gently brushed another tear from her daughter's cheek then moved a lock of her hair away from her face. "Lorelai, talk to me please. I promise to listen and not judge you. We were having fun tonight. What happened?"_

"_Rory should've been here for this too," Lorelai said softly with a hiccup. "She should've been here having fun like we used to. The last time we stayed up watching movies, I kept begging her to watch more with me. She was tired but she stayed up just to please me, because she's the sweetest kid in the world." Lorelai's chin began to quiver as she fought for control of her emotions._

"_Lorelai, Rory is an adult and capable of making her own decisions. If she wanted to go to bed she would have. She CHOSE to stay up with you," Emily said, trying to console her daughter._

"_If I hadn't been so selfish, she wouldn't have been so tired the next day and wouldn't have fallen asleep at the wheel. What kind of mother would be so selfish! Rory had finals and all I could think about was spending time with her before she graduated and left me for good!" Lorelai was now sobbing into her hands as she confessed her guilt to her mother._

"_What happened was an accident, a horrible accident, and it wasn't your fault Lorelai," Emily said, her voice breaking with emotion. She gathered Lorelai in her arms and held her while she wept. "You can't keep beating yourself up because of this. Rory is doing so much better."_

"_But she's not the same," Lorelai sobbed, clinging to her mother. "What if she blames me for the accident? How could she ever forgive me for being so selfish?"_

"_The same way I could forgive you for the mistakes you've made, and you could forgive me for being the world's worst mother," Emily choked out. "No one is perfect Lorelai. We make mistakes. Look how long it took us to forgive each other. You and Rory have a special bond. She could never hate you or blame you for a choice SHE made, not you."_

"_Every time I see her I'm reminded of how it used to be and won't ever be again. I miss her Mom! I miss talking with her about everything. It tears me up inside to have to change her diapers, feed her, bathe her, do all the things she used to do herself."_

"_Rory is doing so well," Emily said, as she continued to hold her daughter and rub her back. "Everyone is amazed at the progress she's making. She's gaining feeling and movement in her body. That girl of yours is a Gilmore through and through and she's just stubborn enough to blow everyone's expectations of her out of the water. That young woman has more faith in her ability to heal than YOU do and that's such a shame!"_

_Lorelai pulled away from her mother's embrace, sensing a verbal smack down from her mother. She wiped her eyes, trying desperately to regain control of her drunken emotions and failing miserably. "I want to have faith in Rory, I do, but I'm afraid…"_

"_Afraid of what," Emily inquired, struggling to keep her frustrations in check._

"_Afraid that she'll resent me for being so selfish the night before the accident! Afraid of failing her now, when she needs me more than ever! Afraid that something could happen… and I'd lose her." Lorelai broke down in tears again, feeling ashamed at having her mother see her so vulnerable, her worst nightmare spoken aloud for the first time._

_Emily didn't admonish her daughter's vulnerability. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Lorelai, kissed her cheek, and spoke to her firmly, but lovingly. "You need to pull yourself together Lorelai. You are one of the strongest women I know and you love Rory more than anyone. She's going to be fine. I have faith in you. You are a wonderful mother and Rory knows this and loves you. All you did was make a mistake. You wanted to spend time with Rory and coaxed her into staying up late. Rory chose to stay up. You BOTH made poor choices and the accident was the result. You didn't cause Rory to fall asleep at the wheel. She chose to drive. It's time to forgive yourself for making the choice to stay up late. You didn't drive Rory off the road and down a ravine. She did."_

_Lorelai wept, nestled in her mother's arms. She was expecting her mother to be harsh and judgmental, but instead her mother gave her some much needed comfort, something she still wasn't used to from Emily Gilmore. "Thank you, Mom for not making me feel worse than I already do. I love you Mommy," she whispered softly as she fell into an intoxicated sleep._

"_I love you too," Emily replied as she too fell asleep._

Emily watched her daughter and granddaughter interact and wondered if Lorelai remembered her drunken confessions that night. Emily remembered it all. Yes, time heals all wounds and Emily hoped that Lorelai's wounds would heal as well as Rory's were healing. Maybe Rory was the key. Only time would tell. Broken bodies can mend but wounds to the soul are far deeper and only love can heal them. Lorelai's wound had been ripped open and cleaned out by her mother's love, and only when she could forgive herself would Lorelai be whole again. Emily gazed at her daughter, and as Lorelai met her gaze, she smiled and Emily knew the answer. It was a smile shared by two people with a special secret. Emily returned the smile. Lorelai remembered it all too.


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! A new chapter! And I didn't take forever to write it this time. : ) I hope you all enjoy this. I'm writing the next chapter, Rory's birthday party, and I hope to post it soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have a challenge for everyone who had put my story on alert: I'd like to hear from you. Please let me know why you like my story. Even if you only review once, it makes a difference. This is my first story, and I want to improve as a writer, so feedback is important and it inspires me to write. So on that note... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own only the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P.

Chapter 18: Party Preparations

"Oh for the love of god!" Lorelai bolted up in bed, rubbing her eyes and glancing at the clock on her nightstand. It was 8:30 in the morning, on her day off no less, and she was not happy. The banging, sawing and general racket woke her from her beauty sleep earlier than she wanted. Lorelai threw back the blankets and stumbled downstairs to find Luke.

She caught a whiff of a fresh pot of her morning happy juice, Luke's special blend of coffee, and padded into the kitchen. Construction had begun on the modifications to her house as Chris promised. The crew was outside building the wheelchair ramp to the front porch. Lorelai flopped down onto a chair at the table, noticing a large opening on the wall where the sink was. She had been spending a lot of time at Luke's place and hadn't realized that work had begun on the new downstairs bathroom. A plastic tarp covered the opening for the new doorway.

Lorelai was lost in her half awake, pre coffee state, when Luke suddenly emerged from the tarp covered opening. "Crap! Don't do that," she yelled, practically jumping out of her skin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Luke said, ruffling her disheveled hair and kissing her on the cheek. "I tried to get Tom to hold off as long as possible this morning, but he really wanted to get started on the outer walls for the bathroom extension before it started to rain. I'll fix you some breakfast while you jump into the shower."

"Coffee. Need it now…" Lorelai mumbled, getting up from the table. Luke handed her a cup full of tasty goodness. "Kiss! REAL kiss… like you mean it," Lorelai said with a yawn.

Luke grabbed the cup out of her hand and placed it on the counter. When she pouted, he pulled her close and dipped her while kissing her passionately, full on the lips. He then pulled her upright and handed her the cup of coffee. "There. I'm sure the guys staring at us from the tarp got a great show. Now go brush your teeth. You've got some serious morning breath going on," Luke chuckled, giving Lorelai a huge grin.

"Mean! Thanks for the coffee," she said with a grin. "I'll try to be quick. I've got a lot to do today. While you're getting all the construction sorted out, I'll be planning Rory's birthday party. I want it to be the best party ever, which means I have to out do all the past Rory Gilmore birthday blowouts I've ever thrown her. Now that the eyelids are open, I can function. I'll be down as quick as I can."

Lorelai stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off with. She cracked the bathroom door open and could smell bacon and blueberry muffins, and of course that delectable aroma of coffee just waiting for her. She quickly dried and dressed, then flung the door open so she could smell her breakfast while she dried her hair. A little makeup, some perfume and she was bounding down the stairs, shoes in hand.

Luke was placing two plates on the table when he caught a glimpse of Lorelai, hopping on one foot while trying to put her shoe on the other. She flopped down in a chair and tied her shoes before looking up at Luke, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You made me muffins," She exclaimed, grabbing one of the still warm muffins and taking a bite.

"I figured I had the time," Luke said, taking a sip of his orange juice. "You never take a 'quick shower'. Now eat before it gets cold."

"Did you make enough for the guys," Lorelai inquired with her mouth full, "cause they need a good breakfast too you know."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Luke admonished," and no I didn't make enough for the guys. I'm not feeding the whole construction crew every day. We pay them enough money for them to get their own food. The extras are for Rory."

"Actually Chris is paying them," Lorelai said, shoveling scrambled eggs into her mouth

"Then he can make them breakfast, lunch and dinner," Luke said, slightly annoyed. "Every time you have work done to your house, you feed everyone, costing you more money than you're already paying out."

"I'm just trying to be nice," Lorelai mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee. She nearly choked as she gasped. "You're jealous! Oh my god! Why didn't I see it? No wonder you don't want me feeding the guys!"

"I am not jealous," Luke groaned. "I just don't want to see you giving them any more free shows."

"Luke hon, that was an accident," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes. "I told you that T.J. sent them upstairs and, as I got out of the shower, a few of the guys got to see the goods. It wasn't intentional. You know that and I showered at Babbette's after that."

"Still, I don't like how they look at you, like they remember. You're my girl, not eye candy for a bunch of over eager carpenters." Luke kept a watchful eye on the work going on outside.

'Hey, nobody sees the goods but you mister so don't worry," Lorelai said, placing her hand on his. "I may be eye candy to the guys, but only you get to eat this tasty goodness. Ooh dirty!" She burst into a fit of laughter, and then leaned forward to kiss Luke. "Let 'em look! At the end of the day it's YOU, Luke Danes, who gets all of my love and attention."

"Good, cause otherwise I'd have to start beating the crap out of them and the construction would never get done," Luke smirked, pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

"You are so jealous," Lorelai said, flashing Luke a big smile. "I like Jealous Luke, so manly and testosterone-y. I've got a lot to do today, but tonight I'm yours." She winked and grabbing her purse and the muffins, headed for the door.

Rory yawned and pushed the button to lift the head of her bed so she could sit upright. She needed to go to the bathroom. She recognized the urge to urinate but still didn't have much control of her bladder. She pushed the button for the attendant and waited. Once the woman arrived, Rory pressed the picture on the Dynavox of a toilet. The device spoke. "I need to use the toilet."

"I've got it," a voice came from the doorway. Rory looked to see her mother strolling into the room with two cups of coffee and a paper bag in her hand. "Hey hon, let's get you up and ready for the day," Lorelai said, giving Rory a kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai set the coffee and muffins down on the bedside table and pulled down the blankets covering Rory. She remembered how to do the bed to chair transfer and was getting much smoother at it. She locked the wheels of the chair next to the bed and pulled Rory into a full sitting position. Rory wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and held on as tightly as she could. Lorelai turned Rory sideways on the bed and wrapping her arms around Rory's back and using her legs the way she was taught, lifted Rory and placed her in the wheelchair.

Lorelai attached the Dynavox to Rory's wheelchair and Rory pressed another picture. "I want to get dressed," the device spoke in a computerized female voice. Lorelai was so glad that Rory was able to communicate now but she missed her daughter's voice terribly. She pushed Rory over to her dresser and opened each drawer so Rory could pick out what she wanted to wear. Once the appropriate ensemble was found, she wheeled Rory into the bathroom to help her change.

After removing the diaper and noticing it was still dry, Lorelai lifted Rory from the wheelchair to the toilet. Rory was getting better at communicating her need to toilet but accidents still occurred, so Lorelai prepared another diaper for her daughter. She removed Rory's pajamas, washed her face, applied deodorant and dressed her. Rory helped as much as she could, but Lorelai did practically all the work. She brushed Rory's teeth, letting Rory practice holding her toothbrush to her mouth and guiding Rory's hand in the brushing motions.

"Now there's my beautiful daughter," Lorelai said softly, as she brushed Rory's hair. "I'm so glad your hair is coming in so nicely. I was beginning to think I'd have to get you one of those fake looking wigs. Now you can look pretty for your birthday party."

Lorelai stepped back to take in her daughter. Rory sat in her wheelchair, looking almost like her old self. Yes her beautiful long hair was gone, but her new short hair looked cute and it covered the scars on her head now. She was dressed in a simple yet stylish blouse and a pair of jeans, cut off at the knee. She almost looked like her old self except for her missing lower legs.

"So, are you ready," Lorelai inquired after she had applied some makeup to Rory's face. "I finally get to spring you from this place for a few hours so we can plan your party and I don't want to waste a minute of it."

Rory smiled and nodded as Lorelai helped her into her jacket. She pressed a picture on the Dynavox. The pictures had been programmed with phrases specific to Rory. "Coffee please." She pressed another picture. "I'm hungry." She pressed another picture. "I want a muffin please."

Lorelai laughed. "Aren't we talkative today! Here you go, oh favorite daughter of mine."

Rory beamed a huge smile at her mother and Lorelai understood its meaning. It was the smile that said 'I'm your only daughter!' and it made Lorelai crack up. She handed Rory one of the large Styrofoam cups of coffee and placed the other one in the cup holder on the wheelchair after taking a few gulps. Rory brought the cup to her mouth slowly and took a sip, then placed it in the other cup holder. Lorelai slung a backpack with a change of clothes and diapers for Rory on the back of the wheelchair, handed Rory the bag with the muffins, and wheeled her down the hall to the exit.

Today was the first day Lorelai was trying out the new wheelchair lift equipped van her parents bought her. She opened the door and used the controls to bring the lift out and down to the ground. She pushed Rory's chair onto the lift, strapped her in, locked the wheels and used the controls to bring the lift up. She then got in and moved Rory inside the van, where she secured the wheels with the tie downs attached to the van's floor. After closing the door, she got in the driver's seat.

"And we're off," Lorelai exclaimed, glancing at Rory in the rear view mirror. "Now I know this ride isn't as cool as the jeep, but I was thinking of getting a custom paint job. What do you think? Should I paint it pink? Or how about green with funky lettering like Scooby Doo's Mystery Machine? Oh wait… I just discovered that Paul Anka is afraid of anything Scooby Doo related! I was watching it on cartoon network and he freaked! He howled and promptly peed on the floor! I thought it was a fluke, but every time we watched Scooby Doo, he would howl and pee on the floor…then run and hide under my bed! Go figure! Ooh! I could paint Hello Kitty on it! Oh wait, Paul Anka is afraid of cats too. Damn!"

Rory listened to her mother's ramblings and laughed. It was beginning to feel like old times. She hadn't seen her mother in such great spirits in a long time. She worried about her but couldn't tell her. She also couldn't tell her how frustrated she was at not being able to do the things she used to. At least she had a great friend in Maria's daughter Janie. Logan would visit and read Janie's book to her. She was so impressed with the young woman's strength and positive outlook. There was so much she wanted to say to Janie but didn't have the words yet. Rory Gilmore was determined to change that though. Right now all she cared about was spending the day with her mother and going home, even if it was just for a visit. She missed everyone.

Lorelai pulled into Stars Hollow and up to the diner. She remembered the fit Taylor had when she wanted a handicapped parking spot out front. She thought she was going to have an aneurysm as she and Luke fought with Taylor at a recent town meeting. Eventually, Taylor caved in and authorized a spot in front of the diner. Kirk painted the curb blue and installed the post with the 'disabled parking only' sign. The diner wasn't wheelchair accessible, so Luke built a ramp off the corner of the building, after getting the proper permits from Taylor of course.

The bells above the door rang out as Lorelai made her grand entrance with Rory. Within seconds, they were surrounded by Patty and Babbette, who were practically crushing Rory with hugs

"Oh my god! Rory you look so great," Babbette exclaimed. "Don't she look great Patty?"

"You look like a vision, sweetie. Your short hair looks darling on you," Patty purred as she ran her fingers through Rory's hair.

"Lorelai, why didn't you tell us you were bringin' Rory home today?"

"She's only here for a visit Babbette. We're planning her birthday party," Lorelai said, giving Rory's shoulders a squeeze.

"Holy crap! I forgot! How could I forget? I must be goin' senile or somethin'!" Babbette slapped herself in the forehead.

"You guys are coming right," Lorelai inquired, as she wheeled Rory to a nearby table.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll bring the punch," Patty said with a playful smirk.

"Ok Patty," Lorelai chuckled, "but if you make it as strong as you did for the end of summer festival, Rory will have to drive herself back to the rehab cause I'll be too busy being unconscious!"

"Zack! I locked myself out of the house and I need to borrow your keys so I can get the…RORY! Oh my god! You're here!" Lane flew into the diner and nearly fell into Rory's lap in her distracted state.

Rory watched the whole crazy scene going on before her and realized that everything was still the same; only she had changed. Lane bombarded her with a bunch of yes and no questions and she answered as best as she could, laughing at her friend's exuberance. While Rory received all the attention, Lorelai continued the party plans. Kirk was all set to DJ the event, which would be held in the town square. Lulu was helping with the decorations. Patty was making her punch and Babbette would coordinate getting and setting up tables and chairs. Lane and Zack also wanted to participate, so Hep Alien would play a few sets in between Kirk.

Now they needed a cake. After saying goodbye to everyone, Lorelai and Rory headed to the Dragonfly to find a certain klutzy but lovable chef. Lorelai parked the van and unloaded Rory in her wheelchair. She mentally cursed herself for not having a ramp built for the Inn. It never occurred to her to have accommodations like that. Bringing Rory out for her first outing in the real world had taught her that the world was very cruel to individuals with disabilities. Challenges like curbs, steps, narrow doorways, bathrooms that weren't accessible, made it harder to get around. Lorelai vowed to make the changes to the Inn so that it was accessible to everyone.

Lorelai turned the wheelchair backwards and used all her strength to pull it up the steps to the front porch, one step at a time.

"I know I'm not one for exercising, but after this I might have to start hitting the gym," Lorelai said, huffing and puffing. "No offense sweetie but lifting you is one thing, lifting you AND this chair is like trying to move an elephant!"

Once Lorelai had caught her breath, they headed inside. Michel was at the front desk arguing with someone on the phone. "No! I will not pay you for the butchering of my beloved Pau Pau! You are supposed to be a professional groomer, not Edward Scissorhands! You have turned my dog into a hideous creature and I will be taking my business elsewhere! No! YOU go to hell!" Michel slammed the phone down, swearing in French, and spotted Lorelai and Rory standing in front of him, looking amused.

"That's not personal business you're taking care of during work is it," Lorelai inquired, knowing full well that, once the snooty Frenchman's dander was up, there was no reasoning with him. She just liked to get a rise out of him. He was about to comment when he spotted Rory in the wheelchair.

"Rory," Michel exclaimed, with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. When both Rory and Lorelai giggled, he quickly recovered his dour attitude. "I was just surprised to see you here that's all. How are you?"

Rory pushed a picture on the Dynavox. "I'm good, thank you," the Dynavox spoke.

"She can talk with that thing! That is amazing," Michel said, smiling. "Well, despite what some people may think, it is good to see you Rory."

"You're coming to Rory's birthday party this year and no excuses right?" Lorelai squinted at Michel, waiting for the inevitable excuse as to why he couldn't go.

"I will be there," he said, "but only because this is a special birthday for Rory, not to please you Lorelai."

A crash coming from the kitchen distracted Lorelai. She quickly wheeled Rory into the kitchen to find Sookie sprawled on the floor, covered in flour. "Sookie, honey are you ok? I asked you to MAKE Rory's birthday cake, not WEAR it," Lorelai said giggling. She helped Sookie to her feet and brushed the flour off her.

"I'm good," Sookie giggled. "The cake and all the rest of the food will be incredible; nothing but the best for Rory. Hey Rory! You brought her! Ooh it's so good to see you sweetie."

Everything was going according to plan and operation Rory's Birthday Party was a go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. New reviewers are always welcome. This chapter is nice and long and hopefully satisfying. This chapter continues the party prep day and then it's time to party with the Gilmores! Please review and let me know how I did. I've never written Paris before so I hope she's true to form. On with the party: )  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P. **

**Chapter 19: One Word…Party!**

It had been a very long day for Lorelai Gilmore. Who knew that spending a day with her daughter could be so exhausting. She knew that today was a test; to see if she could handle taking care of Rory's needs so she could come back home. She wanted more than anything to prove to the Rehab staff that she was capable of taking care of Rory. She just didn't expect it to be so hard. Every muscle in her body was screaming as she wheeled Rory back to her room at the Rehab. Her head was pounding with the tension headache that had been building since the afternoon.

Rory was exhausted. She had worked her muscles harder today than she had in therapy. She had feeling in her body but not strength, so her limbs were weak. Rory knew that the more she exercised her atrophied muscles, the stronger she would become, and the more independent she would be. Her sore body was testament to her determination to regain as much of her former self as possible. Right now, her arms were too tired to even use her Dynavox. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep the happy slumber of one who had shared a wonderful day with the person she loved the most.

Lorelai was determined to spend the entire day with Rory, from waking until bed, so she could learn her routine. Once in Rory's room, she headed for the bathroom so Rory could use the toilet and Lorelai could help her change into pajamas. She emptied out the backpack of clothes and went to retrieve pajamas for Rory and a fresh diaper. When she returned, she could see Rory frowning and looking upset.

"What's the matter babe," Lorelai inquired. She looked down and saw what Rory was upset about. The front of Rory's pants was wet as well as the seat of her wheelchair. She sighed in frustration and, donning a pair of latex gloves, began to strip the wet clothes off Rory. She wrapped her arms around Rory and lifted her from the wheelchair and onto the toilet so she could remove the wet chair cushion and replace it with a dry one.

Rory watched her mother attending to her needs and felt so ashamed. She could see how tired her mother was yet she couldn't hold her bladder any more and wet right through the diaper. She watched her mother fill up the bathtub to give her a bath_. I can't believe I peed myself! Why couldn't I hold it just a little longer? Mom looks so upset, like she's going to start crying and it's my fault! She's not even talking to me. Is she mad at me?_

Rory began to cry as big fat tears of shame rolled down her face. She knew there was a way to make her mom feel better, even though she didn't feel ready. Lorelai turned from the tub when she heard Rory sob. She went over to her daughter, who was sitting on the toilet so naked and vulnerable, knelt down and gathered her in her arms.

"It's ok sweets," Lorelai said soothingly. ""Everyone has accidents now and then. I'm not mad at you. I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long day. I guess I'm still getting used to the new routine. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

Rory clung to her mother, sobbing into her neck, and softly uttered into her mother's ear, "Mom."

Lorelai immediately pulled back and looked Rory in the eyes. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Her tired eyes filled with tears as Rory said it again, louder this time. "Mom." It was the first word Rory had spoken since the accident five months ago, and yet to Lorelai it was as momentous as it was the first time she heard her baby say it so long ago. She broke down, sobbing tears of exhaustion and pure joy as she covered Rory's tear stained cheeks with kisses.

"I love you so much," Lorelai sobbed as she lifted Rory into the bath. She didn't care how much her muscles were screaming now: her Rory had spoken her first word! She couldn't stop smiling as she washed Rory, chatting with her about her party and about how she hadn't given her a bath since she was a little girl. Rory smiled, feeling less ashamed now that she had given her mother that little gift. She didn't want to say any more until she could speak in sentences. She had so much to say and wanted to say it loud and clear.

When the bath was done and Rory was dried, diapered and dressed for bed, Lorelai lifted her sleepy daughter one last time from the wheelchair to the bed and tucked her in. She slipped off her shoes and climbed into bed to snuggle with Rory briefly before leaving her. Rory laid her head against her mother's shoulder and yawned. Lorelai ran her fingers through Rory's soft, clean hair and tenderly kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight babe," Lorelai whispered to her drowsy offspring, with one final kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy…" Rory whispered softly. She then yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Lorelai brushed a tear from her cheek as she gently got up from the bed, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and headed for her car. All the heavy lifting, the changing, the toileting, the accidents, all of it became a memory in the sound of one word…'mommy'. Despite her exhaustion, Lorelai found renewed hope for the future. Rory would talk again one day. She was sure of it.

It was late when Lorelai pulled in the driveway of her house. She was sore and stiff, yet couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She spotted Luke's truck and knew he was home. As excited as she was, she found that she didn't have the energy to coax her painful muscles into moving faster. She opened the front door and closed it behind her. The house was dark except for the light coming from her bedroom. She smiled as she dropped her keys and purse on the table in the foyer, and tossing her jacket on the couch, she headed upstairs.

Luke had just finished getting ready for bed when he heard the front door open and close. He knew Lorelai would be exhausted so he prepared a special surprise for her. He walked out of the bathroom to find Lorelai standing in the doorway of the bedroom, looking tired. Her face was streaked with tears and mascara, yet she was smiling.

"Lorelai! What's wrong? Is Rory all right," Luke inquired as he rushed over to take her in his arms. Lorelai only nodded as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Rory had an accident tonight…" Lorelai began.

"An accident? What happened? Is she hurt?"

"If you'd let me finish… She wet through her diaper and was embarrassed about it, so I gave her a bath. She was crying and clinging to me. I told her it was ok and then it happened…" Lorelai cupped Luke's face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye. "She SPOKE!"

"She what? What did she say?" Luke gazed deep into Lorelai's tired eyes.

"She said 'Mom', twice," Lorelai said, her voice full of emotion. "I couldn't believe it. I thought I'd never hear her speak again. After I bathed her, dressed her and put her in bed, we snuggled and before she fell asleep she said 'Mommy' softly. She spoke Luke! Rory spoke!"

Luke was speechless. He held Lorelai in a tight embrace while trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill from his own eyes. Once he swallowed the lump in his throat, he pulled back and brushed the tears of joy from Lorelai's face with his thumbs, then pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered softly in her ear, his breath tickling her cheek "You look exhausted so why don't you undress and take a bath," He said, opening the bathroom door. The tub was filled with bubble bath and a dozen candles lit the room.

"Only if you join me," Lorelai purred, a playful smile on her tired face.

"I'm not really a bubble bath kind of guy," Luke said sheepishly.

"But I could really use a massage on my sore muscles," Lorelai whimpered with the full pout for effect.

"Manly men like myself don't do lavender bubble baths. It's a direct threat to my man card," Luke smiled, enjoying the look of desperation on Lorelai's face.

"You want all this romantic candlelight to go to waste," Lorelai inquired, giving him The Face.

"Don't give me The Face! I see where Rory gets it from. No whimpers, whines, puppy dog begging, or crocodile tears either! I'm immune to your wiles! Now go take your bath before I change my mind," Luke ranted.

"Ooh you're mean! And my wiles have never failed before to get me what I want."

"The water's getting cold and your personal masseur is about to go to bed if you don't get moving," Luke said, giving Lorelai a playful swat on the butt. She giggled and went into the bathroom.

After a while, Luke set up the massage table and retrieved the sports cream he bought to massage into Lorelai's sore muscles. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Out strode Lorelai, clad only in a towel, smiling from ear to ear. He gave her a massage, as promised, and when she fell asleep on the table at the end, he put her to bed. Luke climbed into bed, pulled Lorelai close and kissed her lightly, snuggling into her.

Lorelai opened her eyes the next morning and realized she was in bed and she was naked. She didn't remember how she got there. She remembered hopping on the table for her massage and feeling so relaxed as he massaged the soreness out of her muscles. Now she was in bed, naked, with Luke sleeping soundly next to her…in sweat pants and t- shirt. _Well I guess nothing happened last night. _

Lorelai thought about yesterday's events and smiled. Rory said her first word in five months! She was overjoyed at the prospect of Rory being able to talk to her again, like they used to. She rolled over onto Luke, the sudden change in her position waking him up. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Lorelai's loving gaze and a smile that could power a small city in its intensity.

"Good morning, oh master of the massage and provider of the sacred coffee," Lorelai cooed and planted a tender kiss to his lips. "Why am I naked and you wearing clothes?"

"You fell asleep on the massage table and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well I'm awake now, so you better get naked mister so I can reciprocate the massage!"

"You gonna give me a massage? I know just where you can start," Luke said, smiling.

"So I make you happy and you make me pancakes and coffee?"

"You make me happy every day Lorelai. My feeding your voracious appetite comes with the territory."

"Appetites," Lorelai corrected. "You feed my voracious appetites, Burger Boy. Now get naked!" Luke growled, flipped Lorelai over and climbed on top of her as he stripped off his clothes. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing and nibbling her soft skin, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles.

Rory Gilmore sat in her wheelchair in the dayroom and waited. It was finally her birthday and she was going home to spend it with her family and friends, just like she always did. The caregiver had her dressed and ready for Luke and her mom to pick her up. Logan had a meeting and would meet her at the party. Rory was nervous about seeing some of her friends from Yale who hadn't seen her since before the accident. She took a deep breath and tried to be positive. She spotted Luke and her mom coming down the hall.

"Hey babe," Lorelai said as she greeted Rory with a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Say it for me. Please?"

Rory knew exactly what her mother wanted to hear. She smiled broadly and said, "Mom." Lorelai squealed and hugged her again. Luke just smiled, speechless, as he blinked away the tears in his eyes.

"You two ready to get the show on the road," Luke asked finally, "You know how thrilled I am to attend another crazy town event, but for you Rory, I'll make an exception. Let's get going before half the town is drunk on Patty's punch and the stupidity really begins."

"Luke, that's half the fun," Lorelai reminded him. "My parties are nothing if not memorable."

The van pulled into Stars Hollow a while later as Luke searched for a place to park. It was a beautiful day, October 8th: the day Rory Gilmore made her grand entrance into the world some twenty-three years ago. The trees were beginning to put on their fall foliage of reds, orange and yellow. It was a surprisingly warm day, the perfect weather for an outdoor party.

Luke pulled into the spot in front of the diner and began to unload Rory in her wheelchair. Lorelai could hardly contain her excitement when she looked across the street to the square and saw it filled with family, friends and neighbors waiting to celebrate Rory's special day. A huge banner was strung across two poles that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY RORY!

"Look babe," Lorelai said, leaning down to Rory. "It's all for you hon. I think the whole town showed up! You're like a celebrity around here. Of course you know, as your agent, I get a cut of all the profits on the Rory merchandise that Kirk is hawking. I think I'm just going to have a talk with him about that."

"Mom," Rory groaned as Lorelai giggled. She couldn't believe the whole town turned out for HER. She looked down at the outfit she had on and hoped she looked presentable. At least she was no longer bald. Her short hair was now long enough to be styled. _Well here goes nothing. _Rory sighed and smiled at her mother to let her know she was ready to face her adoring public.

The crowd burst into applause as Rory made her grand entrance. She smiled so much she thought her face would fall off. It was a bit overwhelming, being bombarded by so many people asking questions that she couldn't answer. Her grandparents came over to greet them.

"Thank god you're here," Emily said dramatically. "Some strange man just tried to sell us a bobble head doll with Rory's face. It was disturbing. Richard, tell me you didn't actually purchase one of those ridiculous souvenirs," she said rolling her eyes at her husband.

"I am now the proud owner of a Rory Gilmore mouse pad," Richard said holding up the object. "Now I can gaze at my grand daughter's face every time I use the computer."

"Ooh cool," Lorelai said excitedly. "I want one! I can put it on my computer at work. It would really freak Michel out!" She giggled and took off to find Kirk, leaving Rory with her grandparents.

After being accosted by Miss Patty, Babbette and Morey, Taylor, Sookie and Jackson, Lane and Zack, and the rest of the town, Rory was pushed to a nearby table. Luke went to take over grill duties, making burgers and hot dogs.

"We drove here all the way from Boston. This party better be worth it." Rory recognized that voice anywhere. She was suddenly gripped in a tight embrace by none other than her former high school nemesis turned friend, Paris Geller. "Hey Rory. Long time no see." Paris smiled and sat next to Rory to fill her in on med school at Harvard. Her boyfriend Doyle chimed in now and then. Rory nodded and smiled at her friends.

"So, where's Logan," Paris grilled a silent Rory. "Don't tell me he's too tied up working to come to his girlfriend's birthday party. I'll kick his ass if he doesn't show. Lazy bum couldn't put in a days work at the Yale Daily News, now he can't stay away from work."

"Hi Paris. Nice to see you haven't changed," Logan said, coming up behind Rory and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Still the same warm and witty person we all know and love," he snickered, sarcastically.

"Can it Huntzberger!" Paris shot him daggers from her eyes

"Ooh! I'm so scared. You know, Dr House AND Dr. Bailey would run screaming from you Paris," Logan shot back. "At least I came up to see Rory during her recovery, unlike some people."

"Hey! I kept in contact with Lorelai the whole time! Hospitals freak me out and I didn't want to see Rory like that," Paris seethed.

"And you want to be a DOCTOR? You kill me," Logan laughed. "Yeah, I'm not perfect, and I admit it was just as hard for me, but I've been here for Rory. I'm still here. Where have you been?"

"First of all, I'm going into medical research so I don't have to deal with the unsavory aspects of the human anatomy. Second, I moved to Boston, so it's not like I'm around the corner. Unlike you, I just can't hop in daddy's private jet and fly across country," Paris debated, as Rory watched the scene play out before her.

"Oh cut the pampered playboy routine Paris! I don't have that kind of money anymore! I work for what I have! I don't rely on my father's money to get me out of things anymore. I gave up a great job in San Francisco to come back here to be with Rory," Logan yelled, then added calmly, "I came back because I love Rory and I want to be here for her."

"You can't even take care of yourself. How are you going to take care of Rory? At least I'll admit that I didn't come around because I didn't think I could handle it," Paris said, calmer now. She looked directly at Rory. "Rory has been the only real friend I've ever had. She was my competition. She kept me on my toes and challenged me. She listened to me rant for years and didn't run screaming, tearing her hair out. I couldn't come up to the hospital because I couldn't take that my friend was gone, that she would never be the same." Paris sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat, silently vowing not to cry.

"I didn't come back for weeks after the accident for the same reasons," Logan admitted quietly. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to handle it. But I made a choice to not run anymore like I've always done in the past. I left San Francisco and moved back because I had to face my fears and be a man. I owed it to Rory to not give up on her. I don't want to fight with you Paris. It's Rory's birthday. Let's not ruin it anymore than it already is."

"I'm sorry Rory for being an ass," Paris mumbled. "I'm here now, so Logan's not the only one facing fears. I'll admit it was a shock to see you at first, but I know the real you is in there somewhere just waiting to make her presence known. Will you still listen to me rant like a lunatic?"

Rory gave her a watery smile and nod. _You still drive me nuts Paris, but I guess I have no choice but to listen cause I can't tell you to shut up! _ Paris gave her another hug, quite the accomplishment for the woman who used to cringe at the slightest show of affection. Logan took her hand as he knelt down to kiss her tenderly.

"May I have this dance Ace," he asked, noticing her surprised, yet curious expression. "I'm going to lift you out of this chair. I want you to wrap your legs around my waist as I hold you."

The dance floor suddenly cleared as Logan carried the smiling birthday girl to the center of the floor. Rory had her arms and legs wrapped around Logan as he swayed around the floor to the music. At that moment nothing mattered. There was only Rory and Logan lost in each other's eyes. Rory could see the love shining in Logan's blue eyes. She planted a tender kiss on his lips as he gently moved her around the dance floor.

Lorelai watched her daughter's magical moment as she blinked back tears. Luke spotted the wistful look on Lorelai's face, so he left the grill to escort his girl on the dance floor. Within moments, the floor was filled with couples sharing in the beautiful scene before them. Even Emily and Richard Gilmore were not immune to its significance as they spun around the floor, their glistening eyes focused on their grand daughter.

"May I cut in," inquired a voice behind Luke. It was Christopher. Luke moved aside so Chris could dance with Lorelai, if only for one dance. Luke intended to monopolize her for the rest of the day.

"Hey Lor," Chris began, "Look at that kid of ours. She's amazing. I can't believe how well she's doing. I hope we can get the work done to your house before she's ready to come home."

"It's coming along and should be done before Christmas," Lorelai said, keeping her eyes on Rory. "I'm glad you were able to make it Chris. Having you here means a lot to Rory."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Chris said as the song ended. The two parents of Rory Gilmore watched their daughter in awe. This was a birthday no one would forget.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter. I loved writing this and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. New reviewers are always welcome. I wanted to get this posted for Thanksgiving but I didn't have it finished. So come celebrate Thanksgiving with the Gilmores and remember... there's always so much to be thankful for: )

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P.

Chapter 20: Giving thanks

Rory Gilmore huffed and puffed as she did her physical therapy. She exercised for hours every day, strengthening her muscles in hopes that she could one day support her own body weight and become more independent. In occupational therapy, Angie worked with Rory on her fine motor skills so she could regain use of her hands and perform tasks she used to take for granted, like brushing her teeth, grooming, dressing, eating with utensils.

"Once more, Rory. You can do it," Maria rallied, as Rory lifted her leg up with a grunt. "Now the other leg. I want to see it straight up vertical this time." Rory lifted the other leg up. "Now hold it for me for thirty seconds before lowering your leg. Now lower the leg nice and easy. Don't just drop it. Let your muscles do the work. They haven't been used in a long time so they're stiff."

Once Rory completed her leg exercises, she laid on the mat trying to catch her breath. She was spent. Her abdomen was burning from doing sit-ups and crunches to strengthen her core muscles. Her arms felt like limp noodles after doing pushups and upper body exercises. _Now I know why I never joined a gym. I hate doing these stupid exercises but if I don't, I won't have the strength to compensate for my lack of coordination from my injuries. _

"Ow," Rory groaned to Maria.

"It's nice to see you using your words," Maria said, rubbing Rory's sore muscles with sports cream. "I know you can speak more than you are. Remember, I KNOW things. Are you afraid to speak?"

"Y Yes," Rory said softly. _I'm afraid of not being understood. I try to talk but I stutter. I never stuttered before the accident. _

"Rory, everything is a process. Did you know that there is a cure for stuttering?" Maria smiled and rubbed the camphor and eucalyptus scented cream into Rory's biceps.

" N No," Rory answered, still shocked that Maria had a 'gift', as she called it, for being able to connect with people without words. Maria could hear her thoughts and that both excited her that someone could 'hear' her, and freaked her out.

"I remember seeing a report on it on TV once," Maria began. " These small devices are placed in the ears. They allow a person to hear himself speaking, kind of like having speakers in the ears. When the device is activated, the person stops stuttering completely. It's amazing to see actually. In order for you to be a candidate, you would actually have to talk, out loud, so we can see just how affected your speech is. Are you working with Randy?"

"Y Yes," Rory stammered. She knew she would eventually have to speak. She had so much to say but didn't want it to come out barely intelligible. She sighed as Maria helped her back into her wheelchair.

"I know you'll talk when you're ready Rory," Maria began. "I know there are things you want to say to your mother. If stuttering is a major problem, we can fix that. You decide. You know Thanksgiving is coming up. I was wondering if you and Lorelai had any plans. If you don't, I'd like to invite you to my home for dinner. Your grandparents and Luke are invited too. Oh and Logan, if he doesn't have plans."

"Y y you… c c c can't… t t tell…m m my… M M M Mom…th th that I… c c c can…t t t t t talk Sh sh sh she… c c c can't… h h hear…m m me… li like… th th this," Rory stammered slowly. She lowered her head in embarrassment and blinked back tears. "P p p please…"

Maria pulled Rory into a sympathetic embrace. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mom. I will talk to Randy though about getting you those ear devices for stuttering if you want."

"Oh y y yes! P p p please! I d d d don't… w w w want… t to…t t t talk…l l l like… th th th this. I it's…f f f f f frus… f frustrating.!" Rory sighed

"I know you want to surprise your family by showing them you can speak," Maria said softly, leaning close to Rory's ear. "Let's see what we can do to make that happen. I'll make sure Randy and the rest of the staff stay quiet about this until you're ready for the big reveal. Until then, it'll be our secret," Maria said, giving Rory a huge smile.

"Th th th thank… y y you," Rory said softly. She returned the smile and hugged Maria._Thank you so much!_

"So… about Thanksgiving?" Maria prodded and Rory nodded. "I'll talk to Lorelai about it then. Janie and I would love to have you. There's much to be thankful for this year! Ok, I've tortured you enough. Let's get you back to your room so you can rest."

Rory had one last bit of physical therapy to perform before she could rest. Maria positioned the wheelchair next to Rory's bed and locked the wheels. She used the controls to lower the bed. She lifted Rory and turned to place her on the bed. Rory then used her arms to scoot herself over on the mattress. It was hard work, using her arms to move her body, but she eventually settled into a comfortable position and fell back against the pillows, exhausted. She pulled the blanket over herself and sighed.

"S s s see…y you…s s s soon," Rory said quietly to Maria. "T t t tell… J J..Janie… I s s s said…h hi."

"I will," Maria said, giving Rory a hug. "Operation Rory Speaks is in full swing. Don't worry, mums the word until the big reveal."

"See the pretty girl in the mirror there," Lorelai sang from the shower. "Who can that attractive girl be! Such a pretty face! Such a pretty dress! Such a pretty smile! Such a pretty aaaah!!" Lorelai screeched as Luke flung the shower curtain aside, startling her. "Jeez! You scared the crap out of me! Now I've got shampoo in my eyes!"

"You need some help getting it out," Luke inquired with a cocky grin.

"You offering," Lorelai asked, noting that he was completely naked. "Cause I'm very dirty and I need someone to wash me clean." Luke growled playfully and climbed into the shower, making Lorelai break into giggles.

He rinsed the shampoo out of Lorelai's hair as the steamy water cascaded over them. He had just shaved and Lorelai ran her hand over his smooth cheek, a sweet smile playing on her lips. Luke was so captivated by her beauty and her scent, mixed with the fragrance of her shampoo, only intoxicated him more. He pulled her against him and began to kiss her tenderly at first but then more heated, as their passion grew.

"Emily! Have you seen my new cuff links," Richard called out from the bedroom to his wife, who was in their wardrobe looking for the right coat to wear with her new dress.

"They're in the box on your dresser, where you put them," Emily called back.

"Ah! Thank you my dear for being so organized. What would I do without you," Richard said, coming over to Emily and kissing her on the cheek.

"Well obviously it wouldn't be tying a bow tie," Emily chided with a smile as she re tied his bow tie properly.

"It was so nice of Maria to invite us for Thanksgiving," Richard remarked cheerfully.

"Do you realize Richard that this is the first Thanksgiving we haven't hosted in over a decade? I haven't had any preparations to do. I actually felt lost," Emily said

"Well I, for one, think it's a refreshing change of pace, especially with everything that's happened this year. It'll be nice to spend a holiday with the girls without having to worry about the extraneous details," Richard commented. "And it gives me more time to spend with my beautiful wife," Richard added, as he pulled Emily into a dip and kissed her tenderly.

"Richard!" Emily laughed at her husband's friskiness. "We're going to be late if you don't let me finish up what I was doing."

"I can't help it Emily," Richard said seriously, gazing deep into his wife's eyes. "Do you realize this will be the first Thanksgiving we are spending with our daughter as a happy family? I've dreamed of this moment, prayed for it, wanting nothing more than to have something to REALLY be thankful for. We almost lost our Rory but she's here with us, and getting stronger every day. So you'll have to pardon my exuberance my dear. I am a happy man and I don't care who knows it!"

"Well then, if you're happy then I'm beside myself with happiness," Emily said with a smile. "I've been waiting twenty-two years for this moment. Happy doesn't even begin to describe it." Emily gazed at her husband; her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Let's go celebrate with our girls," Richard said, planting one more feathery light kiss to Emily's lips.

Luke sat on the bed, staring into the open bathroom door. Normally he would be irritated by Lorelai's penchant to be late for everything, but today the sight of her dressing mesmerized him. He gazed breathlessly as she stood in front of the mirror, wearing nothing but a lacy bra and matching panties, as she dried her hair. He traced the curves of her body with his eyes, lost in her beauty. She was now curling her hair, which Luke loved, and he couldn't stand it any more. He walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Whoa there tiger! Hot iron! Don't want you to burn any part of that studly anatomy," Lorelai giggled as she moved the curling iron away from him. He kissed her neck as he held her close.

"You're killing me," Luke growled, nibbling her ear lobe. "If I hadn't already taken you in the shower, I'd have to throw you down on the rug right now and love you till you couldn't move."

"We're going to be so late," Lorelai said, her knees going weak. "As appealing as your offer sounds, I really don't want us to be late for this Thanksgiving. Maria has done so much for us. I don't want to be rude by showing up late. Besides, we need to pick up Rory first."

"You've been hanging around Emily too much. You're sounding like her now," Luke chuckled, still covering her neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Luuuuke," Lorelai squealed when his hands began to wander. "Seriously! You've got to let me finish so we can get Rory. Go take a cold shower or go downstairs and wait for me," she added, giving him a swat on the arm.

Luke waited in the living room for Lorelai. He checked himself to make sure he looked presentable. Unlike one of Emily and Richard's functions, he didn't have to wear a tie, although he knew her parents would be impeccably dressed. He brushed some lint off his black dress pants and smoothed the front of the navy blue button down skirt he wore. He was just slipping his arms into his black leather coat when he heard Lorelai coming down the stairs. He turned and smiled at her. She looked gorgeous in a deep v-neck dress and a soft cashmere cardigan. Her hair hung in loose curls on her shoulders and her eyes shone bright with joy. He helped her into her coat and they headed out to the van to go pick up Rory. Lorelai kept up her lively banter on the drive and Luke's heart melted: she was happy! It had been a long time since he'd seen her truly happy and that was something to be thankful for.

Logan Huntzberger checked himself out in the mirror. He wanted to make sure he wasn't overdressed for the occasion. He wore a pullover sweater with a pair of dress pants. He slipped into his coat and grabbed the gifts he'd bought to give Maria and Janie. If his parents taught him one thing, it was that you always brought a gift for the host of the party. He was also going to stop for flowers for the other women present, his beloved Rory, Lorelai and Emily. It was Thanksgiving after all and he wanted to show his gratitude to these wonderful people.

Logan would not be spending the holiday with his family. He was still angry with his parents for wanting him to leave Rory because she was now disabled. It was as if Rory was now damaged goods and no longer acceptable to be a part of the Huntzberger world. Logan reminded them that they didn't accept her even before the accident! No, Logan would spend Thanksgiving where he felt a sense of belonging, with the Gilmores. He grabbed his keys and headed for the elevator to the parking garage.

Luke unloaded Rory from the van as Lorelai grabbed the pies Luke had made and the three of them headed up to the door. Maria answered the door, greeting them with huge bear hugs. After taking their coats, she ushered them into the living room. Emily and Richard were already sitting on the couch with drinks.

"Mom! Dad! You're here already," Lorelai remarked, giving them hugs.

"When the invitation says four o'clock, it is proper etiquette to be on time Lorelai," Emily replied, giving Rory a hug. "Hello Rory! My, you look beautiful! Doesn't she look beautiful Richard?"

"You look lovely Rory," gushed Richard.

"What about me? Don't I look lovely too," Lorelai said with a small pout.

"Of course Lorelai, you look beautiful too," Richard answered, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad," Lorelai said, smiling broadly at the compliment. She still wasn't used to getting them from her parents.

"Now that we've established how beautiful everyone looks, let's go meet the rest of the family," Maria laughed.

"Dammit! Jamie you are underfoot! Now get!" A slightly irritated woman's voice came from the kitchen.

"Nanny Nanny poo poo," Maria sang out as she ushered Lorelai, Luke and Rory into the kitchen.

A short woman about Emily's age with short graying blond hair was in a flurry of cooking. "What do you want," she chided Maria. The woman seemed cantankerous but her anger was more playful ribbing. A tiny Pomeranian yipped at her feet.

"Everyone, this is my good friend Nancy but I call her Nanny," Maria said. "And this little fur ball is her dog, Jamie. I couldn't do all the cooking myself and Nanny is a wiz at taking a fridge full of condiments and making a nine-course meal, so I figured she'd be the one to help me out. Don't let her bark fool you. Nanny is actually very sweet."

"Then why am I the only one in here slaving away over a hot stove? Ya lazy wench," Nanny chided, giving Maria a playful swat on the butt with her clean wooden spoon. The woman then laughed, a joyful cackle that made everyone relax and lighten up.

Jamie seemed to take a liking to Lorelai and he kept barking at her, his tiny furry mouth curled up into a smile. He sat back on his haunches and raised his front paws, pumping them together as he barked. Lorelai had never seen a dog so fluffy. He looked like one of those tribbles in that Star Trek episode! She laughed at Jamie's antics.

"Give him a baby carrot and he'll be your best friend," Nanny said, laughing at Jamie's persistence.

The doorbell rang again and Logan joined the festivities. Everyone was talking and laughing, having a great time. Luke and Nanny were exchanging recipes as he helped her prepare the meal. Janie and Rory visited, with Logan helping to interpret for Rory. Emily and Lorelai set the table and laughed as Jamie followed Lorelai everywhere. Even Richard took delight in the relaxed, homey atmosphere by actually removing his bowtie and putting it in his coat pocket.

Lorelai was glad that her parents were able to relax and enjoy themselves. She was concerned that this gathering might not be upscale enough for them. They always seemed uncomfortable at her house for parties, but now they were letting down their guard. The Richard and Emily Gilmore in attendance tonight were not the proper society people she grew up with: they were genuinely having fun at a gathering Emily would have thought of as bourgeois and beneath their social standing.

"Are you sure Rory," Maria inquired, as Rory took her aside to speak with her in an empty room. Rory nodded. "Well, it's your decision," Maria added as she escorted Rory to the dining room where dinner was about to be served.

Before we partake of this delicious meal, I'd like to go around the table and each of us say something that we are thankful for," Maria announced as everyone took their seats. "After all, this is Thanksgiving and it's a time to reflect on all of life's gifts. So in the spirit of gratitude, I'll begin. I'm thankful for sharing this day with all of you and for the wonderful new friends I've made this year. I'm thankful for my beautiful daughter Janie, who continues to be my greatest inspiration and joy. I love you sweetheart for all that you are and all that you've taught me. I also want to thank Nanny for her friendship and for teaching me how to cook a decent meal."

"I guess I'll go next," Nanny volunteered. "I'm thankful for my good friends Maria and Janie. You are my family and you make me laugh. I'm thankful for my health and my dog, Jamie. He's my little bundle," she cooed at the ball of fur under the table.

Janie had been typing on her communication device and now it spoke for her. "I am thankful for my Mom who is an inspiration not only to me, but to many people by the love she shares with everyone. You are my rock Mom. I am also thankful for my friends, old and new, who fill my life with love and fun."

Logan cleared his throat and took a breath. "I uh…I'm not really good at this." He took another deep breath, determined to say what he wanted. "I'm thankful for the opportunity to spend this day with you wonderful people and not with my own family. They haven't been very supportive of me and I uh… I am so thankful that you've come to accept me and my love for Rory." He looked at Lorelai and Luke and continued. "I know you think I'm just some spoiled rich kid, but I've changed a lot over this year. I'm especially thankful for Rory and the progress she's made and for Maria and Janie, who've given me hope and inspiration to never give up."

"Well since the guys are going now," Luke took a breath, slightly embarrassed at having to get all touchy feely in front of strangers. "I uh…I'm thankful for being here and for this great meal that for once I didn't cook. I usually have thanksgiving at the diner I own for my friends every year," he explained. "I'm thankful that Rory pulled through the accident and is doing so great now. I'm thankful to you Emily and Richard, for not coming down on me when I tried so hard to support Lorelai and I'm thankful for you, Lorelai, for being the love of my life. Go ahead Emily. I know you've got something to say."

"I do Luke," Emily began. "First of all I am thankful to you for being such a pillar of strength for my daughter. I didn't accept you for years, but through this whole ordeal you've shown that you are a devoted partner and that you love Lorelai and Rory deeply. I've judged you harshly because of your social standing, thinking you weren't good enough for my daughter, but you've proven that you are exactly what she needs. I am thankful for my husband who has always loved me through all of this. I am thankful to you, Maria, for opening my eyes and helping me to connect with my daughter. And I thank God every day for healing my relationship with my daughter, whom I love more than all the riches in the world. And lastly, I am thankful for Rory and for the fight she's given to live and heal."

"I can't even begin to expound on what my wife said," Richard said with tears in his eyes as he looked around the table to see the smiles and tears of his family. "My lovely wife Emily, you are the force that keeps me strong. I would be nothing without you. My impetuous whirlwind daughter, Lorelai, you have shown me what true strength and hope is. I am so proud of you for taking the journey with Rory with unfaltering love. I too am thankful for you Maria, for helping heal old wounds with your loving kindness. You've made my family whole again. Logan, I thank you for being a real man and being there for Rory and Luke, as far as I'm concerned, you are a member of my family. I am beyond words of gratitude that my beautiful Rory has survived this accident and is thriving."

"Um…I guess it's my turn," Lorelai said softly, trying to compose herself. She didn't want to burst into tears at all the gushy words being said. She took a deep breath and blew it out, hoping the lump in her throat would miraculously disappear; no such luck. "What am I thankful for? Um…turkey and pie and…" She giggled, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm thankful that my baby girl is here and doing so well. It's been so hard but you're doing so great babe. I thought I was going to lose you…" She began, choked with emotion. "You are my hero Rory. I'm thankful to Maria for helping me through all of this and for Janie for showing me the possibilities. I'm thankful to have my family back. Making peace with my parents has been the second greatest event, next to Rory's recovery. I love you both so much. Thank you for letting me come home when I was at my weakest and needed you most. And Luke," Lorelai brushed the tears from her cheeks, "your love has helped me more than you'll ever know. I couldn't do this without you. I love you…" Lorelai choked back a sob and smiled at everyone through tear filled eyes.

"Before we eat, we have one more person who wants to give thanks," Maria announced, turning to Rory. All eyes turned to Rory, who sat in her wheelchair looking somewhat nervous. "Rory is a bit shy because she's having trouble with stuttering, but if you listen patiently, without interrupting, I'm sure you'll be able to understand her," Maria said.

"Rory," Lorelai gently prodded. "It's ok honey. If you have something you want to say then say it. I promise no one will laugh."

Rory looked around at the faces of her friends and loved ones at the table. _It's now or never. If I don't say it now, we'll never eat. It may take me until morning to get it out though. Well… here goes. _ "Th th th th thank… y y you… ev ev everyone…f f f for … a a all… y y y your… l l l love… a a a and… s s s s sup…support.. I… l l l love… y y y you… a… all. M M M Mom… y y y you're… d d d doing…a… g g g g great… j j j job…t t t taking…c c c care… o of… m m me. I… c c c can't… w w w wait… t t to…c c c come…h h h h home… f f for… g g g good. L L L Logan… y y y you… c c could've…f f f found…s s some…one… e else… b b but… y y you… c c c came… b b back… t t to… me. Th th th thank… y y you… f f for… n n not…g g giving…u up… on… m m me. Ok… I I'm … d d d done… t t t talking! I… s s s sound…w w worse… th th th than…P P P Porky… P P P Pig."

Rory laughed as everyone sat stunned for a moment, tears streaming down their faces. Lorelai sobbed into her hands as Luke put his arm around her. She got out of her chair and went over to Rory and hugged her tight, wiping away her tears and smiling. This was the best Thanksgiving she had ever experienced, and she felt like her heart would explode with joy. There was absolutely nothing that was greater than that moment, the moment her silent daughter spoke her first complete sentences.

"L l l let's… e eat! I..I'm… s s s starving," Rory exclaimed. Everyone burst into joyous laughter and bustled to bring the hot food in from the kitchen, thankful for it all.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter took me a little longer to write cause I was busy, but it's a long one and I hope you like it. I am going on vacation to visit family so I won't be able to update again until after the holidays. I want to wish all my readers a very Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah and a very Happy New Year! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'd love some reviews for this chapter so please press the pretty purple button and give me a nice Christmas present. :) On that note, enjoy Christmas with the Gilmores!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P. **

**Chapter 21: I'll be home for Christmas**

Lorelai opened her eyes and yawned. She was snuggled up against Luke in bed, cozy and warm. She looked over at him, watching him sleep in on his day off. She rarely woke up before he did, but today was special: today she would bring Rory home for good! She carefully slid out of the blankets and padded over to the window to look outside. She had a feeling and her instincts were rarely ever wrong. Today would be no exception. She squealed, ran over to the bed and pounced on Luke, scaring him half to death.

"Luke! It snowed! There's at least a foot out there! I knew today would be special and now we have snow," Lorelai said, with the giddiness of a child. "Come on Lazy Bones! Check out the serious flake-age falling from the sky, all magical and full of wintry frozen goodness!"

"You mean full of slushy, icy dangerousness," Luke groaned mockingly as Lorelai dragged him from the nice warm bed to the window. "Why is it that you get to enjoy the wintry frozen goodness," he said using air quotes," while I get to shovel out your buried car and driveway?"

"Because you are a manly man and my knight in blue flannel," Lorelai said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to put on a pot of coffee and watch the snow falling." She kissed him happily, grabbed her warmest robe and headed downstairs.

"I guess I'll make us some breakfast cause I'm gonna need the energy to shovel while you watch," Luke groaned as he stretched the kinks out of his back.

"I heard that," Lorelai called back from the top of the stairs. "Don't worry, grumpy, I'll help you shovel."

A few minutes later, Lorelai slipped her feet into her boots, pulled her coat on over her flannel snowman cover pajamas, put on a hat, gloves and scarf, grabbed her cup of coffee and went outside. She curled up on the porch swing and watched the snow falling gently, like angel kisses from heaven. Snow had always been magical to Lorelai and she loved it. She sipped the hot coffee and sighed, gazing out at the white blanket covering everything in sight. It was so quiet, so peaceful. Lorelai was lost in thought.

Lorelai bundled her infant up in her tiny pink snowsuit and tied the hood under Rory's chin. She wrapped her baby in a warm blanket and pulled on her own coat. After glancing around to make sure her mother wasn't coming, she opened the window in her bedroom and climbed out onto the balcony with her tiny infant in her arms. Lorelai walked over to the wall and held her daughter up to see her first snowfall.

"_Do you see that white stuff falling from the sky," Lorelai asked her sleepy infant. "That is snow. And not just any snow… it's Christmas snow, your first snow Rory. See how beautiful it is, all fluffy and white. Those flakes are angel kisses from heaven, just for you babe. Snow is special and makes even the most ugly thing beautiful."_

_Lorelai held her infant close and kissed her forehead tenderly. She was sixteen years old and a new mother but gazing down at her daughter's pink cheeks and tiny rosebud of a mouth filled her with a love she had never known. She didn't think she could love someone so much. Rory's blue eyes began to close and she let out a squeak as she yawned. Lorelai rocked her baby in her arms and sang softly to her as she watched the snow falling._

Lorelai was startled out of her reverie as Luke sat down next to her on the swing. He covered her with a lap blanket and gathered her in his warm embrace. She blinked back a few tears, the remnants of her trip down memory lane, and turned to Luke and smiled.

"Rory's coming home today," she said softly, pressing her cheek into his warm flannel covered chest. "Rory's coming home and it's snowing. It's a perfect day."

"You're shivering," Luke said, rubbing her arm. "Breakfast is ready Crazy Lady, so let's get you out of the snow and into the warm house. I can't believe you're out here in your pajamas," Luke snorted, shaking his head.

"Hey, these are my lucky snowman pajamas," Lorelai giggled. "When I wear these the magical snow appears, bringing joy and turning everything into a winter wonderland. These pajamas are special."

"And oh so sexy," Luke chuckled, giving her a squeeze. "They definitely say 'come and get it'," he said laughing.

"Do not mock the snowmen Luke! They can hear you and will be offended and then the next time I wear them the magical snow won't happen," Lorelai said, giving him a pout.

Luke chuckled as he ushered Lorelai into the house. She removed her outer garments and pulled on her long, fluffy robe and slippers, rubbing her arms to warm them. She scurried into the kitchen and sat at the table. Luke poured her a fresh cup of coffee, which Lorelai wrapped her hands around to warm them. She was savoring her first sip when Luke placed a plate of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her. She rewarded him with a huge smile then dug into the hot breakfast before her.

Rory sat up in bed, contemplating whether or not she should try to get into her wheelchair by herself or wait for the aide to come. She looked over to the window. The curtain was opened a crack and she could see snowflakes falling outside. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, using her arms to assist her. The chair was next to her, its wheels locked firmly in place. Using every bit of upper body strength she had, she slid off the edge of the bed until her feet were on the floor. She then grabbed the arm of the wheelchair and supported her full weight while maneuvering into it. Once she was sitting in the chair, she lifted her feet onto the footrests and panted from exhaustion.

Rory slowly pushed herself over to the window. It was hard work, using muscles that were still weak from her injuries, while trying to coordinate limbs whose nerve signals had been impaired. If her mom were here, she would have pushed her to the window faster than she could say "snow". Once she reached the window, Rory drew the curtain open and gazed out at the fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. She smiled, knowing that her mother would be watching it too.

"Mommy, can you help me put the head on," four year old Rory inquired as she rolled the snowball to the perfect size. Lorelai lifted the head and placed it on the top of the snowman, packing it down until it looked perfect. Rory danced around with glee. She hugged the snowman causing Lorelai to break into giggles.

"_Careful there, babe. We don't want him to fall apart before he's even finished," Lorelai said, handing Rory the trimmings. She lifted Rory up and Rory placed the coal eyes, carrot nose, and wax lips, leftover from Halloween, on the snowman's face. She set an old mop head on top and a hat and scarf completed the ensemble. Lorelai stood back, holding Rory on her hip, and the two of them laughed at what would be the first of many snowmen they built together._

"_Mommy, I think we made Mrs. Frosty cause she has red lips and hair just like Mrs. Frosty," Rory remarked to her mother. _

"_You know sweetie, I think you're right," Lorelai giggled._

"_She needs an apron, like Mrs. Frosty," Rory said._

"_Well let's go see if we can find one," Lorelai said, putting Rory down._

"_I love snow Mommy," Rory sighed, wrapping her little arms around her mother._

"_Me too honey," Lorelai said, crouching down to hug her daughter. "Me too."_

"Good morning Rory," the aide announced as she entered the room, breaking Rory from her daydream. "Wow! Someone's anxious to go home," she said noticing Rory in her wheelchair already. "Well, let's get you ready for your big day."

"Luuuke!" Lorelai called up the stairs in a bit of a panic. She was rushing around the house, trying to make sure everything was set for Rory's homecoming. The work on the house was finally completed a few days ago, and Christmas was coming, but she didn't want to decorate until Rory was home. Luke came bounding down the stairs, sensing her panic.

"What's wrong? Are you ok," he panted but seeing Lorelai unharmed caused him to roll his eyes. "Jeez Lorelai! Don't do that! I thought something happened to you."

'Luke, did you shovel the ramp? Cause we can't get Rory into the house if the ramp isn't clear."

"The ramp is shoveled," Luke replied, knowing what was coming.

"Do you think she'll like her new bathroom? What if she doesn't like it? What if it's the wrong color? Did I forget something? I feel like I'm forgetting something! Towels! Did I put towels in the bathroom?"

"You put towels in the bathroom," Luke said trying to calm her down. "She has everything she'll ever need."

"Did you check to make sure she'd be able to maneuver around the living room in her chair?"

"I rearranged the furniture so that there wouldn't be a problem," Luke said. "Lorelai calm down. Everything is going to be fine. The house is completely set for Rory. Her room has been rearranged, the new bed is in position and made up, her clothes are already in the drawers: there is nothing left to do but bring Rory home."

"What if I screw this up Luke," Lorelai asked softly as she fell into his embrace. "What if I do something that ends up hurting her? It's going to be so much work."

"Give Rory a chance," Luke said, tilting Lorelai's chin up so he could look into her eyes. "She's a lot stronger than you think. Now stop worrying and let's go get her and bring her home." He pulled Lorelai close and kissed her tenderly, feeling her tension melt in his loving embrace.

They had just locked the house and were walking toward the van, when they were accosted by Babette, who was trudging across the snow-covered lawn, waving and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Lorelai! Luke! Wait!" The woman reached them, gasping for air. "Oh my god! I'm dyin'! I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"What's up Babette," Lorelai asked as Luke opened the van's doors.

"Is it true, you're pickin' up Rory and bringin' her home today," Babette croaked in her familiar raspy voice.

"Yes Babette. Rory's coming home for good and Luke and I are on our way to go get her," Lorelai said.

"Are ya sure we can't throw her just a little homecoming party, sugah? I mean, this is such a big deal an' all."

"We're still recovering from the last Rory party," Luke snorted. "We really don't want a big party. This is Rory's time to settle in. We don't want to wear her out."

"Oh well, it's not gonna be the same," Babette pouted. "The whole town was lookin' forward to Rory's homecoming. It was gonna be huge!" Babette flung her arms out in a grand gesture.

"We had a huge party for her already," Lorelai stated, watching Luke warm up the van. "Rory wanted a quiet homecoming with just the family. This is Stars Hollow. There will always be parties," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Ok doll. Give that angel our love will ya sugah?"

"Will do Babette," Lorelai said, giving Babette a hug as she got into the van.

Babette watched them drive away and headed toward her house. She grabbed her phone and dialed. "Patty! They're gone! Tell everyone to get ready."

"Morey! Hurry! We don't have much time," Babette yelled to her husband. She knew Lorelai wasn't going to like it but they had to do something for Rory.

When Lorelai and Luke arrived at the rehab, Emily and Richard were already there. Rory looked beautiful and was excited to be going home. The last of her belongings were packed and the staff had said their goodbyes. Christopher arrived for the big sendoff and in no time, the caravan of cars was headed to Stars Hollow.

When they pulled into town, a magical sight greeted them. It was now dusk and the whole town was aglow with twinkling lights strung from every tree and covering the gazebo. The snow was still falling gently, adding to the magnificent white carpet that blanketed everything. It was decorated for Christmas. Lorelai smiled. Winter was the best and she loved the holidays.

"Rory look," Lorelai gasped, as she caught sight of the scene before her. The whole town had turned out to greet Rory. The street was lined with cheering townsfolk, carrying banners that said "welcome home Rory", and waving wildly at the passing caravan of cars.

"Look hon, you have your own parade crowd!" Lorelai looked behind her at Rory's awe stricken face. "You are such a celebrity, babe. I don't know if I can stand being in the shadow of your greatness. I'm so jealous," she said laughing.

"Y Y Y you… C c c can't…b b b be… th th th the… c c c center… of… at t t tention… all… th th th the... t time, M Mom," Rory stuttered slowly. She didn't talk as much as she used to because it frustrated her, but when her anti stuttering earpieces arrived, she was going to say her piece.

They continued to drive slowly through the throngs of adoring friends and neighbors until they reached that familiar driveway. Rory squealed with glee with she spotted Logan standing on the front porch. She wasn't sure if he was going to make it, but there he was, a bouquet of roses in his hand and a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Ace," Logan said as Rory was lowered from the van in her chair. "You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" He bent down and cupped her face with his hand as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Welcome home."

"I know ya didn't want a party, doll, but we had to do somethin' for Rory," Babette gushed, giving Rory a hug. "So we gave you a big welcome home anyway. Don't worry, angel face, we won't be invadin' your house! Jeez it's cold out here! Come on Morey. Let's go home an' get naked in front of the fireplace."

"Babette…," Morey said, blushing from embarrassment. "It's good to have you home Rory." He followed his wife next door as Lorelai and Rory broke out in giggles.

"Lorelai, your neighbors are certainly eccentric," Emily remarked as Richard put his arm around her. "Living here is like living in a comic book. No wonder you like it here so much. Everyone is cartoonish."

"Yes, but they all love Rory," Lorelai said, giving her daughter a squeeze. "She's the town princess."

"Well, let's not stand out here and freeze to death," Emily groused. "Let's get inside where it's warm."

Rory loved the changes made to the house. Everything was within reach and accessible. She could maneuver her wheelchair around unimpeded and the new bathroom offered her more independence. She would be able to toilet herself and, in addition to a whirlpool bath; there was a separate shower that she could wheel herself into. She couldn't believe her family would go to such lengths to have her live at home.

The weeks before Christmas were a flurry of activity in the Gilmore house. Lorelai was getting used to the daily routine of assisting Rory and, although she was exhausted from the physical effort, she was so happy to have Rory home that it didn't matter. Rory continued to do hours of physical therapy each day to strengthen her body and improve her motor skills. She especially loved the whirlpool bath, which really helped ease the soreness in her aching muscles. She loved it that is except for the time her mother decided to add bubbles and the bathroom became a scene out of the Brady Bunch. Even Luke got a good laugh at seeing the mother and daughter covered in bubbles, laughing hysterically while trying to clean up the flooded bathroom.

Evenings were spent watching movies and eating junk food, an activity that Lorelai wondered if she'd ever share with her daughter again. Six months earlier it was only a memory, a painful recollection of what she'd lost with Rory. Now Rory was with her, laughing and enjoying herself, although there was something missing: The witty banter between them was one sided now. Rory was too self-conscious to speak much because of the stuttering. She was keenly aware of the change and hoped that she would be able to remedy it soon. Randy, her Speech Therapist, had ordered the earpieces for Rory that would cure her of her stuttering problem, but they hadn't yet arrived.

Lorelai, Rory and Luke were sitting on the couch watching "It's A Wonderful Life" when the phone rang. Since Lorelai was the closest to it, she had the privilege of answering it.

"Hello," She said distractedly.

"Lorelai, it's your mother," Emily greeted her.

"Oh, hey Mom. What's up," She inquired. _It can't be about their party. I'm still eating leftover apple tarts. There must be an ulterior motive. I can feel it. _Lorelai mused to herself.

"Your father and I were wondering what you were doing Christmas Eve," Emily said tentatively.

"Uh… just hanging out at home. Why?"

"We would like to invite you to come to Christmas Eve service at our church."

_And there it is,_Lorelai thought. "Um… I don't know. It's just that…"

"Please Lorelai. I know you don't go to church but I thought we have so much to be thankful for," Emily said, sounding slightly hurt.

"I'd have to check with Luke and Rory to see if they're interested," Lorelai said. She turned to Luke and Rory and passed on the info. "Well Mom, I guess we're going to Christmas Eve service with you and Dad."

"Oh Lorelai, that's wonderful! We'll see you all there and please dress appropriately," Emily said. "I know you haven't been to church since you were a child but remember, you're in God's house, so no jeans or ridiculous holiday sweaters that light up."

"That was one time Mom," Lorelai rolled her eyes. _Some things never change_. "I promise to dress in my holiday best with no bells or lights or hats with antlers. Although I can't guarantee that Rory won't have flashing lights and tinsel on her wheelchair." Rory giggled in the background.

"After the year Rory has had, she may have flashing lights and tinsel on her chair," Emily said smiling, knowing she pulled one on her daughter.

"What? Rory can come to church decorated like a Christmas tree while I can't even wear my hat with antlers?! No fair! You like her more than me," Lorelai pouted with mock despair.

"Good night Lorelai. We'll see you at Church at 8 o'clock. Please don't be late." Emily hung up and smiled the self-satisfied smile of one who had the last laugh. She was beginning to understand her daughter's sense of humor and loved shocking her. She had long forgotten the wicked sense of humor that was so much a part of her personality in her youth. The years had made her cold and bitter. Her daughter inherited that sense of humor and now that they were no longer fighting, Emily felt more like her old self every day.

"Huh," Lorelai said as she hung up the phone. "So apparently we're all going to Christmas Eve service at my parents' church and Grandma said you could decorate your wheelchair like a Christmas tree," she said looking at Rory. They both suddenly burst into a fit of laughter at the thought.

"You're both nuts," Luke declared, shaking his head. "And no I am not wearing a tie that lights up or any other stupid holiday decoration."

Christmas Eve came and an impeccably dressed Luke, Lorelai and Rory headed into the church on time. The lights were dimmed and candles filled the church with a soft glow. Tall stained glass windows lined the walls and poinsettias were arranged throughout the church. The choir sang beautifully, causing Lorelai to become emotional. She wasn't much of a churchgoer, but for once she could feel a presence of tremendous love. She swallowed and blinked back tears, hoping no one had noticed but her mother did. Emily sat on her left and placed her hand on her daughter's, giving it a squeeze.

Lorelai silently prayed, just simple words of thanks for pulling Rory through her ordeal, for healing her relationship with her parents, and for reuniting her with Luke. Everything was perfect now. Emily and Richard also prayed silent words of thanks. Rory smiled at her family, together, celebrating new beginnings. Luke smiled inwardly, having made a decision that he had been contemplating for some time.

After the service was over, they all stopped at Emily and Richard's for drinks. It was a wonderful evening full of laughter and warmth. Lorelai couldn't recall a Christmas Eve with her parents that she enjoyed as much. Emily and Richard wanted to give them their gifts but Lorelai told them to wait and give them tomorrow at her house.

Lorelai sat on the couch in the living room after helping Rory to bed. The lights were out except for the tree. She sighed, slipped off her heels and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She was mesmerized by the twinkling lights, only brought out of her contented gaze by the sudden appearance of a steaming mug of coffee floating in front of her eyes. She grabbed the mug and moaned softly as a pair of hands began to massage her shoulders from behind. She looked up and saw her favorite coffee man leaning over her, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Burger Boy," she cooed as Luke leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Crazy Lady," Luke said, cupping her face in his hands.

"So are you going to give me a Christmas massage," Lorelai inquired with a naughty grin.

"Actually I do have a present for you to unwrap tonight," Luke remarked, returning the naughty grin.

"Presents? I love presents," Lorelai chuckled with glee as she stood up, grabbed Luke by the tie and dragged him upstairs. "Is it wrapped all pretty? Cause you know how much I love pretty things."

"It's not a pretty present. It's manly. I don't do pretty."

"Is it eatable?"

"Hmmm…. Maybe."

"Ooh! A manly candy cane," Lorelai said laughing, as she shut the bedroom door behind them.

Christmas morning brought the usual festivities. Luke actually closed the diner to spend the whole day with Lorelai and Rory. He had a hard time keeping them from tearing open all their presents before her family arrived. Normally Lorelai couldn't wait and she and Rory would open gifts first thing; well, after coffee of course. Now they had to wait and it was killing them. They could barely focus on eating breakfast.

Finally the merriment could begin as all the guests arrived. In addition to her parents, Lorelai had invited Maria and Janie since they were kind enough to have them over for Thanksgiving. Rory also invited Logan and Luke invited his sister Liz and her husband T.J and their baby, Doula. Sookie, Jackson and the kids brought tons of food.

Gifts were passed around and ribbons, bows and pretty paper were flying everywhere as everyone opened them. Once the debris was cleaned up, the grown-ups sat around the living room sipping drinks as the kids played with their new toys. A fire crackled in the fireplace, making little flickering patterns on the ornamented tree. Christmas music played in the background on the stereo.

"Mommy, there's one more present," little Davey announced as he handed a small box to his mother.

"It's for you Rory," Sookie said, handing the gift to Rory. She adjusted her new baby girl on her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Who's it from," Lorelai asked impatiently, looking over Rory's shoulder to get a glimpse.

"It's something Rory's been waiting for," Maria explained as a smile spread across her face.

Rory squealed and tore the paper off the box. Inside was indeed what she had been waiting for, her new earpieces. Now she would be normal again. Lorelai helped her open the box and read the directions.

"Oh babe! Is this what I think it is?" Lorelai's hands shook with excitement as she took the tiny earpieces out of the box. Both mother and daughter looked at each other in nervous anticipation. Lorelai turned the earpieces on and inserted them into her daughter's ears. The entire room was silent, waiting for Rory to speak.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Rory said loud and clear. The room exploded with cheers and applause. Everyone surrounded her and hugged her. When she could free herself, she looked around for her mother. There was Lorelai, sitting on the stairs sobbing into her hands. Lorelai looked up and saw her daughter beckoning her over with open arms. She came over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Mom, there's so much I want to say to you, so much I've wanted to say since I came out of the coma but couldn't," Rory began, as she struggled to keep her emotions under control. "I've watched you suffer so much through all of this and I couldn't comfort you. I couldn't tell you how scared I was and what it meant to have you there beside me every day. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and I don't just mean literally." she chuckled.

"Oh hon, I tried to be strong for you but it was so hard," Lorelai said, her voice breaking with emotion. "It killed me to see you so broken. I wanted to take away your pain. I'm your mother. I should be able to make it better but I couldn't. All I could do was watch you suffer and think that it was all my fault." Lorelai began to cry again. "You wouldn't have fallen asleep at the wheel and crashed if I hadn't been so selfish and kept you up all night."

"Mom, it wasn't your fault," Rory said, tears running down her face. "I am the only one responsible for my accident. I chose to drive when I was sleepy. Please stop blaming yourself."

Lorelai fell into her daughter's embrace, sobbing with relief. Rory didn't blame her and she didn't fail her daughter when she needed her most. The crushing guilt that had nearly destroyed her was dissolving in a river of tears. The last remnants of her guilt and shame were purged from her soul in her daughter's loving embrace.

"I love you Mom, more than I could ever put into words," Rory said softly, as she held her sobbing mother. "I wouldn't have made it through this without you."

"I love you too, sweets," Lorelai croaked out, trying to pull herself together. "This was the best Christmas gift you could've given me. Oh my god. I think I've cried more this year than I have in my whole life! If I didn't get another gift for the rest of my life, it would be worth it. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't still WANT gifts, so everyone can just ignore my babbling. I don't think Ebenezer Scrooge was this happy at the end of A Christmas Carol! Merry Christmas everybody," Lorelai giggled as she gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The house was filled with a cacophony of voices, all talking at once. Rory tried to answer all the questions, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the love. Logan sat down next to her after Lorelai got up to go give Luke a hug. He put his arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her passionately, effectively silencing the crowd for a moment.

"I thought your lips needed a break from all that flapping they were doing Ace," Logan stated when he pulled back, a grin plastered on his face.

"Mmm, nice," Rory said, returning the smile. "I'm probably going to need a lot more breaks. Maybe I should go back to writing again," she giggled.

"I don't think Lorelai would like that very much," Logan chuckled. "She's been having a hard time trying to carry on the witty banter by herself. She needs her verbal sparring partner."

"Have I told you how much I love you," Rory cooed, snuggling into Logan.

"Not for a long time Ace," Logan said, kissing her on the cheek. "But hearing it now means more to me than all the other times you've said it because, after everything we've been through this year, we're still together. You've changed me Rory into a better man and I'll always love you. You've made me see what's really important in life and to screw what everyone else thinks. You have my heart Ace," Logan said and then he leaned over to kiss her once more.

Lorelai stood in front of the fireplace watching the scene before her. She was so entranced by the tender show of love between Rory and Logan that she didn't notice Luke pull a tiny box out of his pocket and get down on one knee.

"I know you did the asking the last time but I thought I'd be a man and do it this time," Luke said, getting Lorelai's full attention. "I'm not real good with all the sentimental crap… uh sorry kids, I mean to say 'stuff', not a bad word," Luke cursed himself internally. He was so nervous. "Anyway, I just want to say that I love you Lorelai and you and I belong together. I think that after Rory's accident, I proved that I'd do anything for you. Without you, I don't feel whole. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Lorelai and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

For the second time that day, Lorelai burst into tears. She was so choked up that she couldn't speak. She just stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks and nodded. Luke stood up, grasped her left hand and placed the engagement ring on her finger, the same ring he had given her the first time they got engaged. This time they would make it work. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, tasting her tears as they coursed down her face.

"Congratulations you two! I'm so happy! I knew you guys would work it out and now you're really going to do it," Sookie sobbed as she gave the pair a bone crushing hug.

"Sookie honey, I need to breathe," Lorelai giggled. "It took me forever to get this man to marry me. I can't do that if you crush me to death!"

"Oh man! My big brother is finally gonna tie the knot," Liz gushed. "I'm so happy for you guys! I was hoping you'd be my sister-in-law since I first met you Lorelai. Congrats to you both," she said hugging them.

Luke and Lorelai were surrounded by family and friends offering their congratulations. When she had a free moment, Lorelai plopped down on the couch next to Rory, whom she had yet to be congratulated by. Rory kissed her mom on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"You know Mom, we've had some great Christmases," Rory began, "but this Christmas tops them all. I'm so happy for you and Luke. I know you've been wanting this for so long, but now I know you're ready for it. You're finally going to get the life you've always dreamed of. Luke is definitely the one. Not only are you the best mom, you're going to be the best wife too."

"Is there room for one more," Emily inquired as she sat next to Lorelai. "I know I've disapproved of Luke all these years, but I want you to know that I'm so happy for you both. Luke has more than proved himself to us as a suitable partner for you. Congratulations Lorelai on your engagement."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai said softly. She looked over at Luke, who was engaging in an animated conversation with her father, and smiled. He locked eyes with her and returned the most endearing smile she had ever seen from him. His whole face beamed with joy. Rory was right: this was the best Christmas ever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had serious writer's block brought on by stress. My muse decided to go on an extended vacation but now she's back. :) I hope you like this and that you haven't forgotten about me. Please press the pretty purple button at the end and leave me a review so my muse doesn't leave again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P! **

**Chapter 22: Butt bows, a fruity tux and a pretty princess crown**

Christmas Day was finally winding down. All the guests had gone home and the house was cleaned up. Lorelai was helping Rory get ready for bed in the new bathroom. She was amazed at how much more independent Rory was with the new accommodations. Her muscles were getting stronger and her coordination was improving. Lorelai still had to help with tying, buttoning, zipping and snapping but Rory could dress and undress herself for the most part. It was tiring for her, but she wanted to do as much for herself as she could.

After helping Rory with her bedtime routine, Lorelai helped her into bed and tucked her in, the way she did when Rory was little. She sat on the edge of the bed, gazing into her sleepy daughter's eyes with such pride. Rory had been through so much this past year and yet she continued to be as plucky as ever. No mother could ever love a child more than one Lorelai Gilmore did at that moment. Lorelai brushed a lock of hair from Rory's face while gently stroking her check with the back of her hand. Rory yawned and smiled.

"Mom," Rory sighed softly.

"Yeah sweets," Lorelai answered.

"Come here," Rory said, patting the bed. Lorelai slipped off her shoes and climbed into bed with Rory. "This was probably the best Christmas I can remember in a long time, and we've had some great Christmases. I'm so happy for you and Luke. You're finally going to get your middle, the wonderful married bliss you've always wanted."

"I don't know what was better, getting proposed to by Luke or you talking without stuttering," Lorelai said, snuggling up to Rory. "I keep feeling like this is all a dream and I'm gonna wake up and have nothing."

"Nope, it's not a dream Mom, this is real and everything is falling into place." Rory lay quiet for a moment, feeling her mother's breath against her shoulder and the tickle of her hair on her cheek. Lorelai wrapped an arm around Rory and hugged her close. Rory giggled.

"What's so funny," Lorelai exclaimed. "You didn't put your underwear on inside out again did you?"

"No," Rory said grinning. "If I'm going to be the maid of honor, please don't make me wear something gross or orange, nothing tacky."

Lorelai gasped. "Ew! I'm making the dresses myself. There will be no scary butt bow or fifty miles of tulle to engulf you. I may have to decorate your wheelchair with streamers though," Lorelai giggled, then added, "maybe some flashing lights and banners."

"Great," Rory groaned. "I get to roll down the aisle looking like a Mardi Gras float!"

"Just kidding hon," Lorelai said with a smirk. "I was thinking more Rose Bowl float. We'll cover your wheelchair with pretty flowers and ribbons."

"Night Mom," Rory giggled, rolling her eyes. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too babe," Lorelai said getting up. They kissed each other on the cheek.

Lorelai headed upstairs to find Luke already in bed, his arm behind his head and his eyes closed. She quietly grabbed a lacy, short nightgown from her dresser and padded into the bathroom to change. She undressed quickly and slipped on the nightgown. After washing and moisturizing her face, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders in soft curls. The lacy red nightgown had little ribbons at the base of the plunging neckline and the material hugged her curves. The sparkle in her stunning blue eyes only added to her beauty, making her look even more radiant than she felt inside.

Unbeknownst to Lorelai, Luke had noticed too. The bathroom door was open and Luke watched her change for bed. He marveled at her beauty, watching her gazing at herself in the mirror, a wistful expression on her face. He couldn't believe he was getting another chance with Lorelai to have the 'whole package' she once spoke about to him. He never wanted to see her go through the kind of pain he saw this year, but if she were ever in pain, he wanted to be the one by her side. He wanted to give her everything, his love, security, children; he wanted it all with Lorelai.

Lorelai turned out the bathroom light and came into the bedroom. She dropped her clothes in the hamper and walked over to the bed. She climbed into bed, pulled the covers up over her, and snuggled up to Luke. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I thought you were asleep," she said, nuzzling his neck.

"Nah, just waiting for my beautiful bride to be," Luke said, kissing her forehead.

"We're getting married," Lorelai said softly as she twisted her engagement ring on her finger. "It's really gonna happen this time, isn't it," she inquired with a tinge of uncertainty.

"Nothing will keep me from making you my wife," he assured her. "I am in this for life Lorelai, no backing out for me. I think I proved my love for you this year."

"You more than proved it Luke," Lorelai said. "I wouldn't have made it through this year without you. You really surprised me. Hospitals freak you out, yet you practically lived in one just to be by my side when Rory was in a coma. I've loved you for so long, but I had no idea that I could love you more, but it happened. I can't even put into words how much I love you."

"Wow! A speechless Lorelai Gilmore? That's a first," Luke chuckled, giving her a squeeze. "This thing with Rory just proved to me that I needed to step up and face my fears. I needed to show you that I'm here for you. Whatever you want Lorelai: I'll do it. You want to elope? I'll pack up the car. You want a church wedding? I'll do it. I'll even wear a fruity tux for you. I don't want to wait this time."

"Me either," Lorelai sighed. "I don't want to elope. I want my family and friends there. My mother told me once about the wedding she saw for me. I laughed at her Russian winter wedding theme but, now that I think of it, I think I'd really like it."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about talking the Man upstairs into making it snow on our wedding day," Luke said grinning, "cause you can't have a horse drawn sleigh without snow."

"Mmm," Lorelai sighed, "don't forget the candles. Maybe I'll ask Mom to help me plan it. Wait a minute! Did I just say I want my mother to help me plan our wedding?"

"I believe you did," Luke said, trying not to laugh.

"You know, if this were last year, we'd be having a good laugh at my temporary insanity, but things are so different now. I actually want my mother to help with the wedding, if that's alright with you," Lorelai said.

"It's fine with me. Besides, planning weddings is a girl thing anyway and I'd like to keep my man card thank you," Luke said laughing.

"Speaking of that man card of yours, " Lorelai began with a saucy grin and a wag of her eyebrows, "I didn't wear this tiny nightie for nothing you know."

"Is this another present you want me to unwrap," Luke inquired in a low sexy voice.

"You've given me the best Christmas present," Lorelai said looking at her ring again. "Now I want to give you one."

Luke responded by taking Lorelai into his arms and kissing her passionately, their bodies entwined as one. Luke lifted the nightgown up and over Lorelai's head and tossed it on the floor. He was already naked, having anticipated her desire to express her gratitude earlier. They continued to cover each other with kisses and tender caresses, their desire growing by the minute. Everything was perfect now and they both wanted this moment to last forever. They made love that Christmas night, so full of passion and deep emotion that they felt they would break apart, shatter into a million pieces from sheer joy.

Lorelai smiled, panting, as she rested her head on Luke's chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly as they began to settle in after making love. She pulled the covers up over them as she felt a chill from the perspiration that glistened on their bodies. Having closed her eyes, she reveled in his warmth, the unmistakable scent of his soap mixing with the faint essence of the meal he'd prepared that day, along with his own musky scent. She breathed deeply and sighed contentedly, hoping the cozy afterglow would never end.

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai as she lay on his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her soft curls, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo. He loved cuddling with her after they made love. It was one of the rare times that the normally chatty Lorelai was quiet and still. He kissed the top of her head, continuing to caress her silken hair. He could feel her heart beat as they slowed their breathing to match the rhythm of each other's. They both fell asleep, nestled in each other's arms, cocooned by the warmth of their love for each other.

The following weeks flew by as wedding preparations were made. As much as Lorelai enjoyed her new relationship with her mother, she found that planning a wedding with Emily was enough to make a person want to yank their hair out by the roots and bang their head against a wall repeatedly. One bossy Gilmore was nerve wracking. Two bossy Gilmores were Armageddon. Neither could agree on anything.

Lorelai sat at her kitchen table, her head in her hands. She had a headache and no amount of rubbing her temples, rolling her eyes, sighing dramatically, or counting to a thousand was helping to relieve it. She watched her mother pace around the kitchen, gesturing with enthusiasm, as she was trying to jot down her mother's suggestions.

"Lorelai, you're not writing this down," Emily said as she noticed her daughter's look of frustration. "What?"

"Mom, I appreciate all of your suggestions, I really do, but Luke and I wanted this wedding to be simple, just family and friends," Lorelai answered her mother as she rested her chin in her hands.

"If you wanted it so simple, then why did you ask me to help you plan it," Emily inquired in a slightly hurt tone. "You've turned down every suggestion I've made."

"That's because you're turning my simple winter theme into Moscow on ice! The wedding you're planning would only be fit for the Romanoffs Mom! And they're dead!"

"I'm sorry if my plans are too extravagant for you Lorelai," Emily began defensively. "Is it so wrong to want only the best for my only daughter?"

Lorelai sighed and sat up straight. She really didn't want to fight with her mother. She contemplated what to say next that wouldn't offend her. She knew Emily was just showing her love the only way she knew how, with things. It had always been like that she realized. As a child she got presents and other materialistic things. As an adult, Lorelai couldn't afford nice things but Rory always knew that her mother loved her. It wasn't what she gave her as much as what she did for her. With Lorelai, it was the little things that mattered and that's what she wanted from her own mother.

"Mom, I know you want only the best for me but I don't want things," Lorelai tried to explain. "You and Dad gave me everything growing up and it wasn't what I wanted, or needed."

"So our providing you with a good life wasn't good enough for you," Emily bristled. "I don't understand you Lorelai. You asked for my help in planning your wedding and then refuse all of my ideas. What is it you want?"

"I want you to share this with me, not take over everything," Lorelai said, throwing up her hands in frustration. "I… I want you to be happy for me… and let me pick out the suggestions I like. I don't know… I guess I had this stupid notion that we would plan together and you'd tell me stories about when you and Dad got married… that we'd share some special moments. All I really wanted was to spend some time with you, getting to know you."

Emily softened at seeing her daughter looking so crestfallen. She didn't want to fight either, but that old stubbornness had a way of reeking havoc on her relationship with Lorelai. So Lorelai really didn't want her help in planning her wedding, but rather her support and encouragement throughout the process. Emily sat down at the table and took her daughter's hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Lorelai," Emily began, then sighed as she tried to find the words. "When you asked me to help you plan your wedding, I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to monopolize it. Forty-two years of planning events for your father and I go into a tailspin. I just want you and Luke to have the best wedding…"

"That money could buy," Lorelai finished with a nod. "I know Mom, but you don't have to out do Tomkat."

"Who," Emily inquired in utter confusion of her daughter's strange sense of humor.

"Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes? Big Hollywood types? Anyway Mom, I don't need a huge display of opulence and grandeur."

Emily sighed and rubbed her daughter's hand. "On the day I married your father, I was so nervous, yet so excited at the prospect of being his wife. I knew his mother didn't approve of me, although I didn't realize the depths of her distain until later, but on that day it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the trembling, queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach at the excitement of marrying the man I loved more than I ever thought I could love someone."

Lorelai listened intently as her mother continued. "I wanted nothing more than to be a wife your father could be proud of. My mother taught me the rules of polite society and that you stand by your husband no matter what. I tried to get into his mother's graces but she never felt I was fit to be a Gilmore. It hurt me deeply but I never let on to Richard or anyone about it. I felt that enduring her barbs was a price I would have to pay if I wanted to be with your father."

Emily got up and went over to the counter where she had brought some things to give Lorelai. She picked up a box and carried it to the table where she sat down and continued her story. "For a week before my wedding, I tried on my dress every night. I knew becoming a Gilmore would be a tremendous responsibility, but I loved your father so much that I couldn't wait to take on that challenge."

"I love Luke the same way Mom," Lorelai said softly. "I've waited for so long for this, for the whole package, a husband and maybe even more kids. I want our wedding to mean something, to be special but not over the top, simple but filled with love. I want it to be as lasting as yours," Lorelai added, getting misty eyed.

"The morning of my wedding, I stood in the dressing room, having put on my gown for the final time," Emily said wistfully, as she absently ran her fingers along the lid of the box in front of her. "My mother came over and placed a tiara on my head, saying it was the one she wore and her mother before her, on their wedding day. She said, 'Emily, this tiara is your legacy. Let it remind you of your heritage and place in society, but more important, let it symbolize a gift shared by mother to daughter. I haven't told you this often enough,' she said, 'but the diamonds in this tiara could never equate to the love I have for you. You are worth more to me than all the diamonds on this tiara. You are my princess, my treasure.' It was the most precious memory I have of my mother."

Emily opened the box and gently removed an object wrapped delicately in tissue paper. She unwrapped it and there in her hands was the tiara, its diamonds glistening like dozens of tiny rainbows in the light. Lorelai gasped when she saw it, her eyes filling with tears, as she brought her trembling hand to her mouth in an effort to keep her composure. She had never seen anything so beautiful, so elegant yet intricate.

"I want to pass this to you Lorelai," Emily stated softly. "Since the moment you were born, I dreamed of the day when I would pass this beloved treasure on to you. When we grew apart, I felt that dream slipping away. When you left home with Rory and turned away from the life your father and I tried so hard to make you accept, I lost hope of ever being able to pass on this tradition to you. It broke my heart that I wouldn't get to share the story of the tiara with you."

"Mom…," Lorelai began in a choked voice, "I… I don't know what to say… it's beautiful."

"Please say that you will honor me by wearing this on your wedding day Lorelai," Emily said, her voice filled with emotion. "You are MY greatest treasure Lorelai, and after all that we've been through, I want you to know that I have always loved you, even when we were fighting. For so many years, I lost sight of what was truly important, choosing to maintain my status in society rather than nurture the relationship with my own daughter. Losing that relationship, and nearly losing Rory as well, made me realize that I would gladly give away all I own than live without my girls."

Rory lie on her bed, having been woken from her nap by the heated wedding plans going on in the kitchen. Even though the door was closed, she could hear the whole conversation between her mother and grandmother. She scooted from the bed into her wheelchair and pushed herself to the door, cracking it open to see her mother break down in tears and rush into her own mother's arms.

Emily held her daughter on her lap as Lorelai wept on her shoulder. She closed her own eyes, causing her unshed tears to spill over and course down her cheeks. She rubbed Lorelai's back and stroked her hair. When Lorelai sat up, Emily cupped her daughter's face in her hands, kissed her wet cheek and looked her in the eyes with a mother's tender love.

"What ever you want for your wedding, Lorelai, I will do everything to make that happen," Emily said softly as Lorelai reached over to brush the tears from her mother's face.

"Thanks Mom, for everything," Lorelai said trying not to cry again. She wasn't used to seeing her mother cry and it broke her heart when she did. "I would love to wear this pretty princess crown," she added with a smile that shone as bright as the diamonds on the tiara.

"Was this moment special enough for you," Emily inquired causing Lorelai to giggle.

"Priceless," Lorelai said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Is this moment exclusive, or can anyone join in," a tearful Rory called from her now open doorway. The three Gilmore women shared a hug, some tears and laughter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter and it didn't take me forever to write it! It's very dialogue intensive, which is a little different for me, but I hope you all like it. Please read and review and make my day complete. Lots of people are reading but not reviewing so I'd like to know what you think. And now... on with the fun! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P! **

**Chapter 23: Whatever it takes**

Lorelai dragged herself into the diner late one afternoon, causing the bell above the door to ring out its indignation as the door slammed open. She shuffled up to the counter, flopped down on her favorite seat, and tossed a spoon at Luke, whose back was turned away from her.

"I was still using that spoon," Kirk said looking over at Lorelai.

"Sorry Kirk, but SOMEONE seems to be ignoring his almost wife," Lorelai retorted with a burning glare at her favorite flannel man.

"Yeah and assaulting the proprietor of this establishment with cutlery, no matter how beautiful you are, will get you the boot," Luke directed to Lorelai as he turned and placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

Luke watched Lorelai stare at the cup of, as she called it, her elixir of life, becoming annoyed. "You know it's not going to get into your body by osmosis. You're actually going to have to drink it to reap the benefits of your fifth cup since lunch."

"Did my arms just fall off," Lorelai inquired with a weary look, " cause I swear, I have no feeling left in them! Remind me again to never undertake the task of making three bridesmaid dresses in two weeks."

" Ok, don't do it again," Luke said, becoming slightly amused at Lorelai's exaggerated dramatics. "You want a burger?"

"Are you gonna feed it to me, cause seriously, I can't lift my arms any more," Lorelai said with a pout.

"No, but I'll give you a massage tonight to loosen up those muscles," Luke said, leaning over the counter to be closer to Lorelai.

"Does a massage come with the cup of coffee, cause I could use one too," Kirk chimed in. "Although coffee makes my lungs hurt. Can I get a massage with decaf?"

"Kirk! Out," Luke barked, pointing at the door.

"How come SHE gets a massage and I can't," Kirk whined, looking at Lorelai.

"Cause I'm pretty and my man loves me," Lorelai flaunted with a big grin.

"Fine," Kirk grumbled. "I'll just learn how to give massage, teach Lulu, and have HER give me one."

Kirk stormed out of the diner, tripping down the steps and nearly falling over Rory's wheelchair. Rory pushed herself up the ramp and entered the diner. Lorelai and Luke were still laughing at Kirk's near misfortune.

"What was THAT all about," Rory inquired, gesturing toward the door, as Kirk limped across the street with his hand on his lower back. "I almost had Kirk in my lap, and I've gotta tell you, the mere thought of that disturbs me to no end."

"Aw! He wanted to give you a lap dance but couldn't figure out how," Lorelai said with mock seriousness. "You've gotta give him points for trying though."

"Gross! Now I'm scarred for life," Rory groaned, as Lorelai bust out laughing again. "See it's really not that funny Mom."

"Oh yes it is," Lorelai giggled. "If you had stayed in the van, like you said you would, we wouldn't be here now discussing the years of therapy you're going to need to recover from this. Although I'm sure Kirk is more scarred. You almost damaged his manhood."

"Like he has one," Luke snorted. "The guy is a freak. I'll give him a massage! With my fists to his obnoxious face!"

"Do I want to know," Rory asked with raised eyebrows.

"Probably not," Lorelai replied with a giggle.

"Ok, good. So I wouldn't have had to haul myself in here if you weren't taking so long. I just finished reading War And Peace and contemplated whether or not to begin reading the pocket dictionary I found stuffed in the seat back," Rory snarked, holding up the dictionary.

"Cause expanding your vocabulary is such a necessity at this point," Lorelai mocked. "And I wasn't in here THAT long! My coffee isn't even cold yet. See!"

"Well I'm starving," Rory announced. "Luke can we get a couple of cheeseburgers, an order of chili cheese fries…"

"Make that two," Lorelai interrupted.

"… two huge coffees and some of those donuts to go please," Rory added.

"Any particular donut," Luke asked as he put in the order to Caesar in the kitchen.

"Two chocolate, two sprinkled, ooh and one jelly," Lorelai said happily.

"Enjoy," Luke said as he bagged up the to go containers. "Just remember…if you need to have your stomachs pumped after you consume this feast…Kirk IS a volunteer paramedic and will happily assist you on your journey to the hospital."

"On that note… I think I'm going to head out to the van," Rory said as she turned her wheelchair and rolled herself to the door.

"Sweetie? Honey? Fruit of my loins? Wait! You can't leave Mommy here to carry all this food by myself," Lorelai called out. "Remember my arms with the no feeling in them and the…crap," Lorelai surrendered her efforts with a pout as a customer opened the door and Rory wheeled herself outside.

Lorelai lowered her head and sighed. She then turned to Luke, giving him the puppy dog eyes along with the Gilmore pout. Luke couldn't resist her when she was like this. He was powerless against her charms. As crazy as she was at times, he loved making her smile. He gestured toward the door with his head and gave Lorelai a crooked smile.

"Better head out to the van before Rory decides to get in the driver's seat and take off without you. Go on, Crazy Lady. I'll bring your food out to you."

"You are an angel," Lorelai cooed. "My sweet Burger Boy. Do I still get that massage tonight?"

"It's a date," Luke said as he followed Lorelai out to the van.

"Are you closing tonight," Lorelai asked as she opened the van door to get in.

"Nah. I asked Caesar to close so I could get home early," Luke said, handing Lorelai the take out bags. "Since you already have your dinner, I'll just bring home something for myself. This way I don't have to cook tonight."

"Ooh! No cooking means more lovin' for Lorelai. You'd better warm up the oils," Lorelai giggled as she shut the door.

"Ugh! Not in front of the offspring," Rory called out from the back.

"Sorry sweets," Lorelai giggled. "I'll see you later Hottie MacHotterson."

"Don't call me that," Luke groaned.

"Love of my life, keeper of the sacred coffee, one who sustains me in body and soul," Lorelai purred, reaching up to stroke his scruffy cheek.

"You're nuts, you know that?"

"I'm your nut Luke."

"Ok, I'm officially fighting the urge to vomit now guys," Rory called out. "Let's go before the food gets cold."

Lorelai laughed, pulling Luke's head in the window and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "There will be much more later," she said with a saucy wink.

"Looking forward to it," Luke replied. "Now get out of here."

Later that evening, Lorelai worked on one of the dresses, her sewing machine getting plenty of use as of late. She stopped and rotated her neck, feeling it crackle and crunch. Her shoulders were sore. In fact, her whole body was wracked with pain from all the hard work, not only on the dresses but at the Dragonfly and helping Rory out as well. She decided she'd done enough for tonight and shut off the sewing machine. She stood up, stretching to work out the kinks in her muscles, and put the dress back on the mannequin for the night.

Lorelai headed into the bathroom to take a hot soak in the tub. When she returned, she found Luke standing next to the massage table, candles flickering all around him in the otherwise darkened bedroom. She was dressed in her robe, having left her clothes in the bedroom, as well as anticipating her massage from Luke. He folded down the sheet on the table with a smile, beckoning her to lie down.

"You don't know how much I need this tonight," Lorelai sighed, as she opened the robe. Her arms were too sore to lift so she just let the robe slide from her shoulders onto the floor. Her beauty was not lost on Luke as he gazed at her naked form in the candlelight. She slowly walked toward him and placed a hand on his chest as she kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"If I don't get the chance later, I want to thank you for doing this," Lorelai said softly. "You work so hard at the diner and now you're going to give me a massage. This is why I'm marrying you."

"For my massages," Luke questioned with raised eyebrows.

Lorelai giggled. "No, because you take care of me, and love me no matter how crazy I get. No one has ever loved me and made me feel as special as you do Luke."

"Ok Crazy Lady, enough with the sentimental crap. Get on the table before I change my mind," Luke teased with a laugh.

Lorelai turned to lay face down on the massage table. Luke gave her butt a playful slap, causing her to squeal out in surprise. She lay down and Luke covered her with the sheet. "Now be nice," she warned him. "This is purely therapeutic."

"For now," Luke chimed in, as her applied some oil to his hands and began to massage her back. He worked the oil into her sore muscles, kneading deeper as they warmed up. Lorelai moaned in response to his touch. Luke laughed. "You're either in a lot of pain or this massage is getting you excited."

"Mmm, a little of both I'd say," Lorelai sighed, turning her head so Luke could see the playful smirk on her face.

"Work first, play later," Luke reminded her as he continued kneading her upper back and shoulders.

"Mmm, you are so good at this Luke," Lorelai moaned, as Luke hit all the right spots.

"Well, practice makes perfect," he replied, squeezing her upper trapezius muscles, which felt like concrete to him.

"Do you think I'm trying to do too much," Lorelai asked. "Ooh! Easy babe, it's really sore there."

"Sorry," Luke muttered as he adjusted the pressure and continued kneading her upper back. "Trying to do too much how?"

"Planning our wedding, making the bridesmaid dresses, helping Rory with her physical therapy, working at the Dragonfly, trying to deal with Emily, you know… everything," Lorelai said, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Well, you wanted to have the wedding soon and not wait," Luke began cautiously. "I would've been more than happy to elope."

"I wanted our wedding to be special but not over the top," Lorelai began and then paused. "I guess I'm just feeling the stress because I don't want anything to go wrong and ruin it. I want it to be perfect."

Lorelai was silent for a while as Luke continued massaging. He too was deep in thought. He had Lorelai roll over onto her back so he could work on her neck, arms and upper pectoral muscles. He spread more oil into his hands and massaged it into her shoulders and neck with long, fluid strokes. She moaned softly as he rotated her head and massaged her tight neck muscles on both sides. He worked diligently, yet gently, down her arms, massaging her painful muscles right down to her fingertips. He worked back up her arms and across her shoulder toward her collarbone. He tenderly applied oil to his hands and massaged her upper chest, working the oil deeper into her pectoral muscles with each stroke.

Lorelai sensed the love in Luke's touch, as she felt herself relaxing and melting in his warm hands like putty. The pressure was a bit uncomfortable, but in a good way. Luke had a gift for being able to connect with her through his touch, reaching emotional levels that she didn't like to expose to many people. As he massaged her pecs, she felt a mixture of all her emotions mixed with arousal. She wanted to laugh and cry, to hug him, to grab him and make passionate love to him. She didn't understand it, but gave in to the feelings anyway.

Luke studied Lorelai's face as he massaged her and felt her breathing catch while he worked on her upper chest. He wasn't sure if he was hurting her or not, but he continued his gentle ministrations, confident in the knowledge that if he were causing her any discomfort she would tell him. Lorelai moaned softly as Luke massaged her upper chest.

Luke could have sworn he heard her choke back a sob. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing ragged. When he saw two tears make their way from the outer corners of her closed eyes and run down side of her face, he knew.

Luke stopped massaging and cupped her face in his hands. He bent down and kissed her, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "What's wrong," he said gently.

"I don't know," Lorelai replied as she wiped her eyes of the annoying tears that wouldn't stop. "I guess I'm just scared that something will happen and the wedding will be off… again."

"Lorelai," Luke said looking her straight in the eyes, "I told you that this is going to happen, no matter what. Nothing will keep me from making you my wife. I know I screwed up in the past but I promise you this…our wedding WILL happen, even if I have to drag your terrified butt to the alter."

"That would definitely make a nice visual," Lorelai giggled. "I'm sorry to get all runaway bride on you. I don't know, your massages have a way of turning me to mush, both physically and emotionally. I'm fine. Really."

"Good. Now can I finish what I was doing," Luke inquired as he applied more oil to his hands.

"You know, the rest of those pectoral muscles could use a massage too," Lorelai purred, giving him a playful wink.

Luke gasped in mock horror. "You want me to overstep my professional boundaries?"

"What? Is Taylor gonna revoke your massage license? You don't have one, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Luke laughed. "Besides, you're my woman and I can touch you anywhere I want."

"That's my manly man," Lorelai laughed as Luke began to massage her breasts, his eyes darkening with desire. "Mmm… best massage ever!"

"Always happy to please," Luke said as he leaned down and caught Lorelai's open mouth in a passionate kiss.

Lorelai snuggled up to Luke in bed later that night and laid her head on his shoulder. He tousled her hair and rubbed her arm with the other hand. She loved this time of the night, when she was relaxed and cozy, and Luke felt all warm and comfy. It was moments like this that got her through all those horrible months after Rory's accident, when her nightmares threatened to pull her under, into a world of relenting pain and agony. Luke was her lifeline, the one constant through it all. Despite all of the pain they had in the past, Luke was her best friend and was there for her. How could she ever doubt that he wouldn't want to marry her?

Luke listened to Lorelai's slow even breathing, wondering if she was asleep. He caressed her silken hair, drinking in the intoxicating scent of her shampoo and the cranberry body butter she applied after her shower. He smiled at the thought of Lorelai using food scented products on her body. It was one of the many things he adored about her. He sighed and pulled her closer. How could she ever doubt his intention to marry her? He was going to make sure that all of Lorelai's insecurities melted away in the warmth of his love. She'd been through enough pain to last a lifetime.

"Luke? Are you awake," Lorelai asked softly.

"Yeah. You feeling better now," Luke asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Much better," Lorelai replied. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Aren't you? Lorelai, I am as ready as I'll ever be. I can't wait to see you walk up that aisle in your perfect dress, as you called it, to join me in front of everyone. I want to slip that ring on your finger and be yours forever. I don't want you to have any doubts that I love you because, after everything you've been through this past year, I couldn't possibly love you more."

"Then I'm ready," Lorelai said, her voice trembling with emotion. "I am so ready Luke. I want it all, the whole package, with you. This was my dream and I'm ready to make it come true."

"Then I don't want to hear any more talk about this," Luke said with mock seriousness. "We are getting married come hell or high water! Or Emily and Richard for that matter! Nothing will keep me from taking you as my wife."

"What if we get six feet of snow on our wedding day," Lorelai mused with a smile.

"Then I'll plow the whole damn town myself so we can get to the church," Luke announced.

"What if there's a blackout," Lorelai prodded, enjoying getting Luke going.

"I'll light a hundred candles," Luke said with a smile.

"And if no one comes?" Lorelai shuddered at the thought.

"Then we will be married in front of God alone," Luke whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"I love romantic Luke," Lorelai cooed as she turned to kiss him.

"Everything for you Lorelai," Luke said softly. "Whatever it takes to make our special day happen, I will do it."

"Ooh dirty!" Lorelai giggled as Luke groaned.

"I walked right into that," he smirked.

"Yes you did," Lorelai said. "Come here you big sexy man! I want to snuggle with my favorite pillow."

Luke burst out laughing. "So is that all I am to you? Your favorite pillow?"

"Hey! After that great massage and happy ending, I couldn't do much more than snuggle right now," Lorelai said, laughing.

"Snuggling is good," Luke nodded. "I can do snuggling."

Lorelai wrapped her arm around Luke's chest and sighed as she settled into his shoulder again. Luke enveloped Lorelai in his arms and tenderly ran his fingers down her back, causing her to shudder slightly from the sensation. She began to lightly run her fingers through his soft chest hair, enjoying the fuzzy feeling of his warm body. Yes, she was sure now, whatever it took, she was going to be Mrs. Luke Danes.

She was almost asleep now, so safe in Luke's arms, all doubts and fears relinquished. She yawned, giving herself over to the lull of a much needed slumber.

"I love you so much," she murmured into Luke's neck, as sleep overtook her.

"I love you too," Luke replied softly, placing one final kiss to the top of her head. "Whatever it takes." He yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Legs, cold wax and tater tot pizza 

Rory sat in the chair at her physical therapy appointment, waiting in eager anticipation. She could barely breathe. She asked Logan to bring her to this appointment because she wanted to surprise her mother. This was a day she waited for, a day she thought would never get here, yet here she was, being fitted for her first pair of prosthetic legs. She looked down at the new legs that had been fitted over her stumps. They were hinged, creating knees, and had feet.

"Logan," Rory cried out. "I have legs! And feet! Ok they look like mannequin legs, but they're legs and they're all mine." She squealed and gave Logan a hug.

"Way to go Ace," Logan said laughing. "You'll be up and running before you know it."

"You're funny Huntzberger," Rory laughed. "I didn't run when I HAD legs! I don't intend to break tradition now."

"Ok, then how about dancing," Logan asked, "cause I can't wait to take you in my arms and twirl you around the dance floor at your mother's wedding."

"Easy there Fred," Rory laughed. "Ginger's not ready to hit the dance floor! It'll be a while before that happens."

"She's right," the therapist fitting Rory's new legs announced. "Rory has to get accustomed to actually wearing her new prosthesis first. Then she'll have to learn how to walk all over again. It will take time."

"Well I've got all the time in the world," Logan said smiling at Rory.

Rory gave Logan a watery smile as she thought about how much he'd changed from the rich playboy she once knew to the responsible adult he was now. She couldn't believe he was still here with her, supporting her through everything. Yes, she would definitely dance with him in time, but for now she needed his help in preparing her for her mother's big day.

"Hey Ace what's with the waterworks," Logan inquired to a misty eyed Rory. "It's not like the told you to go jump off a cliff or anything. Besides I already did that so you don't have to."

"And you still have your legs," Rory said with a giggle. "Don't ever do anything so stupid again Huntzberger or I'll kick your ass, now that I have legs to do it, and trust me, it will hurt."

"I'm no longer in the Life And Death Brigade remember," Logan chuckled, remembering all the stupid, and at times dangerous, pranks the secret society he belonged to at Yale found exhilarating. The last one almost cost him his life and made him grow up real fast. He never wanted to do anything that could possibly take him away from Rory. Her accident made him realize just how important she is to him and how much he truly loves her.

"I wasn't crying," Rory explained. "I just got a bit emotional cause this is such a huge step for me, you know. I really am glad that you're here with me for this."

"I'm glad I could be here," Logan said. "I couldn't miss this. Besides, I'm your ride."

"I can't wait until I can drive again," Rory remarked. "Then I won't need you to drive me places."

"So does that mean, when I hang out with the guys, I can call you to come pick me up so I don't drive while impaired," Logan inquired with a smirk.

"No," Rory said shortly. "That means that when you and I go out on the town, we will have your driver chauffer us around so we can both imbibe," Rory said with a smile.

"Ah," Logan affirmed with a nod, "you do know that I don't have Frank anymore right? I had to give up my driver when I gave up the Huntzberger legacy. The old man figured that, if I was going to go against his big plans for me, I would do it on my own."

"Well then I guess we'll have to do our imbibing at home then," Rory said.

"About that," Logan said, clearing his throat. "You're still living at your mom's house."

"Yeah," Rory said thoughtfully. "They had all that work done to make accommodations for me," Rory said quietly.

"You ARE going to want a place of your own someday right," Logan asked.

"Mom and Luke are getting married next week," Rory said matter of factly. "I don't think they're going to want me there forever. I'm beginning to feel in the way and they may want a family of their own. So, yeah, I guess I'm going to need to find a place of my own one day."

"You could always move in with me," Logan suggested.

"Aren't you renting," Rory inquired. "Besides, I'm not quite ready to take on the challenges of non accessible accommodations. I want to get stronger physically. I still have weakness and I'm not the most coordinated person around. This is all so overwhelming. I mean I'm still having a hard time feeding myself without spilling food on me, and don't even get me started on my bathing and grooming skills! My mom still has to shave my legs or I'd probably end up hacking a limb off…again! Granted, there's not as much to shave as there used to be but the point is I need time Logan. Living with you before the accident was great, but things are so different now."

"So I take it that's a no," Logan asked with a small smile. It was so great to actually hear Rory speaking, that he didn't care that she was ranting her anxieties. That was Rory and he loved her, even when she barely made sense.

"It's not that I don't want to live with you again," Rory sighed. "I just need more time. I want to be able to do things myself, as best as I can, and be more independent. Everyone has taken care of me since the accident, giving up their lives, especially my mom, that I want to be able to take that burden away from them. I want Mom to have her life back, the life she's been dreaming of with Luke forever. I don't want her to have to take care of me too."

"I can take care of you," Logan said sincerely. "I can help you with your physical therapy. I think I've more than proved that all these months Ace. You want to walk? You can lean on me until you're strong enough to walk on your own. If there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that you can't keep a Gilmore down. Everything you've ever wanted Rory you got because you worked hard for it. All I ask is that you let me be a part of that. Let me take care of you. I love you Ace and I want to help you get stronger."

"I'll think about it," Rory said. "Oh and I love you too, but I'm not letting you shave my legs," she said laughing.

"Damn! And I was so looking forward to it," Logan said laughing. "How about waxing?"

"Oh my god! I won't even let my mother do that! She tried one of those cold wax kits on herself once and ended up sealing places together that should not be sealed," Rory said laughing hysterically. "Did you know that cold wax should not be heated? She screamed so loud that Babette came running over, thinking she was being murdered, and nearly knocked poor Mom unconscious with a baseball bat! There was poor Mom, up in the bathroom, half naked, with her nether regions sealed shut cause the wax didn't come off and she dropped her foot down from off the toilet lid and Babette comes running up the stairs swinging a bat! I was right behind her. I thought Mom was going to have a heart attack when Babette barged into the bathroom. Let's just say that the mere mentioning of a Brazilian waxing makes Mom cringe."

"Stop! I can't breathe," Logan said, wiping his eyes. He could imagine Lorelai getting herself in that kind of predicament. His sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"If you ever mention to my mom that I told you about the waxing incident, I will wax YOUR nether regions," Rory said still giggling. "Oh my god, Mom would kill me if she knew I'd told you."

"Don't worry," Logan said smiling. "It'll be our secret. Although the next time I see Lorelai, I'm going to have a hard time trying not to laugh. So waxing is out. How about that Nair stuff?"

"How about you help me practice standing up," Rory segued, as she pushed her wheelchair over to the parallel bars.

Rory locked the brakes on the wheelchair as Logan dropped the footplates and positioned Rory's new feet on the floor. Her new legs were custom made right down to her new feet being the same size as the ones she'd lost. Logan put on a pair of socks and tied a pair of Rory's sneakers on her new feet.

"Ready Ace," Logan inquired, looking up at Rory from his squat.

"I'm ready," Rory said, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Logan reached over and held onto Rory's forearms as he pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace when he felt her tremble. She clung to him, not used to the strange feeling. She was standing for the first time since before the accident and it felt so odd. She could feel the prosthetic legs rubbing against the stumps where her thighs ended. It was uncomfortable but she was determined to not let that stop her. With time, she would get used to her new legs and the tenderness would dissipate.

"Hey Ace," Logan said softy. "You're standing."

"More like leaning," Rory said, clinging to Logan.

"I like this view," Logan said. "I don't have to bend down to kiss you."

"This feels so weird," Rory said, trying to get her balance.

"Maybe this won't feel so weird," Logan said as he leaned down and kissed Rory tenderly, almost causing her to lose her balance. She held him tightly, giving in to the kiss.

"Definitely not weird," Rory said smiling as she pulled back from the kiss.

"We could always just stand here for a while," Logan suggested. "You do need the practice in standing."

"As long as you don't let me fall," Rory began as Logan cut her off with another tender kiss. His lips were so soft and gentle, as he placed sweet kisses along her jaw line, finally ending on her own eager lips.

"I will hold you up as long as you can handle it Ace," Logan said, his arms wrapped around her in a sturdy embrace. "I know how much you want this. If we work hard, you will be able to stand up next to your mother as her maid of honor."

"I want it more than anything," Rory said smiling. "I want her to know that I'm going to be fine, that I'm healing, so she won't have to worry about me so much. We've got one week till the wedding. I want to be able to not only stand, but maybe even take a few steps."

"There's the Gilmore determination I know and love," Logan exclaimed, his face beaming with love and pride. "Now let's get back to work."

The days passed with Rory doing her physical therapy with Logan. Luckily her mother was so preoccupied with the final wedding arrangements that she didn't notice Rory's excessive activity with Logan. Logan kept Rory's prosthetic legs with him so Lorelai wouldn't see them. Rory wanted to surprise her, and no amount of reminding her that she was going to upstage the bride on her wedding day could change Rory's mind.

Lorelai, on the other hand, was running around trying to make sure all the final preparations were ready. She didn't want to admit it, but she was very nervous. At least keeping busy gave her an outlet for all the nervous energy. Luke was in the kitchen preparing dinner. It was their last night alone together before he picked up April from the airport. Rory was staying at Logan's that night, trying to be more independent.

Luke decided he would cater to Lorelai's needs tonight by feeding her whatever she wanted. He knew her stress level was through the roof so he felt it better to appease her than become part of the stress. He pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer and poked his head into the living room. He could hear her on the phone and shook his head as she paced the room, unable to sit still.

"So everything is all set. Sookie's got the food under control. I swear, she's been cooking for days! You should see the cake Mom: it's gorgeous! Luke is picking up April tomorrow. You remember April Mom. She's Luke's daughter," Lorelai rolled her eyes as she listened to Emily on the other end of the phone. "That's no longer a problem Mom. Luke and I have talked and everything's good. No Anna is not coming. Hold on Mom. I have another call."

Lorelai pressed the button on the cordless and answered, "Hello?… What?… What do you mean the church is flooded? We're getting married there in two days!"

Luke popped his head into the room again after hearing Lorelai's panicked voice. "What's going on?"

Lorelai waved her hand at him dismissively as she continued. "Are you sure it can't be repaired in time? Alright. I'll get back to you once I know what I'm going to do. Bye." She pressed the hold button again and returned to her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry I've got to let you go. I've got a crisis. There was a flood at the church. Yes, the same church we're supposed to be getting married in. A pipe burst during the night and the place is flooded. I've got to call the Dragonfly and see if I can hold the ceremony there. I've been so busy that I've delegated a lot, so I don't even know how we're booked for this weekend. I'll call you later. Bye Mom."

Lorelai quickly dialed the Dragonfly Inn. She was relieved to find that, due to the weather, it wasn't booked. After reassuring a panicked Sookie that the wedding was still on as planned, just a change in venue, she hung up and dialed Rory. She filled her in on the drama and asked Rory to get the invite list that Rory was using to make place cards for the tables with Logan, and to call everyone to alert them to the change in venue.

Luke listened to the conversations from the kitchen. He heard Lorelai hang up the phone for the last time as he placed the frozen pizza on a cookie sheet. He was about to put it into the oven when Lorelai came in rubbing her temples. She said nothing but opened the freezer, took out a bag of tater tots and dumped them on top of the pizza. Luke grimaced and shook his head as she added more shredded cheese from the fridge to the tater tot pizza. Lorelai opened the oven and slid the pizza in. She shut the oven door and dropped her head down and sighed.

Luke came up behind her and gave her tense shoulders a squeeze. When she groaned in frustration, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her head. She turned to face him and he could see the stress etched in her beautiful face. He cupped her face and let his thumbs smooth her forehead of worry lines.

"The church is flooded," Lorelai sighed.

"So I hear," Luke said, still massaging her temples with his fingertips.

"Why does life conspire against us," she mused aloud. "I just wanted a simple wedding…"

"And you'll have it," Luke said with determination. "Lorelai, I don't care where we get married. We could get married out in the barn with Cletus and Desdemona as the bridal party and recite our vows to Porky Pig. As long as you're by my side in that smelly barn, I will happily take those vows."

"Or we could just ride the horses," Lorelai said smiling. "I would be Lady Godiva except that my hair isn't long enough and it's too cold to ride naked." She laughed and walked over to the cabinets to get a couple of glasses out.

"So where ARE we getting married," Luke asked. "Please tell me it's not the barn at the Dragonfly," he said with a laugh.

"Nah, it'll be inside, in the living room. It's the best I could do on such short notice."

"Will everyone fit?" Luke pinned Lorelai against the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't care if everyone fits, only that you do," Lorelai said with a wag of her eyebrows and a huge smile.

"I know…dirty," Luke said rolling his eyes. When Lorelai burst out laughing, he silenced her with a crushing kiss to her lips.

"Mmm," Lorelai moaned softly. "I love how, no matter how crappy a mood I'm in, you can get me to laugh."

"Yeah well… you're lucky I like you so much, cause the thought of eating that pizza that you managed to turn into something so disgusting, makes me cringe," Luke laughed.

"Don't think I didn't notice the salad you so conveniently stashed in the refrigerator," Lorelai giggled.

"I have to have something worth eating," Luke said. "The pizza is for you cause you were stressing so much."

"Aw! You made me comfort food," Lorelai cooed as she pulled him closer. "How can I repay such a blatant show of love from my man?"

"Stop yakkin' and kiss me Crazy Lady," Luke said as he began to kiss her passionately.

Lorelai melted into the kiss, the passion sending shockwaves of heat through her body like a searing electrical current. Luke deepened the kiss, his tongue parting her lips and searching hers to unite in a dance of heated passion. Lorelai moaned softly as Luke's hands reached up under her sweater to caress her back, his fingers causing goose bumps to break out on her sensitized skin. She began to pull Luke's flannel and t-shirt up over his head. He yanked his arms out of the sleeves and tossed the shirts across the room.

"What about your pizza," Luke inquired breathlessly.

"We've still got time," Lorelai panted as she placed a trail of wet kisses down Luke's neck to his bare chest.

Luke pulled Lorelai's sweater up and over her head and tossed it across the room to join his in exile. She arched her head, giving him access to her delicate neck. Luke kissed her along her jaw and up to her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe, which caused Lorelai to giggle. His hands continued caressing her back until her found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. Lorelai let the bra slip down her arms to the floor. She reached up to hold Luke's head, running her fingers through his freshly cut hair, as he trailed kisses down her collarbone to the swell of her breasts. They were both startled from their heated kissing by the sound of the oven timer.

"Pizza's done," Lorelai announced as she grabbed a couple of pot holders and opened the oven door. She leaned down to pull the pizza out of the oven and jumped when Luke suddenly grabbed her breasts from behind, cupping them in his hands.

"You don't want to burn these tots," he said laughing. "I hear cheese burns are the worst. Just ask Kirk."

"We could always reheat this later," Lorelai giggled as she placed the sheet with the pizza on the stove top. "You can let go now."

"Don't want to," Luke said as he continued to squeeze her breasts. "This is going to be some wedding," Luke said as he scooped Lorelai up and carried her upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**It's ba-ack! Here is chapter 25, which apparently deleted itself from fan fiction! I finally figured out how to get it off my flash drive so you new readers can read the ENTIRE story. This was my favorite chapter to write and so brings the happy ending. So enjoy! And please review. Again, I'm sorry this chapter was deleted on here. I only discovered it was missing a while ago. Thanks for reading my stories and loving them. It means a lot to me.**

Chapter 25: The Whole Package

Lorelai awoke early. She rolled over in bed to find it empty and sighed. _Damn Luke and his old fashioned ways. I need him here and he decides to spend the night before our wedding back in his apartment! _She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. At least Luke was open enough to allow April to spend the night at her house. April was downstairs with Rory. She was now a part of their blended family, a concept not lost on Lorelai. It proved, once and for all that she was now a part of Luke's life with his daughter, no secrets between them.

Lorelai threw back the covers and sat up, stretching and running her fingers through her hair. She got up and padded to her dresser to find something suitable to wear. She had set aside a room at the Inn to change in for the girls. She glanced over at her wedding gown hanging on the closet door and smiled. Having found the brand new lacy undergarments she intended to wear and a comfortable pair of sweat pants with matching zippered hoodie, she headed for the bathroom to take a relaxing bubble bath.

As the bath filled, Lorelai brushed her teeth and washed and moisturized her face. When the bath was filled with lavender scented bubbles, she undressed, pulled her hair up in a clip and stepped in, sinking down slowly into the luxurious warmth. She laid back, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Mommy, how come Daddy doesn't live with us," five- year old Rory questioned her mother.

"_Because he doesn't," Lorelai answered._

"_But why?"_

"_Because we're not married."_

"_Why are you not married?"_

"_Because we weren't ready."_

"_Well, I want you to get married so Daddy can be here all the time," Rory said as she twirled around her mother._

"_It's not that easy sweetie," Lorelai said, wrangling her little girl and giving her a hug._

" _I don't see Daddy like other kids," Rory said looking serious. "Is it cause I'm a bad girl?"_

"_Rory, honey, no! Sweetie, you're not a bad girl," Lorelai said, absolutely stunned that her daughter would even think such a thing. "You are the greatest kid ever!" _

"_Then how come Daddy doesn't live with us," Rory said as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. _

_Lorelai sighed. "Honey, Daddy and I didn't feel ready for marriage. He loves you sweets, but he's not ready to be a daddy to you."_

"_If he loves me, he would see me more and take me to do stuff like the other kids daddies," Rory said softly. "I don't think Daddy loves us. If he did, you would be married and we would be a family."_

"_We are a family sweets," Lorelai said kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "No matter what, you'll always have me."_

"_But you're not happy Mommy," Rory said as she climbed up on her bed and sat down._

"_Why would you say that," Lorelai grilled her precocious daughter. "I'm very happy. I have you and my job and this great place to live…" She knew she was stretching it but Rory was so smart. She didn't want her to worry about her._

"_Then why do you cry sometimes at night," Rory said, looking sad. "It makes me sad to hear you. Is it cause you're not married and Daddy's not here?"_

_Lorelai didn't realize that Rory was so observant. How could she tell her little girl that she sometimes got lonely, that she missed her parents even though she didn't get along with them, that she worked so hard to make a life for her little girl, that she didn't get to spend as much time with her as she wanted? How could she tell her that sometimes Mommies cry just because? She scooped Rory up and sat her on her lap._

"_Rory, sweetie, you are my life," she said, holding her close. "I am so happy and I want you to be happy too. Yes, I'm not married to your daddy, but that was our choice. I don't know why he doesn't see you more. I guess he's busy. Sometimes I cry about things and it's okay to cry. It just means that I'm sad at the time. We all get sad."_

"_I got sad when Tommy took my book in the school yard and threw it in the mud," Rory said nodding. "I cried so hard cause it was my favorite book." She thought for a moment. "Mommy, will you ever get married so I can have a real daddy like the other kids?"_

"_I sure hope so," Lorelai said smiling. "Someday I'd like to get married, if not to your daddy then to someone who will love us both with all his heart. Cause you and me kid… we're a package deal!" She tickled Rory's belly, causing the child to break out into a fit of laughter._

"Mom!" The voice broke her out of her reverie. "You up?" It was Rory, calling from the bottom of the stairs. She sat up in the now cool water.

"I'm taking a bath," she called out loudly.

"Hey Lorelai," April's voice called from outside the bathroom door. "Rory made a pot of coffee for you and Dad dropped off some breakfast."

"Is he still here," Lorelai called out excitedly.

"Nah, he went back to the diner saying something about it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," April chuckled. "Like that old superstition is true," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Okay," Lorelai said, her disappointment evident in her voice. "I'll be down in a bit. I've just got to throw on some clothes."

Lorelai pulled the plug and stood up, grabbing her towel from the bar and wrapping it around her. She stepped out of the tub and dried off. She yanked the clip from her hair, giving her head a shake, as her now freed hair fell over her shoulders. She dressed in the new lacy white panties and bra and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Though so much older than the young woman who consoled her little girl about getting married one day, she knew she had waited for the right man. She had tried a marriage to Christopher, thinking that this would complete them as a family, but it was wrong: they were two very different people now with different goal and dreams. No, Luke was the one she wanted a life with and it felt right. It felt so right. She finished dressing and went downstairs.

The morning flew by as the girls went to get pampered, coifed, and manicured in preparation of the big event. Luke, on the other hand, kept mostly to himself as he tried to keep his nerves steady. He showered and took extra care in shaving so as not to nick himself. There was no way in hell he was showing up at his own wedding with toilet paper stuck to his face. He dressed in his tux and fumbled with the tie. _Stupid tie! Stupid fruity tux! I look like a freakin' penguin! _ After wrestling the tie into submission, he straightened himself and checked his reflection in the mirror. He smiled, remembering a moment so long ago.

"Stupid tie! Stupid fruity tux!" William Danes mumbled to himself, as he got dressed. His ten-year old son was watching him from his perch atop the toilet tank.

"_Get down before you break your neck," William snapped. "Or my toilet," he added._

"_You look like a penguin Dad," Luke said trying not to laugh._

"_Yeah well I wouldn't be wearing this monkey suit if your mother didn't trap me into attending this wedding," William grumbled. "It's not like I'm in the bridal party or anything. I don't see why I need to wear a tux. I look like an idiot."_

"_You look like the handsome man I married and would marry all over again," Annie Danes said, as she entered the room and put her arms around her husband from behind._

"_You're lucky I like you so much," William said smiling, "Or I'd have to trade you in for a less pushy model."_

"_You're lucky that you look so handsome in a tux," Annie said. "I'll have to thank you for wearing the monkey suit later," She cooed with a wink._

"_Promise," William asked as he turned to face his wife. He drew her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips._

"_Aw man," Luke exclaimed, jumping down off the toilet and covering his eyes. "Yuck! If this is what it's like to be married then I'm never getting married."_

"_You say that now," William said to his son, "but someday you will find the one woman who makes everything worth while, the one person you can't live without, and trust me, you will want to marry her and love her forever."_

_Luke watched his parents as they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling. He knew they loved each other and he loved them._

Luke sighed as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He blinked back the tears he so long ago buried. His parents would not be here to witness this momentous occasion. When his mother died, he'd watched his father grieve. He'd never seen the man cry before, but seeing the depth of his father's loss broke his heart. His dad was never the same after losing his wife. It was as if a part of him died with her. Then William became sick and eventually joined his wife, leaving Luke alone. Luke decided then that marriage was not for him, not if it led to pain and loss. He shut himself down, refusing to let anyone in, until Lorelai that is.

Lorelai broke through his gruff exterior and touched a part of him that he had long ago buried. She opened his heart and he fell for her in a way he never thought he would. His father's words rang in his head now. _Someday you will find the one woman who makes everything worth while, the one person you can't live without, and trust me, you will want to marry her and love her forever. _ That person was Lorelai, his one person. Today was that day, the day he would make her his wife. He would have what his parents had, what Lorelai herself wanted more than anything, the whole package. He would have a family of his own and he couldn't wait to make that happen.

Lorelai paced around the room in her wedding gown, waiting for her mother to arrive. As she walked the floor in her slippers, she tried to concentrate on breathing since her nervous anticipation was making that normal body function very difficult. She was at the Dragonfly, completing the dressing ritual, while waiting for Emily to retrieve the tiara. She had thought about wearing her hair up, but decided that Luke loved her hair down and the cold day solidified that decision. Hair down meant less draft on her neck.

A knock on the door startled her. "Come in," she called out.

"Hey sweetie," Sookie chirped as she entered with a cup of coffee and a plate of sandwiches. "I figured you hadn't had anything to eat all day so …. Wow! You look gorgeous," she exclaimed as she caught sight of Lorelai.

"I feel like a herd of elephants are running around in my stomach," Lorelai groaned. "These sandwiches look so great, but I don't think I could eat a bite right now."

"You're not thinking of backing out are you," Sookie gasped. "Cause everything is set to go and I don't want to throw out another beautiful cake that I spent days making."

"Sookie! Breathe! I'm not backing out," Lorelai said trying to console her best friend, who was working herself up into a full-blown panic attack.

"Oh, thank God," Sookie giggled. "Cause I'd have a hard time explaining to Jackson why I took a nose dive into your wedding cake while babbling 'not again' over and over."

Lorelai gasped. "Is that what you did when I called off my wedding to Max?"

"Oh god no," Sookie said laughing. "I actually cut Clyde up and served it to the staff."

"Clyde?" Lorelai inquired laughing. "I thought I was the only one who named inanimate objects! Wait a minute! You told me you hadn't even started on the cake!"

"Well… you should know me better than that Lorelai." Sookie giggled. "Either way, you better not make me cut up Elmo before his time."

"Elmo?" Lorelai burst out laughing.

"What? It's got red trimmed icing," Sookie said laughing. "Besides, Davey named it."

"Right," Lorelai giggled skeptically. "I think someone's been watching too much Sesame Street."

"So… you okay now," Sookie asked as she rubbed Lorelai's arm.

"I am now," Lorelai replied. "Thanks Sook for calming my frazzled nerves. I guess I'm just excited and nervous about getting married again."

"I know what you mean," Sookie nodded. "On my wedding day, I couldn't stop throwing up."

"I know hon, I was there remember," Lorelai said smiling. "I can do this. It's Luke, the man I've been waiting for, the right man for me. I just need to relax. Maybe I will have one of those sandwiches," Lorelai said reaching for the plate.

"Well, if it's any consolation, it's snowing," Sookie said, as she glanced out the window.

"Oh my god! He did it!" Lorelai squealed as she ran to look out the window. "Luke said he was going to ask God to make it snow on our wedding day just for me."

"Well a man with those kind of connections," Sookie giggled, "you'd be a fool not to marry!"

"It's magical when it snows," Lorelai said with a faraway, dreamy look on her face. "Some of my favorite moments happened when it snowed, and this day is going straight to the top of the list. Everything is going to be fine. I know it. The snow says so and snow has always been good to me, well except for that one bad day, but Luke helped reconcile me and snow and we've been great ever since."

"I'll see you downstairs hon," Sookie said giving Lorelai a huge hug. "I'm going to make sure everything is set." Sookie's eyes filled with tears. "You're getting married today."

"I am aren't I? Just don't you start crying Sook or you're gonna get me going and I don't want to ruin my makeup before I even get to say 'I do'," Lorelai said, dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

"Okay, not crying," Sookie choked out through her tears. "At least not until the actual ceremony," she added with a giggle.

"I can deal with that," Lorelai said giving her friend another hug. "Now go check on Elmo," she said with a huge grin.

Lorelai stood at the window looking out at the falling snow, as it gently covered the Dragonfly property in a blanket of white. It wasn't a blizzard, just a serenely graceful dance of downy flakes; the kind of snowfall one would see in a Christmas painting by Thomas Kinkade. She sipped the now cold coffee that Sookie had brought her, letting the comforting aroma and taste soothe the remnants of her pre wedding jitters. A knock on the door interrupted her blissful daydream.

Emily entered, carrying the box with the tiara in it. Lorelai sat as Emily placed the tiara on her head and secured it with a few pins. She delicately arranged Lorelai's curls so they cascaded over her shoulders, making her resemble a beautiful porcelain doll, very much like the ones that Lorelai received as childhood gifts. Emily stood behind her only daughter in awe. Lorelai did indeed look like a princess, with her tiara magnifying the dark curls that framed her radiantly glowing face. Emily had dreamed of this day for so long. She just wasn't sure it would ever happen.

_"Mommy, where are you and Daddy going?" six- year old Lorelai asked her mother one evening as she spotted her parents heading downstairs. She was in her bedroom playing with the dollhouse her parents had bought her for Christmas. She followed her mother down the hall._

"_We have a wedding to go to," Emily replied._

"_Why can't I go too?" Lorelai whined. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted._

"_Because it's late and there are no children at this wedding," Emily replied getting impatient._

"_I never get to go with you," Lorelai complained. "You said you would read to me tonight before you went out."_

"_I'm running late, Lorelai," Emily snapped. "Hannah can read to you."_

"_But I don't want her, I want you," Lorelai yelled back at her mother. "You promised!"_

"_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! You will not raise your voice to me," Emily scolded. "Now your father and I have to go. You will stay here with the nanny and I will not put up with any more back talk young lady."_

"_I just wanted you to read to me! You promised," Lorelai yelled as she burst into tears. "I hate you," she wailed as she bolted into her room and slammed the door behind her._

"_Just for that, you are confined to your room tomorrow," Emily called out to the closed door._

_She could hear her little girl sobbing and wailing through the door to Nanny Hannah. "Why do Mommy and Daddy always have to go out all the time? I miss them. Daddy goes on trips cause of work, and Mommy goes to meetings, but they don't want to play with me! Some day when I have a wedding, I'm gonna have lots of kids there so they don't have to be left at home." Lorelai continued to sob as Emily headed downstairs to join her husband._

"Mom? Did you hear what I just said?" Lorelai inquired, breaking Emily of her daydream.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was distracted," Emily replied.

"I was saying that I love the tiara, Mom, and thank you for letting me wear it," Lorelai said, smiling.

"I'd always meant for you to wear it one day at your own wedding Lorelai," Emily said, smiling. She kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you Mom," Lorelai said softly. "It means a lot to me to hear that coming from you."

"I want you to know, Lorelai," Emily began, as she placed her hands on Lorelai's shoulders, "that I always wanted you to be happy, to have what your father and I have. Luke is a good man and, although I misjudged him, I know you two will have a long and happy life together. Getting to know you these past nine months has been a dream come true for me. I thought I knew you but I didn't, and now I understand you."

Emily leaned down to embrace her daughter from behind. "My dear sweet Lorelai, you have done a remarkable job raising Rory and making a good life for the both of you. I am so proud to call you my daughter and on this, your wedding day, I wish you a life filled with love and happiness. I love you so much," Emily said, her voice breaking with emotion. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and gently dabbed away the tears from Lorelai's cheeks with a tissue.

"Oh Mom," Lorelai sobbed. "I never told this to anyone, not even Rory, but I used to dream of getting married one day and I really wanted you and Dad to be a part of it. I wanted that wonderful family moment but all we did was fight. Deep down it hurt that I wouldn't have that. Our relationship was so bad that I was afraid to share my happy moments, afraid that you would discount them or criticize me because that's what always happened." Lorelai sniffled and tried to get her emotions under control.

"Well, it seems that we both had our dreams fulfilled," Emily said, handing Lorelai another tissue, as she dabbed at her own eyes.

"I'm so glad that you and Dad are a part of this," Lorelai said softly. "It means so much to me to have you here. I love you Mom," Lorelai said, getting up and wrapping her arms around her mother tightly. "Thank you for the tiara and for being there for me."

"I can't undo the past Lorelai, but I promise to always be here for you," Emily said. "That is if we don't drive each other crazy," she chuckled.

"But isn't that the Gilmore way?" Lorelai inquired with a smile.

"I suppose so," Emily replied. "I'm not the most tactful woman and you are your mother's daughter."

"At least I don't fire the maids every week," Lorelai smirked. "I charm them with my witty, pleasant personality. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"And have them conspiring against me because they're under the delusional impression that I've been kidnapped by aliens and replaced by a replicant?" Emily inquired with a raise of an eyebrow. She smiled broadly. "You're not the only one who can make a joke Lorelai."

Lorelai blinked several times and then burst out laughing at her mother's sense of humor. "You're right, I am my mother's daughter!"

The two women fixed their make up and prepared to head downstairs.

"Your father will be up shortly to escort you up the aisle," Emily said. "You look so beautiful," Emily said, cupping Lorelai's face in her hands. "Luke is a lucky man to wed a Gilmore. We are proud, stubborn, impetuous and utterly charming women," she said as she placed a final gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"That we are Mom," Lorelai nodded, a huge smile spreading across her face. "That we are."

As Emily turned to leave the room, she asked quickly, "How many children will be attending the wedding?"

"Uh…Sookie and Jackson's kids, Luke's sister Liz and T.J.'s baby Doula, yes that's her name, Lane and Zack are bringing the twins… so I guess there will be a bunch of little rugrats toddling around the dance floor," Lorelai replied, a bit perplexed. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," Emily said smiling. "I'll see you downstairs."

The living room at the Dragonfly was transformed into a beautiful candlelit vision, with silk draped walls and rose petals covering the floor. The furniture had been moved out to accommodate rows of folding chairs with an aisle in the center. The rows of chairs actually spilled out into the main reception area. Each chair was covered in white silk and red ribbons. A small table stood at the front of the room containing two tall candles and one fancy candle in the center. Gorgeous floral arrangement lined the front of the room and along the walls.

The dining room was converted into a buffet of tables that would be filled with Sookie's incredible cooking. Luke and Lorelai both wanted more of an informal dining experience, where the guests could serve themselves, and then head outside to the large tent to eat and dance. The tent was decorated with flower bouquets on each table, heaters were strategically placed for warmth, and the walls and overhead were blanketed with tiny white lights to simulate stars. The children in Lulu's class made snowflakes, which hung from overhead, giving the illusion of a winter wonderland.

The guests had arrived and the room was filled to capacity with family and friends. Luke stood at the front of the room, fidgeting with his tie, as he tried to remain calm. He watched groomsmen T.J. and Jackson seat the guests. He was surprised that his own nephew Jess actually accepted the honor of being his best man. Jess had gone through many struggles and now had his life together. He was still working in a small publishing house but he was writing now and hoped to publish more of his works. Luke was proud of how the young man had turned out. Jess was no longer the same punk who unceremoniously graced his doorstep one day, having been sent to Luke by his mother, who could no longer handle him.

Sookie and Liz waited at the top of the stairs for the music to begin that would signal them to start the bridal procession. Rory, on the other hand, waited at the bottom of the stairs, unable to climb them with her wheelchair. Logan stood next to her as the two of them whispered to each other.

"So do you have my legs?" Rory asked, as she smoothed down the beautiful dress her mother had painstakingly made.

"They're hidden until after the ceremony, just as you instructed Ace," Logan said smiling. "I'm glad you decided to upstage the bride AFTER the actual ceremony, so she could enjoy her moment of newly married bliss," he chuckled.

"Good," Rory said smiling. She spotted Jess talking to Luke. "Are you sure, Logan, that you're not bothered by Jess being here?"

"What? He's Luke's nephew. He has a right to be here," Logan said. "Besides, he's been all over his girlfriend since they arrived, so I don't think he's much of a threat to us," Logan smirked.

"Yeah, he seems really happy," Rory mused. "I'm glad he found someone so he doesn't have to pine over me anymore." Rory took note of Logan in his new suit. "Have I told you how handsome you look?"

"Had to dress nice to escort you up the aisle," Logan said. "Besides, I couldn't let you show me up in that gorgeous dress," he added with a cocky smile.

Richard Gilmore snuck passed his grand daughter and headed upstairs to escort his only child up the aisle, a dream he'd held in his heart since Lorelai was a little girl. He knocked on the door and Lorelai opened it with a huge smile on her face. He gasped when he saw how beautiful she looked. He cupped her face and gave her the most loving smile she had ever seen from him. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Lorelai, you look like an angel," Richard said softly. "The only other person who could possibly compare to your beauty was your mother on the day I took her as my bride."

"Thank you Daddy," Lorelai said with shining eyes. "I guess it's time to get this show on the road," she said, linking her arm in her father's.

The music began and the bridesmaids walked slowly up the short aisle, Rory being pushed by Logan, her bouquet clasped in her trembling hands. She took her place at the front, opposite Luke and Jess. Richard and Lorelai slowly descended the stairs.

_"Daddy when I grow up, I'm gonna get married to you," Four- year old Lorelai giggled, as she twirled around her father in a pretty dress._

Richard looked over at his daughter, his eyes filling with tears as he remembered.

_"Sweetheart, you can't marry me," Richard laughed. "I'm already married to Mommy."_

_"But I want to," Lorelai said, as she wrapped her tiny arms around her father's legs._

Richard heard a sniffle and turned to see Lorelai wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

_"Someday when you are all grown up, I will walk you down the aisle at your wedding," Richard said, smiling at his daughter's sweet face while he tousled her head full of soft curls._

_"I hope I marry someone who will dance with me like you do Daddy," Lorelai said, as she stood on her father's feet. Richard slowly danced around to unheard music with his little girl._

Richard walked Lorelai up the aisle as the guests turned and watched, many sniffling back sobs.

_"So, my little princess, when you get married will you save a dance for your daddy?" Richard inquired of his little girl._

_"Oh, yes Daddy," Lorelai exclaimed. "Oh Daddy?"_

_"Yes sweetheart," Richard replied scooping his daughter up in his arms._

_"I don't want to marry you anymore," Lorelai said seriously. "I want to marry Willy Wonka, cause he's got lots of candy and the Oompa Loompas."_

_Richard burst out laughing and hugged his silly little girl._

At the front of the room, Richard turned to face his daughter. Lorelai gave him a watery smile, as he kissed her forehead one last time, and went to sit with his wife. Emily clasped his hand in hers, a tender smile lighting up her face. They watched as Lorelai handed her bouquet to Rory then turned to face Luke. The joy on their daughter's face over rode any hard feelings they once had for the relationship she had with Luke.

The ceremony seemed almost dreamlike, as both Luke and Lorelai were lost in each other. They barely heard Reverend Skinner speaking. All they could focus on was each other. Emily and Liz each lit a candle signifying the two families, then Luke and Lorelai each lit a candle from the family candles and united to light the elaborate candle in the center from the smaller candles, signifying the union of the two families, and the creation of a new one.

Lorelai joined hands with Luke and faced him to say the vows she had lovingly written. "Luke, you are my life, my love and my best friend. You have been there for me through my pain, as well as my joy. You've supported me when I didn't have the strength to stand on my own." Tears coursed down her cheeks as she continued her vows, her voice breaking. "I love you more than words could say and I promise to love you forever, to be there for you in good times and bad, because without you I am nothing. You are my life and together we will make our own life, as a family."

Luke gazed into Lorelai's tear stained face and locked eyes with her. He wanted her to see how he felt. He wasn't going to hide it. He didn't care if the whole crazy town saw it. He inhaled and blew out a trembling breath, as he struggled to remember the vows he had written.

"Lorelai, you have won my heart in a way no one else has. I promise to love you forever, to respect you and support you in everything you do. I promise to listen when you need to vent, give you a shoulder when you need to cry, and supply you with endless amounts of coffee." The room, including Lorelai burst out laughing. Luke smiled and continued. "I will always be your best friend and I will love you until my dying breath, and even after. You are MY life, my reason for getting up in the morning and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you," Luke said, barely above a whisper, as his voice failed.

Lorelai choked back a sob, as she reached up and brushed away two tears that slid down Luke's cheeks. Luke turned to take the ring from Jess and faced Lorelai once again. He held her left hand in his and began to slide the wedding band on her ring finger. He repeated the words spoken by Reverend Skinner.

"Lorelai, take this ring as a sign of my undying love."

Lorelai took the other ring and held Luke's hand, as she slid the ring on his finger. "Luke, take this ring as a sign of my undying love," she choked out, overcome by tears.

They turned to face Reverend Skinner as he announced, "By the power vested in me by God and the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Luke and Lorelai turned to face each other, smiling through their tears and the sobs of the guests in attendance.

"Oh my God! Just kiss her already," Babette screeched from the back of the room, causing the crowd to break out in peals of laughter.

Luke pulled Lorelai close and wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her tenderly. Lorelai reciprocated, as they stood lost in each other, soft moist lips mingling with salty tears. Not even the thunderous applause that broke out in the room, along with a few whistles, could break them from this moment. They pulled apart when Reverend Skinner cleared his throat. Lorelai looked at Luke, her husband, and saw that Mr. Manly Man was actually crying. She was so moved that she couldn't stop her own tears from falling. She quickly brushed the tears from Luke's face as she caught a glimmer of sadness in his shiny blue eyes.

"What's wrong," Lorelai asked, barely above a whisper.

"Nothing," Luke choked out. "I just wish my parents were here to see this."

"Aw babe, they are here," Lorelai whispered. "They're watching it all and smiling."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Reverend Skinner began, "I am pleased to announce, for the first time anywhere, Mr. And Mrs. Luke Danes."

Lorelai and Luke proceeded down the aisle to more applause and happy tears from family and friends.

A flurry of activity ensued as they greeted their guests and went to have pictures taken with the families and the bridal party, while the guests enjoyed the cocktail hour. At the reception, neither Luke nor Lorelai could escape the bevy of well wishers. They danced their first dance. Richard danced with Lorelai in the traditional father/daughter dance. Since Luke's mother had passed away, he asked Emily, his new mother-in law, to dance with him. Emily accepted and struggled to keep her emotions in check, as her son- in law escorted her onto the dance floor.

Later on Rory and Logan sat chatting with Maria and Janie as they watched Lorelai lead Luke onto the dance floor during a ballad. They had never seen Lorelai so happy and Luke couldn't stop smiling. They slow danced, wrapped up in each other, never taking their eyes off each other's face.

"I've never seen the two of them so happy," Rory said smiling.

"Your mother has been through a lot this past year," Maria said. "She's learned so much about herself and it's made her a better person. In fact you too have been an inspiration, Rory. I can't believe how far you've come since I first met you."

"I wouldn't have gotten this far if you hadn't come into our lives," Rory said. "You put our broken family back together. I've never seen Mom or my grandparents happier."

"No Rory, You all healed yourselves," Maria said sweetly. "I only showed you the path. As a family, you took the path and made that journey toward healing together."

"I think I'm ready to give my Mom her gift," Rory said, giving Logan his cue. He began to push Rory back inside to prepare her for her grand entrance. "Thank you Maria, and you too Janie, for everything," Rory said

"You're welcome," Maria said, giving Rory a hug and a huge smile. "Now go be that force of nature I know you are."

Jess gave the best man toast, surprising Luke with his depth and eloquence. His didn't think his nephew was capable of expressing himself with such heart. Like his uncle, Jess was usually a man of few words, very much in his head, yet here he was giving heartfelt wishes to his uncle and new aunt. Everyone was so entranced with Jess' toast, that no one noticed Logan wheel Rory back into the tent except Jess. He was in on the plan.

Logan wheeled Rory to the front of the tent, positioning her in front of Lorelai and Luke's table. Jess gave Rory the microphone as he smiled a crooked smile, knowing what she had planned.

"Mom and Luke, I want to congratulate you on finally making it to the altar," Rory began. "Mom, you have been my strength for all my life, my best friend, my support. This has never been more evident than it was these past nine months. When I was in a coma, you never gave up on me. You fought for me, stayed with me and gave me your strength. As I recovered, you never lost hope and you loved me through all the mood swings and the painful rehabilitation. Now I want to give something back to you… your life." Rory's voice broke with emotion. "I want you to know that I'm going to be okay. You won't have to take care of me, at least not physically, for the rest of my life."

Lorelai got up and headed toward Rory to hug her. Rory stopped her before she got on the dance floor. She nodded to Logan who dropped the footrests, placed Rory's feet on the floor, set a walker in front of her and helped her stand up. The room fell silent as a stunned Lorelai watched her daughter slowly take her first steps, using the walker to support herself. She held her breath as Rory made her way across the short distance, one faltering step at a time. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision, so as not to miss it.

Rory focused on her mother as she walked on her new prosthetic legs. It was like moving through quick sand, slow and tedious, but she never lost sight of the goal. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the walker shuffling, as Rory took step after step with deliberate intent. The muscles in her thighs burned and quivered from the unaccustomed use, yet Rory willed her legs to move. She could see her mother standing mere feet away, her hand over her mouth as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rory stopped directly in front of her mother and stood there gazing into her mother's eyes, eyes so much like her own. Lorelai seemed to be in a trance for a moment as she stood there trembling. Rory, her Rory, the young woman who nine months ago was in a coma with severe injuries from a car accident, was standing in front of her, looking her directly in the eye. The profound realization of that moment hit Lorelai with such force that she nearly hit the floor. With a strangled sob, she reached out and pulled Rory to her in a crushing embrace.

Mother and daughter stood there and held onto each other for dear life. Rory rested her chin on her mother's shoulder as Lorelai's entire body shook with sobs. The tent was filled with the sound of sobbing and applause, which only made Lorelai feel better: it drowned out her own loud wailing.

"Oh Mom, I love you so much," Rory sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "Thank you for being the best mom a girl could ever have. Thank you for not giving up on me, even when I was at my worst. I'm so so sorry that you had to go through so much pain."

"Twenty-six hours… of labor," Lorelai said between sobs. "Twenty-six hours… of pain …to give birth… to you. I feel… like I just… gave birth… all over again. Sometimes… the pain is worth it." She struggled to overcome her raw emotions, the tears of joy that wouldn't cease. "This moment, right now, makes all the pain fade away. I almost lost you but you're here and walking," she squeaked out. "I love you hon, more than you'll ever know. Thank you for the best gift a mother ever got."

Suddenly Lorelai and Rory found themselves surrounded by family and friends in a bone-crushing hug. Luke, Richard, Emily, Logan, Christopher, Lane, Liz, and Sookie… half the room gathered around to join the group hug. Tears flowed, followed by peals of laughter. It was a wedding no one would forget, especially the bride and groom. It was more than just the union of a man and woman: it was the union of a family, a celebration of life and healing.

A short time later, Lorelai sat at the desk in her office, staring at her puffy red eyes and blotchy face, completely depleted of make up. She sniffled and reapplied her make up, hoping to have some semblance of normalcy. Luke knocked, and then entered. He came behind her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her sweetly on the top of the head. He said nothing, just held her and smiled. Lorelai wrapped her hands around Luke's strong arms and held tight. She got what she'd dreamed of, the whole package, the husband, the family, and the miracle child who was on her way toward independence.

"Are you ready to head back in there, Mrs. Danes," Luke inquired.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Danes," Lorelai replied, smiling. "Lead the way Burger Boy."


	26. Chapter 26

**Here it is folks, the final chapter! We've come to the end of this roller coaster of drama and family healing. I hope I didn't scare away too many readers! I believe in happy endings, even if you have to go through hell to get there. I am planning a sequel called "A Mother's Love" and I hope I'll have readers for that too. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I am overjoyed at the response to the last chapter! One last time, please leave a review so I know how you liked this chapter and this story. It has been a pleasure to write this legacy of love for you all to read. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create. All others belong to AS-P.**

**Chapter 26: Epilogue: Chapter 26: Epilogue: Pomp and Circumstances**

Winter had run it's course and spring came, along with the promise of changes. The birds were back, singing for the attentions of prospective mates. Flowers were exploding with vibrant colors and intoxicating fragrance. Stars Hollow had put on its usual spring festivities, with nary an unfound Easter egg to rot in the square, causing a foul aroma. Yes, life was back to normal after the much talked about wedding of the century.

Lorelai walked briskly across the square toward the diner one warm sunny day in May. She was a woman on a mission as she trotted across the street, her heels clicking audibly on the asphalt. The bells on the door chimed as Lorelai breezed in, heading straight for the counter. She dropped her purse on the counter and sat at her favorite stool, waiting for her hot hubby to attend to her needs.

Luke could sense her presence even before she spoke, as her favorite perfume wafted to his nose. He smiled and turned from pouring coffee to put a steaming cup in front of her.

Lorelai gasped, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Not too difficult," Luke replied. "I know you too well, and I have a sixth sense about these things."

"Do you see dead people too," Lorelai giggled, as she leaned over the counter to kiss her Burger Boy.

"Only if I use the wrong kind of mushrooms in my spaghetti sauce," He chuckled, reaching over to pull her in close. He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "What'll you have, Mrs. Danes?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with extra pickles on the side, some of those seasoned fries, a piece of apple pie with chocolate ice cream and sprinkles, and a side of hot Burger Boy," she rattled off with a saucy smile.

"Your food combinations astound me," Luke said, as he made a disgusted face. "I'm out of apple."

"Okay, I'll take that last piece of pecan," Lorelai said, as she took another sip of her coffee.

"With chocolate ice cream," Luke asked horrified.

"And sprinkles," Lorelai reminded him. "And chocolate syrup and gummy bears. What?"

"I'll be back with your order after I throw up," Luke grumbled. "Just don't expect me to watch you eat that repulsive concoction."

"Hey, I've had a long day, preparing for Rory's graduation," Lorelai said. "I need to keep my strength up."

"I still can't believe that your mother hired a film crew to film the ceremony," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"What? She did the same thing when I graduated from Hartford Community College," Lorelai said, without batting an eyelash. "It's the Gilmore way, see cause having a professional film crew in your face, making a documentary of such a momentous moment in life, is not embarrassing or humiliating in any way." She smiled. "Actually I asked her to. The fact that Rory is able to attend her graduation, that she missed a year ago, is worth documenting for posterity. Besides we can't get enough tickets for the whole town to attend."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive," Luke said smiling. "Let me guess… they're going to show it on a huge screen in the square for all to see."

"Yeah well, I kind of got shanghaied into that one," Lorelai said, frowning. "Taylor wouldn't sign my permit to repave the road to the Dragonfly unless I let them show Rory's graduation during Movie In The Square Night."

"Remind me to kill him later," Luke grumbled, setting Lorelai's food down in front of her.

"Ooh! Can I watch," Lorelai said, with a mouthful of food. "Cause I can think of at least twenty-five ways to torture him mercilessly until he begs for his mommy."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. You're spitting food out onto my counter," Luke groaned. "And why didn't you threaten him with a few of those torture methods when he refused to sign your permit?"

"Because I'm a lady, Luke," Lorelai said sweetly. "And besides, I couldn't turn the town down. They were so supportive of Rory and me."

"This past year has really turned you into a sap Lorelai," Luke said with a smile.

"Look who's talking," Lorelai gasped. "You bawled at our wedding!"

Luke leaned over the counter and whispered, "Tonight I'll show you just how sappy I can be."

"You mean you're gonna watch The Notebook with me," Lorelai inquired with a wide smile. When Luke rolled his eyes, she laughed. "All talk and no action, Mr. Sappy Luke."

"Oh I'll show you some action," Luke said, with an evil grin. "I'll definitely show you some action."

"Have I told you how much I love Hot Sexy Luke," Lorelai asked, in a sultry voice. "Kiss me Burger Boy and get back to work. We're drawing stares."

Their lips met in a sweet, yet passionate kiss filled with the joy of springtime and newly wedded bliss. When they pulled back, Luke noticed the stares of the other diner patrons. "Stop staring, you freaks," he growled as Lorelai burst out laughing.

Springtime also brought out the best in young lovers as well. Rory had been spending more time with Logan at his place, all in an effort to be more independent. It also gave Logan the opportunity to help her when she needed it, to be the one she leaned on. He didn't push her but he wanted to take their relationship to the next level, one he hadn't reached since before the accident. He wanted to wait until Rory was ready. Logan sat on the couch with Rory, watching a movie.

"Hey Ace," Logan inquired, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I was thinking…"

"Hence the smell of wood burning," Rory chuckled.

"No that's actually the fireplace," Logan said, smirking. "Either that or you're about to have a seizure."

"Nope, I'm good," Rory said, smiling. "So you were thinking?"

"Uh… yeah…um… I was wondering," Logan stammered.

"Spit it out Huntzberger, before you lose your journalistic cred," Rory said, giving him a slap on his thigh.

"I was wondering… do you have feeling throughout your body now," Logan asked with some trepidation.

"Um… pretty much," Rory replied. "I mean it's not perfect. I still have some nerve tingling, which the doctor says is normal, and some weakness but yeah, I can feel everything and move pretty well now."

"Do… do you get aroused like you used to," Logan asked. "I mean, are you able to function sexually?"

Rory was quiet for a moment. "I asked the doctor about that and he said that there's no reason why I couldn't have a normal sex life and even have kids one day. I guess I was afraid to bring it up with you because of how I look now. Having no legs below the mid thigh can be a turn off. I didn't think you'd find me attractive anymore."

Logan pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel Rory trembling with uncertainty and he wanted to ease her fears. "You really think I don't find you attractive anymore," he questioned softly, while pressing his lips to her head in a tender kiss.

"Logan, if you hadn't noticed, I haven't felt very attractive in a long time," She said, a flush coming to her cheeks.

"So you don't have lower legs," Logan said. "It's not like I was into toe sucking anyway." When Rory chuckled he continued. "I have never stopped finding you attractive Ace. You are still the most beautiful woman I've ever known. You've been through hell this past year and you haven't given up. Your strength and determination are what I find so attractive. Your spunk is what drew me to you in the first place, when you practically coerced me into giving you the inside scoop on the Life and Death Brigade. You've got guts Gilmore! You challenged me to see beyond the physical to find real beauty. You made me fall in love with you, from the moment I looked into your gorgeous blue eyes. I've been around the world, and had my share of beautiful women, but no one has touched me the way you have."

Rory rested her head in the crook of Logan's arm, listening to him profess his undying love for her, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rory Gilmore, you are still the same beautiful woman I fell in love with. So there have been a few changes in the packaging: as long as I can keep gazing into those eyes, and see that smile, it doesn't matter."

"Wow," Rory breathed. "Well done. It's nice to know you haven't lost your ability to charm the ladies," she said, smiling through her tears.

"The only lady I'm interested in charming is you Ace," Logan said. "Hold on. I'll be right back," he said, getting up off the couch and bolting for the bedroom.

"You know Logan, even I can hold my bladder longer than that," she called out, giggling at his retreating form.

"You're still funny Ace," Logan chuckled as he returned. "And I wasn't answering the call of nature," he said sheepishly. He sat down next to her, hiding something in his shirt pocket. He took her hand in his and became serious. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to steel his nerves. "Rory Gilmore, you are more than beautiful. You are an inspiration, my inspiration. I have never stopped loving you, even when you were in a coma. I don't care what my parents think. They couldn't possibly understand what real love is. I don't give a crap about any inheritance: money doesn't matter that much to me anymore. What matters, is you."

Logan pulled a small box from his pocket, causing Rory to gasp. "I wanted to do this last year," he said softly. "I had it all planned out and then you were in the car accident. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it," he said, getting misty. "After everything that's happened, we're still together, through sickness and in health. I love you Ace. Will you marry me?"

"I… uh… I mean," Rory stammered, trying to remain calm as Logan opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Now I know you Gilmore women tend to spook easily when it comes to marriage," Logan began, "but I promise you Rory, I'm here for the long haul. I know you want to get your career going…"

"I do but…" she began.

"And I know this is all so sudden…" Logan continued.

"It is but…" Rory continued.

"We can make the engagement as long as you want, to give you time to get your career going. I just want you to…"

"Logan! Would you shut up," Rory said, choking back a sob. "Yes! I will marry you!"

Logan slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a crushing embrace, kissing her passionately. He entwined his fingers in her now collar length hair as his mouth searched hers. He could feel the heat building between them, as they panted between kisses. Logan kissed the salty tears from Rory's cheeks, as he held her face in his hands. He reveled in the soft lips that mingled with his own. Rory pulled back and gazed into his eyes, her own eyes darkened with desire.

"Logan," she whispered hoarsely, "I want you to make love to me. I want to feel whole again."

He answered by sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and climbed in next to her. Logan took his time, pressing kisses along the length of Rory's body as she writhed beneath him. He undressed her as if he were unwrapping a delicate gift, with loving tenderness. He could feel her tense as he kissed the valley between her breasts. He took no notice of the scars on her body, remnants of the accident that nearly took her life.

Rory felt her passion ignite, like a fire rekindled from a tiny ember that remained from her old life. She was self conscious about her scars, yet Logan seemed to take an interest in kissing them with a reverence born of understanding. As he made his way down her body, lavishing her with tender caresses and gentle kisses, she could feel her passion growing. He lovingly stroked down her thighs, kissing the imaginary lines his fingertips made. Rory flinched slightly when he reached the ends of her stumps. He kissed and caressed the now healed skin, causing her to fight back her emotions. She moaned and her whole body melted, as she gave in to the emotions with wracking sobs.

"I love you Rory," Logan said softly, as he continued his gentle ministrations. "Scars and all. You are so beautiful. There is nothing I want more right now than to make love to you until the tears stop."

Logan quickly undressed and made love to his fiancé as if it was the first time. Rory was surprised that she had so much feeling in her body now. She felt every sensation as Logan filled her. She broke apart with such force that afterward, all she could do was lay there trembling in Logan's embrace. For the first time since the accident, she felt whole. She fell asleep with her cheek resting on Logan's chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Emily and Richard Gilmore threw Rory the graduation party she never got to have the year before. It was during the festivities that Rory and Logan announced their engagement. Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger stood with open mouths, stunned at the news that their son, the heir of the Huntzberger newspaper magnate, was going to marry the girl they hadn't approved of. Emily and Richard smiled smugly at the couple who had trashed their granddaughter's reputation as not being good enough for them. They could see the happiness reflected in both Rory and Logan's eyes, and knew that this was what Rory wanted. Lorelai hugged the newly engaged couple and welcomed Logan to her crazy family.

The next day the Gilmores and the Danes' attended Rory's graduation ceremony from Yale. Since Rory was in a coma during her own ceremony, she was invited to receive her diploma with the following year's class, as well as be a guest speaker. She had even managed to wrangle an extra ticket for Logan. As her name was announced, all eyes were focused on the young woman who walked across the stage, with her walker decorated in the school colors courtesy of her mother. Rory walked steadily on her prosthetic legs, using the walker for support. One day she hoped to rid herself of the walker as her balance improved. She stood in front of the mic and cleared her throat in preparation of the short speech she was about to deliver.

"Ladies and gentlemen, faculty and class of 2008," Rory began, reading the words she'd typed so diligently. ""I feel so honored to be here speaking to you today. A year ago, my life was hanging in the balance, the unfortunate outcome of a car accident I incurred. I was such the diligent student, that in studying for my last finals, I forgot to include one all important component… sleep. I realize that many of you have done that as well, but in my case, the consequences were devastating. I was driving home when I fell asleep at the wheel, sustaining severe injuries in a self imposed wreck."

Lorelai cringed as she remembered that horrible day. She took Luke's hand and listened.

"I stand before you today thanks to the love and support of my family and friends. One thing I've learned is that an education comes in many forms. I once thought keeping up with my studies at school was a challenge, but it's nothing compared to the challenge of having to relearn everything you once took for granted. I had to learn how to move my body, do the simplest of tasks, eat, and drink, even how to dress myself. I had to learn how to communicate, something I definitely took for granted, and eventually speak."

Lorelai could feel Luke squeezing her hand as she blinked back tears.

"I was determined to regain the use of my body and I did, thanks to hard work. I want to reiterate that education comes in many forms. There are lessons learned from books and lessons learned from life. I want to say to the class of 2008 that hard work and determination are only part of achieving your goals in life. Never undermine the little lessons in life, or the people that support you on your path in life, for sometimes these are the most important lessons. I wish you all the success you deserve and the strength to never lose sight of your goals, no matter how far out of reach they seem. As I receive my long overdue diploma, I want to thank my family, especially my mother and stepfather, my father, my grandparents, my fiancé and my extended family; my friends and the people of Stars Hollow, for never giving up on me. Their boundless love and strength has been my pillar of hope and support. Words cannot express my love and gratitude to them, as they helped me find my voice again. They are my greatest inspiration. Thank you and congratulations to the class of 2008."

Emily clasped Lorelai's other hand and the two women exchanged tearful glances.

"Your daughter is a testament of what faith, hope, and love can accomplish. I am so proud of both of you," Emily said through her tears.

"That's my baby," Lorelai choked out, wiping her eyes. "I'm her biggest fan."

"And I'm yours Lorelai," Emily said smiling, as she gave her daughter a peck on the cheek.

"Okay you two, enough with the crying," Luke said hoarsely as he wiped his eyes.

"Ooh, we're making my sappy hubby all weepy," Lorelai cooed, giving Luke a pat on his hand.

"I am not weepy," Luke retorted with a frown. "I've just been exposed to way too much estrogen lately."

"Give it up son," Richard said, leaning forward of his wife. "No man can win a battle with the weepy Gilmore women. They use those tears as a weapon because they know the effect it has on us men."

"So true," Logan said. "Here I am telling Rory that she will always be beautiful to me, and she turns on the waterworks, and the next thing I know I'm asking her to marry me!"

"Seriously? Cause I heard it differently," Lorelai said smiling. "I heard someone else got verklempt first, before he popped the question."

"I plead the fifth amendment," Logan said with a smirk. "I will neither confirm or deny such an allegation."

"Welcome to the club," Luke said grinning. Emily and Lorelai burst out laughing at the look on Logan's face, as the men just shook their heads and smiled.

After the graduation ceremony was over, Rory walked over to where her family had gathered. The film crew was doing interviews with each family member. A soundman held a boom mic over their heads as the cameraman filmed and asked questions. Rory flushed with embarrassment, as a number of attendees stared and whispered at the documentary in progress.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join," Rory announced, as she pushed her walker toward the group.

"There's the honored graduate," Lorelai said with glee. "Hey hon," she said, giving Rory a kiss on the cheek.

"Please tell me that this isn't going to be viewed by the entire town," Rory said smiling shyly.

"Yes it is," Lorelai said, with mock seriousness. "Rory Gilmore… this is your life!"

"Why am I not surprised," Rory mused as she shook her head.

The official Rory Gilmore Yale Graduation video was shown in the square to tears, laughter and applause from everyone. Rory herself tried to hide during the viewing from embarrassment but as the guest of honor, Taylor required her presence. He even proclaimed it Rory Gilmore Day in Stars Hollow and made everyone wear buttons, sponsored by Doose' Market of course. There was a parade and Miss Patty's little dancers pranced around dressed as diplomas. It was quite surreal.

Life went on as usual. Rory continued to strengthen herself and improved her walking. She began to apply for work as a journalist and eventually landed a job at the Hartford Courant. She and Logan decided to marry in Stars Hollow, where they both felt accepted. There was no extravagance, although the Huntzbergers tried to make the wedding one of the year's most talked about events. Logan firmly maintained his and Rory's position on having a simple wedding and it was both simple and beautiful. The most beautiful moment of all was when Rory walked up the aisle on her father's arm with no walker. The tears flowed freely that day, yet the laughter balanced it out perfectly.

Lorelai stood in her kitchen one day, reading the directions on the soup can on how to make the cheesy chicken and rice casserole. She could follow directions right? How hard could it be? She wanted to make a special dinner for Luke, to show him how much she loved him, without killing him or poisoning him. This looked simple enough to make. She had been feeling out of sorts lately and wanted to make up for being so cranky.

She added extra milk to the cream of chicken soup because it looked too thick and stirred it until it was no longer lumpy. She added all the ingredients together in a casserole dish and put it in the oven to bake. Having decided that Luke wouldn't normally eat her cooking, she made a salad for him as well. She'd seen him chop and dice enough to figure out how to do it herself. She just never had the desire to before. Today she wanted to impress him with her effort, if not her culinary skills.

Lorelai set the table and lit candles in preparation of her well thought out meal. Luke came home and found her in the kitchen pulling the casserole dish out of the oven. It was very Donna Reed without the pearls. He thought he smelled food cooking but wasn't sure.

"Did Sookie drop by with a casserole for you to heat up," he inquired, giving her a smile and a peck on the cheek.

"No," Lorelai said pouting. "I made it myself."

"You cooked? And didn't set off the smoke detectors," Luke marveled.

"Yeah I cooked! I'm not an idiot! I can follow directions on a freakin' soup can," Lorelai said getting irritated.

"Whoa! Back off Cujo! I was just joking," Luke said defensively. "I don't want to continue this morning's fight."

"You know, just because I've never shown an interest in cooking before doesn't mean I couldn't possibly figure it out," Lorelai snapped. "I did manage to keep my kid alive for many years before you came along!"

"Jeez Lorelai, what the hell is wrong with you," Luke barked. "I just walked in the door and you're biting my head off!"

Lorelai sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. Now she wasn't feeling well at all. She had a headache and her special meal was ruined. Luke looked around at the table she had set and the candles. He saw the salad sitting on the counter and a basket of sliced bread waiting to be served. She really was trying to make a nice meal for him. He took a couple of deep breaths, letting the anger subside, and brought the casserole to the table.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said softly as he sat down. "I didn't mean to be such an ass about your cooking Lorelai."

"I can take the ribbing. Hell, I've mocked my own cooking skills too many times to count," Lorelai said, without looking up. "But jeez Luke, sometimes it hurts, like when I try so hard to make a nice meal and you mock it. I put a lot of effort into this, without Sookie's help I might add."

"I know and I'm sorry," Luke said contritely. "You even made a salad."

Lorelai looked up from her hands and smiled a little. "I wanted to have something else as a backup, that I knew you would actually eat."

"Good thinking," Luke said with a sheepish grin. "It just so happens that I'm starving and I can't wait to dig into this meal, so lovingly prepared for me by my wife." He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Nice save mister," Lorelai said smiling.

Luke served the salad, making sure to put a heaping bowl in front of Lorelai. She squinted her eyes and frowned at him, but he smiled sweetly and continued to serve himself. He took the serving spoon and dug it into the casserole, trying not to laugh at the soupy consistency.

"Damn it! I can't even follow directions without screwing it up," Lorelai wailed as she got up and ran into the living room in tears.

"Wait! Lorelai! It's fine," Luke called out as he got up to follow her.

"It's not fine," Lorelai sobbed. "I wanted everything to be so perfect, and now all I did was prove, once and for all, that I'm a menace in the kitchen!"

"Lorelai no, don't say that," Luke said as he took her in his arms. "I don't care how the meal turned out, the fact that you put so much effort into it made it special."

"I wanted to do something nice for you for once," Lorelai sobbed, as Luke stroked her hair.

"Sounds like someone's had a bad day today," Luke soothed, kissing Lorelai on the head. "And you do nice things for me all the time. Now we know that cooking isn't your forte," he chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Lorelai said sniffling.

"Is this one of those monthly women things, cause you're acting weird," Luke said cautiously.

"It's not PMS and I'm not crazy," Lorelai said, her lower lip trembling. "I'm pregnant."

"You're… we're having a baby," Luke asked blinking. Lorelai nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "We're having a baby!"


End file.
